iAsk the Cast
by rOcKeR4LiiF3
Summary: Hey everyone if you wanna ask the people from iCarly something here's your chance just send in some questions or dares and they'll answere them in iAsk the Cast
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME EVERYONE** I'M rOcKeR4LiiF3 but call me Liif3

Anyways today I bring you a new iCarly section called Ask the cast.

I have right here Carly, Carly wave to the people.

"Hey" she waves.

Samantha

"How goes it"

Fredward

"Hey" he waves.

Spencer. "Hello"

And Gibby. "Hey hey" He takes off his shirt.

Sam-Why are we here anyways? I thought there'd be ribs.

Carly-Sam, there are no ribs it's just a tiny interview

Liif3-Actully not so little the readers are going to send in some question for you guys and no matter how personal or weird it is you have to answer them.

Sam-And what if we don't

Liif3-No ribs for you Sam.

Sam-So?, I can just do this…

Sam opens a bag and takes out some ribs and starts eating them.

Liif3-Nope, those aren't ribs, they're plastic ones.

Sam-Than how come theY taste so….-she spits them out-gross!!

Freddie-That's what you get Puket

Sam-Watch it Benson

Liif3-anyyywho to start off I'm going to ask you guys some simple questions

Sooo…**Carly, what is your favorite color?**

Sam-That's a dumb question

Freddie-Yeah you should ask something like Hey don't you think Freddie is smoking hot.

Sam shockers on her own saliva.

Freddie rolls his eyes.

Liif3-Hey I want to leave all the good questions to the people so Carly

Carly-Pink cause it's such a cute color - She smiles.

Liif3-Well there you have it Carly's favorite color is pink, now if you guys wanna ask Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer or Gibby something, or dare them to do something just send me a review and they'll answere them, and if you guys wanna ask someone els from iCarly that was not mentioned something, just tell me okayy.

THX 4 READING!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Liif3-Hello peoplez we are backk!! with iAsk the cast, anyways we got some new questions, thanks to the people who sent them. Now let's get this party started.

Sam-Where are the ribs?

Freddie-Sam we already told you there are no ribs.

Sam-Oh what do you know Fredork

Freddie-More than you do miss I always get F's

Sam-Wow Freddie, that was low, even for a dork like you.

Carly, Spencer, Liif3 and Gibby-Yeah

Freddie-Oh shut up Puket.

Sam-Shut up? why don't you come over here and shut me up!

Freddie-Than I guess I will (he stands up and so does Sam, and tries to cover her mouth, and Sam tries to punch him)

Spencer-Guys quit it people don't wanna see you fighting.

Liif3-It's fine with me (giggles)

(Carly looks at me)-What do you mean it's fine with you?

I just gave her a ignore-look and looked back at Spencer who separated them.

Liif3-Aaanywaysss let's answerer some questions.

The first one is for Gibby from **SimonandJeanetteAreBest **and she asks various questions. (I read the paper with the first question)

**Why do you always take your shirt off?**

Liif3-Well Gibby we're waiting...

Gibby-Cause, I feel so...so...so FREE!!! (He stood up and ran around shirtless)

Carly-Ok Gibby we get it!

Liif3-Let's let the free boy have his moment. The next question is for Spencer and she asks:

**What was your first sculpture?**

Spencer-I..I don't remember

Liif3-What do you mean you don't remember?

Spencer-I just don't ok it was a long time ago

Sam-Oh come on dude your not that old

Carly-Just tell them your first sculpture

Spencer sighed-Fine..It was in the first grade, I did a monkey riding a bike...

Carly-but...

Spencer-But it looked like a microphone and the teacher gave me a D-

Liif3-hehe..microphone...anyways here's the next question for Carly

**Do you think Gibby is cute?**

Gibby smiles at Carly

Carly-Well...I...uh..

Gibby-You don't think I'm cute!?

Carly-No No! I mean that I...think he's cute...

Gibby-YaY!

Carly-...but not in a datable way

Gibby-Ahh

Freddie-Cause you prefer me right?

Carly-no

Freddie-Ah man

Sam-Get over it geek.

Liif3-So the next question is forr....Freddie.

Freddie-Cool my first question

Gibby-Nobodies ever asked you a question before?

Everyone looks at Gibby

Gibby-What?

Liif3-She asked:

**Who kisses better-Sam or Carly? And don't lie just because you have a crush on Carly!**

Freddie gets a blank expression on his face-uhh..I Uh...oh hey that's my mom calling(in his low girl voice) Freddie it's past your bed time come (his regular voice) coming mom!-he stands up

Liif3-No way, your mom was okay with you missing bed time now answerer the freaking question.

Freddie-What was in?

Spencer-Who kisses better Sam or Carly?

Sam just stares at him

He stares back then looks at me

Freddie-I'll have to say....OH GOD WHO THE HECK IS THIS SIMONANDJEANNETTEAREBEST CHICK?!?

Liif3-A person now ANSWERER WE ALL WANT TO KNOW!

Gibby-Yeah Freddie who.

Spencer-Just say it! (he stands up and hits Freddie in the back)

Freddie says quickly slamy!

Carly-Who the heck is slamy

Sam-Salami! where!?!?!

Spencer-No Sam, just slamy

Liif3-Sam or Carly!? dude your driving me crazyy!! want me to call your mom and make her show everyone your baby pictures so people can mock you over and over and over and over and....

Freddie-SAM ALRIGHT!!

Sam, Carly, Spencer, Gibby and I-GASP!!!

Sam sorta blushed

Gibby-Wait Sam and Freddie kissed and then Freddie and Carly kissed, how come I didn't know?

Sam-Cause, you know nothing Gibby

Liif3-Hey Sam don't be so mean

Sam-I'm mean all the time

Liif3-You got a point there, anyway this one for you Sam she asks:

**If you were offered a liftime supply of ribs, and all you had to do was...**

Sam-Say no more I would do whatever it takes to have my lifetime supply of ribsss!!

Liif3-Really, are you sure you don't wanna hear the whole question

Sam-Who cares, all I care about is ma' ribs.

Liif3-You sure?

Sam-Positive

Liif3-Alright then

Freddie-I wanna know what she had to do

Carly-Yeah me too

Gibby-Me 3

Spencer-Dido

Liif3-Ok then here' the whole question:

**If you were offered a liftime supply of ribs, and all you had to do was make out with Freddie for them, what would you do?**

Sam and Freddie's eyes wided. I giggled.

Liif3-Sam you sure about that?

Sam-Well, just once make out with Freddie?

Freddie-Oh no she's thinking about it!

Liif3-Well I don't know we would have to ask SimonandJeannetteAreBest.

Sam-Depends

Liif3-Depends on what?

Sam-If I have to make out with Freddie one time or every time I had to eat a rib which would be....

Liff3-WELL THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE, SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON iAsk the Cast

And by the way SimonandJeannetteAreBest tell me if it's only once or all the time kay?

THX 4 READING!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sam-Hey everyone.

Spencer-Where's Liif3?

Sam-Well she's a little tied up right now.

(everyone hears Liif3 screaming HELP!)

Carly-What did you do to her?

Sam yells-THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT LETTING MAMA FINISHE HER SENTENCES!

Liif3 comes out of a room.

Sam-How did you escape that rope, I'm a profesional knot tier.

Liif3-This is my fan fiction remember, now SIT DOWN!!

Sam sits growling.

Liif3-Anyways, we got some new reviewers asking you guys question and a dare for Spencer.

He shows a confused face.

**Kamen Rider Onyx Knight sayis:**

**I Have A Dare For Spencer And 3 Questions.  
The Dare For Spencer Is For Him To Make A GIANT Keyboard.  
The 3 Questions Are As Follows. Sam, How Many Of Your Relatives Are In Prison? Freddie, Why Is Your Mom So Looney? Gibby, Why Are You So Weird?**

Spencer-Is that a chalange?

Liif3-I guess

Spencer-B-R-B! (he stands up and leaves,and a few minutes later he comes back with a bunch of suppliesa and starts building it)

Liif3-Ok then, Sam?

Sam-Give me a sac (she starts thinking and counting with her fingures)

Sam-well uh....like about 6....10...15...20...ish (she gives a fake laugh)

Liff3-wow Sam, that's allot of relatives.

Sam-Yup

I look at Freddie-Well Freddie, we're waiting...

Sam-Yeah Fredweird tell us did she get hit by a bus or something whe she was a teenager?

Freddie-Something similar

Sam-Seriously?

Freddie nodded-When she was 18, she was walking down the street to her house, cause she was at his boyfriend's house, and she was crossing the street when a school bus hit her, and that's why she's all protective over me and stuff, she sayis she dosn't want that to happen to me.

Gibby-wow

Sam-That explains So Mutch!

Carly-Yup

I have a blank expresion on my face.

Carly-HELLO earth to Liif3.

Liif3-Oh my bad, but wow, ah yeah now Gibby why?

Gibby-What do you mean WEird!?

Liif3-I don't know, just weird

Gibby-Well I'm all Gibby and I guess that means I'm weird, but who wouldn't wanna be me?

Everyone-Me!

I laugh-Oh Sam that reminds me, SimonAndJeannetteAreBest said that you have to make out with Freddie only one time to get your lifetime supplies of ribs

Sam-Seriously!

I nodded

Sam-Come over here Freddefer (she runs over to him)

Freddie runs-In your dream Puket, oh come on you know you want me

Sam stops running-You just made a big mistake (she grabs him and starts punching him)

Freddie starts yelling for help

Everyone ignores him.

Liif3-Well wile those too solve theyr...issues here's the next question from Loneygoathers and she asks everyone:

**Do you like Basset Hounds?**

Spencer-Well duh, who dosn't love them!

Carly-Of course I do, their sooo cute and who dosn't love puppies like those.

Sam-Yeah, so they can chase Freddie or something (she said walking to her chair and so did Freddie brushing off some dirt he had in his shirt)

Freddie-Yeahh! (he said in pain)

Gibby-Shishh yeah I do!! I have one at my house named Ginny

Carly-Ginny?

Gibby-Yeah it's like Gibby but with two n's

Liif3-Ok than here's the next question from **SimonandJeannetteAreBest **and she asks:

**Gibby-When did you first meet your girlfriend Tasha?**

Gibby-Like about 1 year ago, I met her in this website called and we just liked eachother. (he smiles)

Liif3-Oookk? here's the next one:

**Carly-Do you really like Freddie, or did you really just like that he saved your life?**

Carly-Well...(she looks at Freddie who looks at her with a serious expression)

Carly-I don't know, I'm just thankfull he saved my life, I mean I could of died and he pushed me out of the way and he got hurt.

Liif3-Ok we all know that but the question is that if you like him because of that?

Carly-Freddie, you know I only like you as a freind, eaven dough we kissed and everything, I'm sorry.

Freddie-So what I said about us taking a break and then being a couple again..?

Sam-Not gonna happen kid, get over it.

Freddie growls.

Liif3-heres another one:  
**Freddie-People call you a dork all the time. Does it bother you?**

Freddie-Well DUHH! what kind of question is that of course it bothers me, would you like someone calling you dork all the time just cause your smart?

Liif3-I would hate that

Freddie-Well I hate it! (he looks at Sam who was smirking, and gives her a fake smile)

Liif3-Question again!!

Gibby-How many More!!?!?

Liif3-A few more, and these ones aren't for you so suushhh

Gibby frowns.

**Spencer-What does your favorite pair of socks look like?**

Spencer-I'm wearing them right now!! (he stops building the sculptier and shows everyone blue and yellow socks with suns, moons and stars on it)

Spencer-Now turn off the lights (I did, and his socks glew in the dark)

Everyone-Cool! (I turned back on the lights)

Spencer-I know, theyr my lucky socks, Socko made them for me (he smiles)

Liif3-That's really cool, now here's the next question

**Sam-They say when a girl rips on a guy it means she likes him. Is that why you do that to Freddie?**

Sam-I've heard that one before, I rip on every guy I hate and one of those guys is Freddadork here.

Freddie rolls his eyes

Liif3-Wow Sam, have you ever thought about one of those guys that you mess with might have some sort of feeling for you?

Sam-HUH?

Liif3-Never mind just hear this question:

**Sam and Freddie-Do you know what Seddie is? (laughs evilly)**

Sam and Freddie look at each other.

Sam-What the heck is Seddie?

Freddie-And why did she laught evilly?

Liif3-Forget about the evil laugh and think about it!

There was like 5 minutes of silence and they were still thinking

Liif3-SERIOUSLY!!!!!...Freddie?..and you say your smart

Freddie-I am, what is it some kind of sandwitch or something?

Liif3-NOOOO!

Sam-A new meat?

Liif3-No

Freddie-Something to do with tech

Liif3-No

Sam and Freddie-JUST TELL US!?!?

Liif3-Find out for yourselves (I frown and look at the Reviews paper) heres the next question from **angelegrewfromatree:**

**well, my question is for Spencer, who do you think is better for fredwardo SAM!(notice my capital leters) or *cough* carly *cough*, i know she's your sister but dude sam&freddie kick butt!! :D  
don't feel pressured to say carly just because she's your sister **

Spencer-Wait a second I'm almost done with the sculpture.

5 minutes passed

Spencer-Done!

Everyone-wow, cool!

Spencer-I know, In your face Kamen Rider Onyx Knight!

Liif3-Ok Spence, that's a really great sculpture now answere the question.

Spencer-I'm sorry what was it again?

Liif3-**angelegrewfromatree ask:**

******well, my question is for Spencer, who do you think is better for fredwardo SAM!(notice my capital leters) or *cough* carly *cough*, i know she's your sister but dude sam&freddie kick butt!! :D  
don't feel pressured to say carly just because she's your sister **s:

Spencer-Uhh...well, Sam's always giving Freddie pain, and Carly always helps him with his pain and all that stuff, but when I was 15, there was this girl, her name was Macy, she always called me a stooge...

Carly-Stooge?

Spencer-Yeah, cause I've been sculpting since I was like 10, and she always tesed me, and by the end of the year, we were dating.

Liif3-Greate, now what does that have to do with the questio....(I look over at Bob and he makes a-finish the chapter- sign)

(BTW, Bob is the technical producer of iAsk the cast)

Spencer-I guess Sam is

Liif3-T=TUNE IN TEXT TIME FOR MORE QUESTIONS AND DARES IN.... iAsk the cast!!!

As the camara leaves, everyone looks shocked by Spencer's answere.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone and welcome back---(BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!)

WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!?

(I look over at Sam and Freddie, they were on the computer) what are you guys looking for?

Freddie- What Seddie means, but every time I put it on Zaplook the page closes itself.

Liif3-But what about that beeping sound?

Sam- Freddumb clicked the wrong thing

Freddie-Only because you said to click it

Liif3-That's what you get for listening to Sam

Sam-Yeah!....wait...HEY!

Liif3-(giggles) SO GUYS WE HAVE SOME NEW QUESTIONS AND DARES!!!!

Everyone except Carly-UUHHGG!!

Liif3-Don't UUUHHG!!...you guys should be more into this, like Carly.

Carly-(smiles) I like people asking me questions.

Liif3-Well good cause we have some fresh from the oven ones

Carly-oookkk?

Liif3-The first one is from **Kamen Rider Ryuga Fan **who askes many questions so here's the first one, and it's a dare for Gibby:

**Wicked chap! By the way Spence, that wasn't a challenge, I just wanted to see you build it. Also, I know have 3 questions and 3 dares.**  
**Gibby: You have to keep your shirt on for the next 2 chapters or I'll come and have Drag *Points at Dragblacker* chase you down.**

Spencer-Oh!

Gibby-NO!,I love being shirtless, but I also don't wanna die! (he quickly puts his shirt back on. It gets stuck on his head) A little help please! (Freddie and Spencer help him, and slide his shirt on) Thanks guys

Spencer and Freddie-No problem (They sit back down)

Sam-So Gibby, wanna take off your shirt now?

Gibby-Nah!...it's not that big a deal

Sam-For you it is

Gibby-Not really

Sam-We'll see in the next chapter (Laughs)

Liif3-Well this is going to be interesting, now here's the next dare for Sam:

**Sam: You have to have an eating contest with Naruto, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy, Kirby (Kirby: Right back at ya!), Kirby (Suite life on deck), and Chef Palo.**

Sam-Easy, I can kick they're...

Liif3-Ok let's keep it Rated K!...now Bob bring out Naruto Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Kirby, the other Kirby and Chef Palo!!!...oh and a table with all the ribs you can find in the kitchen!

(Bob nods and leaves the room, and a few minutes later returns with everything I asked for. He puts the table down with a bunch of ribs, and chairs for the contestants)

(They sit down)

Shaggy-Oh Scooby, we are so like going to win!

Scooby-Wrigh Wraggy!!

Kirby (suit life)-I was a champion at this back in my day so I'll win

Naruto-No I'll win, I'll use my ninja powers!

Kirby-HA!

Naruto-Shut up Kirby!

Kirby-Frowns and puts something on Narutos leg without him noticing and giggles)

Chef Palo-You are all wrong, I have won many food eating contest!

Sam-That explains the extra weight

Chef Palo-Shut up lady, I'll win!

Sam-You're wrong, MAMA will win!

Liif3-Let's start, peoplez prepare yourself and in 5...4....3...2....I'm starting to sound like Freddie (he frowns)...GO!

(They start eating all the ribs on they're plates, and by the way there were like 30 in each plate and all of them had two plates of ribs, and they had 30 seconds)

Me-15 SECONDS!!!!!!!!!!!

(They ate faster. Scooby's plate fell to the floor and he still ate it)

Me-8 SECONDS!

(Sam was in the last plate, her face was full of BBQ sauce, as well as the others)

Me- 5....4.....3....2....1.....DROP THE RIBS!!!!!!!!!!!!

(They all stopped eating.)

Me-Put you're hand were I can see them

Sam-You can't prove anything!

ME-huh?

Sam-Sorry, force of habit

(I looked at Naruto's plate, he had like 20 ribs left and he looked like he was gonna pass out. Scooby had 18 ribs left like Shaggy. Kirby had 5 ribs left, for a little guy he sure eats allot, Kirby from the suite life had 4, and Chrf Palo had only two ribs left, and Sam....She finished it all!)

Me- The winner is Sam!...she finished it all!

Everyone-WHAT?

Sam-Can I eat the other ribs?

Me-Knock yourself out

Sam-Good! (she ate the rest of the ribs)

Me-Now bye you guys, Naruto try not to pass out, you look like a cow

Naruto- (frowns) WHatever (They leave. Sam sits on her chair eating ribs, and some BBQ sauce lands on Freddie's shirt)

Freddie-Hey! THIS IS MY FAVORITE SHIRT!

Sam-Like I care!

Me-Next dare for Spencer!:

**Spencer: Build a sculpture of all Kamen Riders and their Advent Beasts from 'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight'**

Spencer-(Stands up) Ok, but if you want it you'll have to pay me like 300 dollars for each Kamen ride Dragon knight, so that would be....(he counts with his fingures and takes a loong....)

Me-900!!!!!

Spencer-No I don't think that's it...900!!!

Me-That's what I said

Spencer-Sure...(he leaves and gets the supplies)

Me-Ok so wile Spencer works on that heres a question for Sam:

**Sam: Why do you carry meat in your purse?**

Sam-For when I get sad, or need a boost, when I'm down on the dumps, and I'm not close to a fridge, I take out my purse and eat ma' ribs.

Me-hehe, ok so next question for Freddie:

**Freddie: Sorry about not daring you but I will next time, so, what happened to your Tou-san/Dad?**

Freddie:It's ok....

(There was a silence)

Me-Freddie, aren't you going to answere the question?

Freddie-(sighes)He got divorced from my mom when he heard she was going to have me, so I never met him.

Sam-That's harsh

(Freddie looked sad, and didn't say anything else)

Me-Ok so next question is for Carly and Spencer: (Spencer runs into the room with the supplies)

**Carly and Spencer: What happened to your Kaa-san/Mom?**

Spencer-Oh no!

Carly-(looking away)Spencer, you tell them

Spencer-(with a sad expresion on his face, he sits down next to Carly, puts his arm around her and says) She died when she had Carly.

Me-How?

Spencer-Carly was born at 9 months and 20 days, and when mom had her she instantly died. The doctor told that that mom suffered from asma and she had an asma attack during the labor. They tried to help her but it was too late.

Me-That's sad.

Spencer nodded and went back to make the sculpture.

Me-Next question is from **Jackyboy-08 **who asks:

**Sam: Do you actually plan on getting a job when you're older? If so, what job?**

Sam-Yeah I am, I want to be a profesional ninja, I'm going to china and learn all about them!

Freddie-Sam you know that's not a real job.

Sam-Of couse it is!

Me-Next question for Freddiee!!!

**Freddie: How much stuff would you give up to have a normal mother who isn't a pshyco?**

Freddie-Really, I'm ok with my mom, she can be really weird, overly dramatic, super safe, extra caring over me, but I'm her only son and she loves me.

Sam-You're only saying that because she's watching you

Freddie-Not really

Me-Ok, I think Freddie's mom brainwashed him, so here's the next question for Gibby:

(Freddie frowns)

**Gibby: How the heck did you get Tasha to go out with you?**

Sam-Yeah Gibby, how?, is that girl a retard, are you paying her or smoething?

Gibby-No, she asked me out, as I said before, we met in the school's website, and then we met in person and she liked me and asked me out so I said yes, who would say no...FREDDIE?

Freddie-I want one of those.

Sam-Well unless you get a face transplant don't count on it.

Freddie-Oh have you looked in a mirror, you think your so hot.

Sam-And you think youre so hot too and you look like a hobo!

Freddie-You look like a piece of rib, a blonde piece of rib!!

Sam-You look like a computer, a dumb one that is

Freddie-Youre a dumb blonde!

Sam-You did not just go there

Freddie-I did, what ya gonna do....oh no...(Freddie hides under the chair)

Sam-You better protect yourself Freddork!

Me-Ok you guys here's the next question for you Freddie, get out of there. (Freddie sits back down)

**Freddie: Why are you so interested in computers?**

Freddie-Because, it's the only thing I can be inerested in besides school. Since my mom dosn't know how to use them she's ok with it, the only thing she know how to do is turn it on and go on the icarly website.

Spencer-Wow, even our grandma knows how to use a computer

Freddie-You know how she is.

Spencer and Carly-Yeah

Me-Next question is for Carleyyy!!!

She smiles

**Carly: Who do you think your best relationship was with and why?**

Carly-Well, I think with this guy

Freddie-ME!!!

Sam-Don't get so exited

Carly-No, with Ben

Sam and Freddie laugh

Sam-What's his last name again?

Carly-Shut up Sam, it was because he was my first kiss, and that's something special.

Me-Where is Ben anyways?

Carly-He was in elementary school with me, but he moved to Canada and we never seen each other ever since the 5th grade.

Me-Do you miss him?

Carly-Well now that you bring it up, sometimes, I had his number but I lost it.

Me-Oh, Spencer you done?

Spencer-No!...I think this is going to take a wile.

Me-Well there's a question for you.

Spencer stopped building the sculptier-shoot

Me-ok (I read)

**Spencer: Are you ever going to settle down with a wife? Because you can't seem to keep a girlfriend for more than a week.**

Spencer-Yes I will, but when the right girl comes along, see I've been dating this girl Anne...

Carly-She broke up with you last week

Spencer-Oh....what about Lindsay....

Carly-That was yesterday

Gibby-Wow Spencer, how many girlfriends have you had in your life?

Spencer-I have no idea.

Freddie-Spencer I admire you! (They high-five)

Sam, Carly and I rolled out eyes.

Me-Here are the final questions from** SimoneandJeanetteAreBest**

Everyone-Thank God!

Freddie-I don't like that chick so much

Me-Hmm I think I'll skip to this question heres one for you Freddie:

**Freddie-First off, I'm sorry people call you a dork and I don't think you're a dork, I actually find you somewhat attractive. **

Freddie-Scratch what i said, that girl has some good taste

Sam-Is she blind or something?

Freddie rolls his eyes

(I finish reading)

**But anyway, here's my question: If you were so sure Melanie was Sam in disguise and not really her twin, why did you get all flirty?**

Freddie-Because, if it was actully Sam she would get all grossed. If I had kissed her, I thought she would vomit or something.

Me-But the first time you kissed her she didn'y vomit, I actully think she liked it.

Sam-(Looks at me)

Freddie-Uhh...well, she would of....

Me-OH WAIT I ALMOST FORGOT!....Let me read you guys what she said at first....(smiles)

Sam and Freddie look at each other.

I clear my throght and read:

**So cool! I warn you, I'm going to ask a LOT of questions because I love you guys! By the way, Seddie is the pairing of Sam and Freddie, Sam and Freddie.**

I laugh happily as they look at each other.

Me-Don't you get it, the S is for Sam and the eddie is for Freddie.

Sam and Freddie-I WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH THAT THING.....HEY!....STOP REPEATING WHAT I SAY....UHHHGG!!!

Me-I didn't say anything about that

Sam and Freddie-WHAT?!?....GRRRR

Me-Going out....

Freddie-Uh...WHO WANTS POP CORN...BOB!

Me-Only I tell Bob what to do

Bob-Right on sista'

Me-Shut up Bob!

Bob-sorry

Me-So you guys?

Sam-Just get on with the next question will ya' (she takes the paper from my hand)

Sam-Spencer is for you!:

**Spencer-Why did you decide to be an artist instead of a lawyer?**

Me-Give me that! (I took the paper)

Spencer-Because, being a lawyer is so boring, art is much more fun!

Me-I know, I wanted to be a lawyer when I grow up, but what if I lose the case and all that stuff, sounds complicated

Spencer-Yep

Me-Next question is for Gibby:

**Where did you get the nickname Gibby from?**

Gibby-My real name is Gibson, but I don't like it so much so I tell everyone that my name's Gibby, get it Gib by...I take out the son and put a by.

Me-Ok Gibby we get it, next question is for Carly:

**Why wouldn't you kiss Nevel (except for the obvious reasons)?**

Carly-Hello!! he's so immature, and ugly, and he's like 3 years younger than me, if you were like 15 would you like to kiss a 12-year-old?....

Me-Nope

Carly-Exacly!

Me-Well, next and finall question is for Sam: (without looking at the paper I said)

Is it true that you have a tatto that sayis I Love Freddie

Sam-WHAT???

Freddie-HUH??

Me-HAHAHAHAA!!!!! JUST KIDDING!!

Sam-Don't mess with mama!

Me-Here's the real question:

**What was the worst thing you've ever done?**

Sam-Hmm...let me think...This one time, my mom got arrested for kickingg a police man, so me and Melanie had to go and get her out, so all the cops already knew us there, we told them we went to take out my mom from jail, and when Melanie was about to give the police man the money, another police man ran towards me and hit my butt without noticing, I got pissed and grabbed a bat that was near and started hitting him as hard as I could, Melanie and the other police man tried to grab me, but I kept hitting him till he puked up blood, and then Melanie hit me, and I stopped hitting the cop and hit her, then the other cop hit me so I hit them both and took the cop's gun and threatend to kill them, than some other cop shot my leg and I dropped the gun, went to the hospital, and went to juvie for 3 months.

Everyone-WOW!

Freddie-Sam I know you are willing to do anything but, I didn't see that coming.

Carly-When was that?

Sam-When I was like 12.

Carly-That explains the time you didn't come to school for 3 months.

Sam-Yup!

Me-Well that's it for this chapter--

Gibby-Wait...before we finish can I ask you a question Sam and Freddie?

Freddie-Sure

Sam-Sup?

Gibby-What do you guys think about Seddie?

Freddie-Well I think it's dumb

Sam-The dumbest

Sam and Freddie-Don't agree with me....Stop It!.....UhhG!!

Gibby-Well i think...

Me-WE'LL FIND OUT WHAT GIBBY THINKS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE WE HAVE NO MORE TIME!!!!

Sam-I don't think he has anything up there.

Gibby-I have alot of Knowladge you know.

Me-Yeah, yeah...BYE

Everyone wavees-Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

WELCOME BACK PEOPLE OF EARTH AND OTHER DISTANT PLANETS!!!!!

Sam-She says hi Freddie, referring to the distant planet part

Freddie-I think she ment you

Carly-SHHHh!...she's starting

Sam and Freddie Frown

Spencer-I FINISHED IT!!!!!

Carly-Really?...let me see

(Spencer showed us the sculpture of the Dragon Knights)

Everyone-Cool

Spencer-I know

Me-Anyways we have some good questions and dares today, so I'm going to randomly pick a Question or dare from this hat!

(I reach inside the hat and grab a paper, unfold it and read it)

The question is from **tiarashine** and she asks:

**Sam and Freddie why do u two nip at eachorher so much u two would be perfect for eachorher**

Sam-For starters, this is my hobbie, and second of all ARE YOU INSANE?? Does this chick take crazy pills or something?

Freddie-I would never go out with a phsyco like Samantha Pukett

Sam-Are you calling me a phsyco?

Freddie-Dumb phsyco blondie!!

Me-Oh Freddie, you know you love phsyco blondes

Freddie-Yeah...wait...WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Me-Nada

Sam-uhh

Me-Next question or date (I reach into the hat and read the paper)

This question is from **Veronica Heart** :

**Freddie: Have you ever done anything Bad?**

Freddie-Yes I have, once, I sneaked out of my house to go buy a smoothie at the groovy smoothies because I was grounded for not doing my algebra homework, but I just forgot,  
so as I was going to the Groovy smoothies, I saw a hobo, and ran back inside.

Sam-Wow Freddie, get a bat and you'll be a phsyco killer

(Everyone laughs)

Freddie-ggrrrrr

Carly-Oh Freddie, you know no matter what, Sam will never stop torturing you.

Sam-Not even if we get married....WHICH WE WON'T!

Freddie-What makes you think that?!?!

Sam-I don't know

Me-Ok next question or dare!! (I pull out another paper and read it)

It's a dare from **Boris Yeltsin**...and it's for Carly (she gets serious)

**I dare Carly to eat something blindfolded.**

Sam-I'll help in this one! (Sam stands up and looks for something in her purse)

Me-Bob! get me a blindfold!

Bob-OK! (He brings me the blindfold)

Me-Thanks (I blindfold Carly)

Me-Sam, what do you go in there?

Sam-Let's see, ribs

Everyone-Duh!

Sam-Bacon, uhhh, aha!, this is perfect! (it was piece of old lettuce)

Gibby-What are you doing with that on your bag?

Sam-Freddie's mom said I should start eating more of this and less ribs, darn that woman!

Spencer-Ready Carls?

Carly-Ready, give me whatever it is your going to give me.

Sam-You'll never guess.

Carly-Try me!

(Sam starts feeding Carly the lettuce)

Carly-This is gross!!

Sam-Thank you

Spencer-So, what do you think it is?

Carly-Uhh...bread?

Gibby-How can you confuse l....(Freddie covers his mouth)

Sam-No

Carly-well is it...beans?

Sam-Nope, give up?

Carly-No

Sam-Fine than keep guessing

Carly-give me the whole whatever it is.  
(Sam stuffs Carly's mouth with all the lettuce she had in her purse)

Carly-HMMM...LETTUCE IT'S LETTUCE!!!

Sam-No

Carly-Aww man I thought I had it this time.

Freddie-Sam don't be such a liar, that's it Carly you got it.

(Carly took off her blindfold and jumped off the chair)

Carly-In your face Sammy!!

Sam-Yeah yeah!!

(They sit back down)

Me-Let's see what's next (I take out another paper and read it)

Me-The same person **Boris Yeltsin** dares Sam!!

Sam-ook? Bring it!

**I dare Sam to dress up like a baby.**

Freddie-(laughing)This I want to see

Me-Bob!

Bob-(handing me baby cloth)Way ahead of you babe.

Me-Thanks

(He winks)

Me-Here you go Sam go change over there.

Sam-(Taking the cloth)-Wait, I never agreed with this.

Me-Too late, your already in the changing room, now go!

Sam-(Going inside the room and sighing)-Whatever

(2 minutes later)

(Sam comes out of the dressing room with a diaper, a Dora the explorer t-shirt, a bib that says "I Love You", a pacifier and a raddled.

(Everyone laughed, especially Freddie, he was the loudest one. Sam sat back on her chair next to Freddie)

Sam-(Looks at Freddie in a malign way)Say or do anything, ANYTHING, and I sware I'll...

Me-Ok next on the list!!! (I once again take a paper out of the hat and read it)

This one is from **Veronica Heart** :

**Spencer: I Think your a secret Seddie Shipper! Are you? Like do you try or want to make Sam and Freddie a couple?**

Spencer-What is Seddie??

Me-Spencer, have you been paying any attention to any of the discussions we have had?

Spencer-I don't know, I've been sculpting, like I am now!

Freddie-It's the paring of Sam and I!!

Spencer-Oh...so what's a shipper.

Freddie-When you support something!!!

Spencer-Oh, well I don't know.

Me-Oh Spencer, your good.

Spencer-At what?

Me-Well, Let's see what's next on the magical hat!!

A question from **SimonandJeanetteAreBes**t she says:

**I'm back! Freddie you don't like me?! (runs and crys, but comes back) I'm better now, it's just I like you a lot but when I read you thought I had good taste all was forgiven because you ARE cute, but I won't go out with you because I think you like someone else (and I don't mean Carly!)**

Freddie-I know who you think I like, Sam and I don't Simon I really don't, oh and know I'm insanely HOT!!

(Sam starts laughing histerically and Freddie growls at her. I keep reading)

**Also, Carly & Spencer, I am sorry about your mom and Freddie I'm so sorry about your dad and I wish I could something to make you guys feel better! But I'll just keep my mouth shut and not remind you of it.**

Carly-It's ok (I keep reading)

**Spencer: Why do you hang out with people who's names relate to their hobbies and/or jobs?**

Spencer-What, I don't know, It's not my fault Socco makes socks and Tyler makes ties, Ha! kinda rhymed.

Me-Ok...so here's the next question...

**Freddie: Between Shannon, Valerie, and Melanie, who's the best date?**

Freddie-Uhh....I don't know they were all so...odd, but I'd have to say (sarcastically) MELANIE BECAUSE SHE'S SMOKING HOT!!

Sam-You'r calling me hot??

Freddie-GOTCHA!!! I knew there wasn't any Melanie!

Sam-Freddie there is, why would I kiss a dork like you!

Freddie-Because you might have a crush on me, and you already did.

Sam-(Sarrcasticly)Yeahh...that's it...you drive me crazy!

Me-Next question for Gibby (doesn't see Gibby) Gibby?

(Gibby is in a corner, with wide eyes grabbing his shirt and humming the mission impossible theme song)

Sam-Come here Gibson, or I'll give you a wedgie!

(Gibby runs back to his chair)

**Gibby: Can you explain your method for counting Fat Cakes?**

Gibby-I...just count them...that's all

Sam-Ladies and Gentleman Gibby is going to loose it!...come on boy GIVE UP!!

Gibby-No, that's a good method

Sam-I meant the shirt, take it off already, I know you want to!

Gibby-No Sam, I can do this, I'M GIBBY AND I CAN HAVE MY SHIRT ON TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!

Carly-He'll give up

Spencer-Yup!

Me-NEXT question is for Sam!

**Sam: If you had to choose between bacon and ham, which would you choose?**

Sam- It's hard but I would choose..ham, It's bigger!!!...but I will never forget you bacon!

Me-Yeah...next question is for....Carly

**Carly: Why are you attracted to bad boys (like Griffin)?**

Carly-I'm not always attracted to bad boys, once I dated a boy named Mike, he was kinda nerdy

Sam-So you broke up with him!

Carly-Yeah, but some nerds are cute!

Freddie-I'm cute!

(Carly giggles)

Me-Next question is from **Veronica Heart** :

**Sam: Why do you like ham so much?**

Sam-It's meaty goodness, I just love it!!!

Me-okk, next question is for Carly again

**Carly: Does the Seddie Fights make you mad coz Sam and Freddie are always fighting?**

Carly-It gets pretty annoying sometimes, like sometimes, they're fighting when we have like 10 seconds to be live and I have to yell to the top of my lungs.

Sam and Freddie-Sorry!

Freddie-It's just that sometimes Sam gets so unpredictable!

Sam-And Freddie is always (trying to sound like Freddie) "Oh Sam your so unpredictable"

Freddie-It's cause you are.

Sam-And your a geek!

Freddie-Oh shut up Puckett

Sam-I thought we got through this the first time we where here Freddork!

Carly-SHUT IT!!!

Me-(Giggling) Ok guys calm down, here is the final dare from **SimonandJeanettearebest**:

**Okay, now I have a dare for everyone but Spencer (sorry, Spence, but upon hearing the dare you'll understand):**

Spencer-Aww man, that's ok

I dare Sam, Freddie, Carly, and Gibby to go on a double date with each other

Freddie-(standing up and going to Carly) Let's go Carly!

Sam-Ewww I have to go with Gibby?!?!

Me-No, let me finish will ya'

**(Sam and Freddie are dates; Carly and Gibby are dates). Then in the next chap tell us how it went down and if you liked it!**

Sam-Worse, I have to go on a date with that nub.

Gibby-But I have a girlfriend, and she'll think I'm cheating on her.

Me-Bob! Call Gibby's girlfriend and ask her if it's ok if Gibby goes on a date with Carly!

Bob-On it!

Carly-But I'm not cool with it!

Freddie-Me either, is bad enough she has to sit next to me, now a date, when pigs fly.

(A pig flew across the room)

Me-The time has come Fredward

Bob-She said that it was ok, but he can't kiss her.

Gibby-Didn't even think about it!

Carly-Me either!!

Me-Good, now I got you guys a reservation on the finest restaurant around here is called "Chez Pier"

Sam-Uhh fancy, will there be ribs?

Freddie-And who's going to pay the bill.

Me-Yes, and don't worry about it, the chef's my friend he says it's cool.

Freddie-Ok

Sam-I've got's me a date with Ribs!!

Spencer-Don't you mean Freddie?

Sam-No

(Sam, Freddie, Gibby and Carly leave)

Me-Sorry Spence you weren't included.

Spencer-It's cool

Me-Well, that's it for this chapter, We have a little surprise for you readers and the couples at the restaurant, so until then PEACE OUT!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I'm enjoying this cheese sandwich x]**

Me-Hey Everyone and welcome back to-

Sam-(burst in the room and sitting down)I don't wanna hear it Benson!

Freddie-(sitting besides Sam)But I already told you-

Sam-(interrupting)Whatever!

Carly-(coming in with Gibby and sitting besides Sam)You guy calm down!

Gibby-(sitting besides Freddie)Yeah, it was no big deal.

Sam-NO BIG DEAL!

Spencer-What happened?

All except Freddie that is looking at Sam sadly-WE DON"T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!

Freddie-Sam I said I'm-

Sam-(interrupting)I don't care OK!

Spencer-We wanna know what happened!

Me-Well we don't need to hear it because thanks to Bob, we got the inside scoop on what happened on the restaurant!

All-WHAT!?!?

(I click a button and a screen appears from the floor, revealing Sam and Freddie sitting next to each other and Gibby and Carly too)

(I smirk at them while they look at the screen shocked)

Waiter-Bonjour, and welcome to Chez Pier, what would you like to order?

Carly-(Looking up from the menu)I'll have a chicken salad.

Gibby-I'll have the special of the day.

Waiter-They'd be 2 stakes with a salad, ribs, rice with beans and cheesecake with a side chocolate ice creamer with sprinkles and nuts.

Gibby-Sounds good to me.

Waiter-Now what would you two lovers would like?

Sam-First we're not lovers UGH! and second I'll have the special too.

Freddie-I'll have the stake with the side salad and the desert.

Waiter-Anything else?

Sam-Oh and a banna-

Freddie-That'll be all

Waiter-(leaving)Very well.

Sam-You geek, I wanted a bannana split!

Freddie-(smirking)You'll get fat

Sam-(Rolls her eyes)

(A blond guy with blue eyes passes by they're table and flips Sam's hair by accident)

Sam-HEY!

Guy-I'm so sorry!

Sam-Oh...it's ok, I'm Sam by the way.

Guy-I'm Ryan, so your on a date with him? (pointing to Freddie)

Sam-No, I mean yes, I mean not like a date, it's just this dare and, it's not like I like him you know!

Ryan-Oh, well here's my number if you ever wanna call me or something, we can hang out.

Sam-Cool, bye (she sits down and Ryan leaves)

Freddie-What was that about?!

Sam-I just got a new friend (she sighs happily)

(Freddie frowns)

Waiter-(Puts they're food on the table) Von a'pettite (A/N:Idk if its spelled like that but whatever)

(They start eating theyr food)

(Ryan passes once more time and smiles at Sam. She does the same)

Carly-Oh Sam, someones crushing!!

Sam-Not really, I just met him, but that kid is hot!

(Carly giggles)

(Freddie frowns and keeps eating)

(Everyone was silent, until Ryan passed once more)

Ryan-Hey again Sam

Sam-Oh hi

Ryan-I was wondering if you could come for a second with me

Sam-(standing up)Sure, but, why?

Ryan-(holding her hand)You'll see. (They walked out the door)

Gibby-Ooook?

(30 minutes pass and Sam's not back yet. Everyone had already finish eating)

Carly-Where's Sam?

Gibby-She's with that Ryan dude, remember?

Freddie-(standing up)Be right back

(He walks outside and sees Sam making out with Ryan. He gasps, making them pull away from each other)

Sam-Uh...

Freddie-I cannot believe you!

Ryan-What's the matter Fregeek, have a crush on her? 'cuz she's mine now!

Sam-huh?

Freddie-What? of course not, and you don't know me to be calling me names!

Ryan-Well I guess I do now!

(Freddie frowns and hits Ryan in the nose causing him to bleed)

Carly-(coming outside)WHAT'S GOING ON!?!?

(Ryan hits Freddie back, and they both start rolling on the floor hitting each other)

Gibby-Guys Stop! (He tries to separate them but he gets punched)

Sam-(Frowns)QUIT IT! (She separates them but gets hit on the nose by Freddie and starts to bleed)

Freddie-(Gasp)I'm sorry!

Sam-(let's them go and goes back inside)

(Freddie stands up going back inside. He sees Sam going outside with her food and taking a bus)

Freddie-SAM WAIT! (He goes to the bus along with Carly and Gibby. Sam sat at the end of the bus, and since it was so full they had to sit at front)

[End of footage]

Spencer-Your mad because Freddie hit you!?!

Sam-No chiz! (the bleeding had stopped already and she looked fine)

Freddie-I said I'm sorry OK!

Sam-SORRY IS NOTHING FREDDIE, I MIGHT HIT YOU BUT NOT ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU BLEED!

Freddie-IT WASN'T MY INTENSION, I WAS TRYING TO HIT RYAN!

Sam-Well look were that got you.

Freddie-YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING!

Sam-FOR WHAT?

Freddie-FOR LEAVING ME AND GOING WITH THAT GUY THAT YOU JUST MET AND START MAKING OUT WITH HIM!

Sam-SO, IT'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM, YOUR NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

Me-OK CALM DOWN! Lets answere some questions or do some dares and see if you can forget about it OKAY!

Everyone-Mhhm

Me-Ok so the first dare is from **Shadow the Hedgehog 12:**

**Sam - You have to fence with Spence.**

Sam-Why not with Freddie?

Me-Juts do it.

(Sam and Spencer stand up facing each other while Bob hands them the sword thing)

Me-FENCE!

(Spencer starts fencing and Sam stands there dodging all his hits. Than she just pokes him with the sword)

Sam-Too easy (She throws the sword to Bob and sits back down)

Spencer-HOW! (Sits)

Sam-You just suck at it (She laughs)

Me-(Smiling) Here's then next question:

**Freddie - (I know I've had dares involving other show but I like those kind of dares) You have to duel against Joey Wheeler with Jaden Yuki's deck.**

Freddie-HOW?

Bob-Here is the deck (patting on shoulder) Good luck dude

Freddie-What am I supposed to do.

Me-You heard me!

Joey-(Standing on the other side of the room)I'm ready!

Freddie-I'm not

Joey-Five-head dragon! (A five headed dragon appears in the middle of the room.)

Freddie-(Nervously browses around his cards and chooses one randomly)-Uh...Thousand eyes idol!

Joey-(smirking)ATTACK!

(The monster eats Freddie's monster)

Me-I guess Joey wins, hehe, bye Joey!

Joey-I AM THE BEST AND DON"T YOU FORGET IT!

Sam-NERD!

Joey-(far away)I HEARD THAT!

Sam-I kNOW!!

Me-Here are some questions!

**Spencer - Why do all of Socko's relatives have jobs similar to their names? And if you don't know ask Socko.**

Spencer-I don't know.

Me-Bob, call Socko and Tyler.

(he nods)

(5 minutes later)

(Two brunet guys came into the room. They were about Spencer's age. They sat down next to Spencer and high-five with him)

Sam-So your the famous Socko and Tyler

Socko-Yup

Tyler-UhU

Spencer-These are my best buds

Me-So you guys, why are your jobs related to your work?

Socko-Well, you see, our mom really liked socks

Tyler-And our dad really liked ties

Socko-So she named me Socko and she wanted me to make socks

Tyler-And he named me Tyler and wanted me to make ties

Both-But we make great socks and ties! (They showed them socks and ties with multi color lights flashing)

Everyone-Cool!

Me-Well everyone, now you can ask Socko and Tyler anything you want, even a dare them.

Socko-Wait, we never agreed to this.

Tyler-Yeah!

Gibby-That's what Sam said at the beginning, and look were she is now

(They looked at Sam with a pissed-off expression)

Both-ooooK?

Me-Anyways onto the next question:

**Freddie - Have you ever played Shadow the Hedgehog?**

Freddie-(in low voice)explains your pet name (normal voice) Yeah. Once I went over to my cousin Amanda's house, and she's into those video games, so I started playing with her. It was kinda hard though.

Sam-Another geeky thing to the list Freddumb

Freddie-It's not geeky

Sam-whatever

Me-Don't take that as an offence Shadow, you know how Sam is.

Sam-(eating ribs)

Freddie-(rolls his eyes)Where did you get that from?

Sam-The restaurant, duh! Mama needs her meat

Freddie-(rolls his eyes again)

Me-Keep rolling your eyes and they're gonna fall out. Anyways here's our next question:

**Sam - Who's your favorite Sonic X character?**

Sam-Well Sonic, DUH!

Freddie-SO YOU ARE A GEEK! YOU LIKE SONIC!

Sam-Sonic is not for geeks, I used to watch Sonic Underground when I was younger.

Freddie-Mhhm

Me-Anyways here's another question:

**Carly - Why does your brother have a magic meatball? I know I should be asking him but I already asked him something.**

Carly-Oh he threw it away, too much drama with it, but he bought it and well, you know the rest (chuckles)

Sam-He even bought an outrage because of the stupid thing

Spencer-It wasn't stupid. It was very wise.

Socko-So that was the weird noise when I called you!

Spencer-Maybe...

Me-Hehe, the outrage knows how to use the Internet?

Spencer-YEAH! he downloads metal music.

Gibby-Who knew outrages like metal music?

Me-(chuckling)Anyways here's a question from **HermioneLennon:**

**Gibby-Why, although the answer may be quite disturbing, do you like to take your shirt off all the time?**

Gibby-Because, when I was born there wasn't any shirts for me to wear, so I got used to it. And I LOVE IT!! But I still can't take off my shirt, not if that dragon will come for me.

Me-Dragrender

Gibby-Yeah (gets distracted by a fly)

Me-Next Question is from **SimonandJeanetteAreBest:**

**Spencer: After Freddie, Carly, and Sam returrned from the space station did you ever see that mysterious little girl again?**

Spencer-What little girl?

Me-Oh come on Spencer, don't be such a liar

Carly-What little girl?

Spencer-One that was running around the house

Me-So did you?

Spencer-No

Me-Well than, here's our next question:

**Freddie: Since you like Galaxy Wars, does that mean you like Harry Potter? If so, are you excited for the new theme park coming in June?**

Freddie-Well, I do like Harry Potter, but that doesn't make me a geek!

Sam-Yes it does!

Freddie-No it doesn't, and wait, there's a new park coming in June? Cool!

Sam-geek

Freddie-(frowns and looks at me)Go on

Me-Ok than:

**Gibby: We know Sam, Freddie, and Carly's first kiss. Who was yours?**

Gibby-It's not your business...

Sam-Yeah it is Gibson, who was it, your mommy?

Gibby-Maybe, but no!

Everyone-Than who?

Gibby-It was Tasha

Spencer-Tasha's your first girlfriend?

Gibby-Duh!

Sam-Who else would date him?

(cricket noises)

Sam-My thoughts exactly

Me-Poor Gib, here's the next question:

**Sam: How do you think you became a tomboy with a sister who's so girly?**

Sam-Mom!

Carly-Why your mom?

Sam-Because, she's not girly material, Melanie's always girly because when we were younger, mom left a Nanny for us, and she spent more time with Melanie than with me. She always gave her manicures and showed her to be polite. It makes me sick!

Freddie-Anti-social!

Sam-Your the anti-social nerd!

Me-Next questioN!:

**Carly: Do you ever get bugged by Spencer's abnormal behavior?**

Carly-Once, I go so bugged that I wished he was normal again, and he actually was. He was dating MRS BENSON! and had a tuxedo and everything. There was no iCarly. Sam was in juvie. Freddie was dating some slut, and I was dating Nevel!

Sam-When did that happen?

Freddie-What slut?

Spencer-MRS BENSON?

Carly-Christmas, that chick that everyone hates, and yes!

Me-Wow, shocker, here's a dare:

**Okay, since I left Spencer out of the dare, here's one JUST for him! I dare you, Spencer Shay, to fence with Mrs. Benson! Hope she doesn't whoop your butt!**

Spencer-She won't!

Me-Bob, get Mrs Benson

Mrs Benson-I'm already here!

Freddie-Where did you came from?

Mrs Benson-I was here all along, with that nice man, Bob. (She handed Spencer the sword and helmet thing and she put on her helmet)

Me-For the second time on this chapter, FENCE!

(They started fencing, and Mrs Benson quickly poked him with the sword)

Me-One for Freddie's mom! Fence!

(She won again!)

Me-Last round, Fence!

(Spencer dodged the first swing from her but the second he go poked in the face)

Me-And Freddie's mom wins!

Mrs Benson-YEAH!

Spencer-Good job!

Mrs Benson-I whoopd your butt!

Freddie-MOM!

Mrs Benson-Sorry Freddie-Teddy!

Sam-(looks at him smirking)Freddie-Teddy?

Freddie-Shut...Up

Me-Sit you two, now you can ask Mrs Benson things, or dare her :)...Next Question is from **Veronica Heart:**

**Spence. when did you learn to sculpt?**

Spencer-When I was younger, I took classes but they said I was no good, so I learned by myself. There was a junk yard real close to our house so I went there every day after school and practiced.

Carly-Really?

Spencer-Yeah, you don't remember because you were a baby

Carly-Oh!

Me-Next is for Carlyy!!

**Carly:would you ever like to kiss Gibby?**

Carly-Eww, No!

Gibby-What?

Carly-I mean...he's just my friend, so no

(Gibby sighs in relief)

Me-(chuckles)Next question is for....Fredward Benson!

**Freddie: How could you get melanie and Sam mixed up?! Sam has blue eyes melanie has brown ones, Sam's a tomboy, melanie's a girly girl! Melanie's voice is high pitched, Sam's isn't!**

Freddie-What if she was wearing contact Lents (A/N"I'm not sure if that's the name) and she could of just raised her voice or something. And Sam could have put on those girly cloth like the time Carly made her girly!

Sam-Freddork she IS my twin sister!

Freddie-Whatever!

Me-(to Sam)Should I?

Sam-Whatever!

Me-Bob, get Melanie!

Bob-On it, oh by the way, Mrs Benson you have a call from someone

Mrs Benson-Who?

Bob-i don't know they say it's very important

Mrs Benson-Ok, I'll be right back Freddie-Teddy (she leaves)

Freddie-uhhu

Me-While he does that let's go to our next question:

**Sam: I dare you to slow dance with Freddie! muhaha! Yeah I'm evil i know!**

Sam-What?!?!

Freddie-What?!?!

Me-Just stand up and dance (They did as they were told as I push a button and Running Away from AM plays)

(Freddie put his hands around Sam's waist and Sam around his neck)

Sam-This song is so familiar

Me-It's because it's the song you-(Bob covered my mouth)

Bob-Shhh!

(I nodded and kept watching them)

(They looked very uncomfortable, but rolled with the flow. I looked at the next question and smiled)

Me-Here's a dare for you too but keep dancing. It's from **zazeendot**

(They kinda didn't hear me, they were looking at each other)

Me-uhh (They're faces were inches appart until...)

**Sam i dare u to kiss Freddie yet again!**

(It was too late 'cause they were already making out!)

(Everyone was shocked)

Me-Uh...that's all we have, remember to send in more questions and dares. Including Mrs Benson, Socko and Tyler. Peace OUT!!


	7. Chapter 7

Me-HELLO PEOPLE AND WELCOME TO...

(Fireworks go up to the sealing and light up really big saying _iAsk The Cast)_

Me-iASK THE CAST! (Everyone claps except for Sam and Freddie whom are too busy)

Me-Today we're gonna start with the dares first, than we'll go to the questions!

Gibby-Can I take off my shirt now?

Me-No

Gibby-Aw man!

Carly-What about...? (She pointed her thumb at Sam and Freddie making out)

Me-Oh, them?...that reminds me, I got a new assistant, FREIGHT TRAIN!

A big man with dark skin walked in and grabbed Sam and Freddie and sat them in they're chairs.

Sam-What was that for?

Freddie-YEAH!

Freight Train-It looks like you were sucking each other's faces off

Me-(Chuckling) Thanks man

Freight Train-No problem (He walks away)

Me-That's my new assistant, he works for some dude named Gustavo, but I stole him from him...hehe...he's like a body guard, so you've been all warned.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

Me-(smiling)Anyways let's get this show on the road. First dare is from **SimonandJeanetteAreBest**

**OK I dare all of you to dress & act like Hogwarts students/professors! Here's who:**

**Freddie-Harry Potter**

**Sam-Ginny Weasley**

**Carly-Hermione Granger**

**Gibby-Ron Weasley**

**Spencer-Albus Dumbledore**

**Socko-Hagrid**

**Tyler-Snape**

**Mrs. B-McGonagall**

**I would've mentioned Draco Malfoy but you don't have enough people**

**(A/N BTW they're all talking in ritish accents now)**

Gibby-(With a british accent)Okay than

Mrs Benson-If that is the dare than okay.

Spencer-Shouldn't we have those gown things they ware?

Me-Yeah (to Bob) get me those gown things.

Bob-Okay dokey

Me-AND ONE FOR ME TOO

Bob-UhU!

(Bob comes back with a gown thing for everyone. Even for Freight Train and himself)

Freddie-(In brittish voice)Now, why do we have to do this?

Me-(British)Because that girl dared us to!

Sam-(British)Does that mean I have to talk British and act nice for one whole chapter!

Me-Yes

Sam-Uhg!

Freddie-(Chuckling. British accent)I really have to be Harry Potter, the gratest

Me-Well you both are kinda geeky...

Freddie-HEy!

Sam-It's so true

Me-Sam, be nice, he's your boyfriend

Sam-What? I never sai-

Me-Ginny and Harry are dating in the movie! and besides you two were in the middle of a _make out session _just before Freight Train here, broke you guys up.

Freddie-(whispering)Thanks allot Freight Train

Me-(Smirking)Alright my little British peoplez here is some dares from **Super Saiyan 4 Majin Goku**

Freddie-Aw man, this guy-chick whatever again.

Me-Freddie! Be nice!

Spencer-Uh...you sound just like Mrs Benson

Me-0.O HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, I AM NOT A NEAT FREAK WHO IS OBSESSED WITH THICK BATHS...

Spencer-Sorry

Me-Sorry Spence, didn't mean to yell.

Mrs B-HEY! I Am not obsessed with thick baths. I just think Freddie Bear here should take them more often, so he won't get sick!

Me-Whatever.

**Dang, I didn't see the last part coming. Anyways, here are some dares and questions.**

**Freddie: Next time there's a dare fo you to dule someone read this. *Tosses him a rulebook* Als, you have to play Shadow the Hedgehog in battle mode against my OC Shadow.**

Freddie-(Catches rulebook, but then lets it fall)Okay, but...why? I don't even play that game, and this rule book is REALLY heavy!

Carly-Your smart, figure it out.

Freddie-(Sighs) Fine! (Starts reading book)

**Spencer: Sculpt the Sonic X cast, I really am strtoig to run outta ideas and it was the first thing to come to mind.**

Spencer-(Standing up)I'll go get the supplies (Walks away)

**Socko: Make socks that have designs of Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra.**

**Tyler: Make a tie that has Edward and Alphonse Elric from Full Metal Alchemist.**

Socko and Tyler-We need a sowing machine

Me-Bob!

Bob-(sighs in sadness) Here you go sweetie.

Me-(Frowning) Whats up with you?

Bob-My girlfriend just dumped me.

Me-(Hiding a smirk)I'm sorry. (Pets him in the back. Looks away and starts giggling)

Bob-Here! (hands me sowing machine)

Me-Thanks (Gives it to Socko and Tyler)

Socko and Tyler start making the socks and ties.

**Mrs. Benson: Loosen up for 5 chapters or I'm sending Chaos after you, *Points at Chaos behind me***

Mrs B- I don't believe in fictional characters.

Me-SO? I do, now loosen up, or else.

Mrs B-Or else what?

Me-Freddie will leave you and go live with Sam

Sam and Freddie-HUH!

Mrs B-(Gasps) NEVER!

Me-And Chaos will destroy you.

Mrs B-Fine, I'm _down _with that.

Me-(Gives her a weird look) Okayy...

**Sam: You have to fight Shelby Marx, I honestly wana know who's tougher.**

Me-Freight Train, get Shelby Marx butt in here!

Freight Train-B,R,B! (Leaves and in a few minutes comes back with Shelby, carrying her on his shoulders.)

Shelby-PUT ME DOWN!

Freight Train-Okay than (Let's her down and she falls)

Shelby-(Standing up)Where am I?

Me-iAsk The Cast!

Shelby-Okay...so that is...?

Carly-(Waving)Hi Shelby

Freddie-(Facing her) Hey Shelby

Shelby-(Stepping away)Hi...so, why am I here?

Me-To fight Sam

Sam-(Standing up)I bet I can beat you

Shelby-Oh it's on.

A wrestling court appears out of nowhere. We all sit around it while Shelby and Sam are up in the wrestling court.

I stand between the two, with a microphone.

Me-IN THIS CORNER, BLOND, ROUGH, 115 POUNDS, LOVES HAM AND CAN KICK YOUR ASS, SAM PUCKETT!

Sam-(Waves than looks back at Shelby)

Me-AND IN THIS OTHER CORNER, BRUNETTE, 115 POUNDS, CAN KICK ANY TOUGH GUY OR GIRLS ASS, SHELBY MARX! **(A/N I really don't know how much they weight so, whatever)**

Shelby-(Waves and looks back at Sam)

I get off the stage and sit down next to Gibby.

Me-BEGIN!

Sam and Shelby get closer to each other with they're fists up.

Shelby tries to punch Sam but she skips and grabs her arm, pushing her to the floor. Sam puts a foot on her but Shelby stands up and punches Sam in the stomach.

Sam growls and ignores the pain in her stomach and hits Shelby in the nose causing her to start bleeding.

The two girls start rolling around the court, punching each other and pulling each others hair.

And then, Shelby stands up and as Sam did the same, Shelby punched her in the face, knocking her down and pinning her.

"3...2...1...! And THE WINNER IS SHELBY MARX!" The guys said holding up Shelby's hand.

"Oh...My...God" Everyone said in union, switching they're glares from Sam knocked out bleeding on the floor to Shelby, standing victoriously looking at everyone and her nose bleeding.

Sam tries to stand up but she can't.

Me-Somebody, Help her!

Freddie-(Stands up and runs towards Sam. Spencer leaves what he's doing and helps)

Freddie-Sam are you okay? (He asked kneeling down to see her face)

Sam-(Opening her eyes)No, my everything hurts.

Freddie-(Carries Sam bridal style off the stage)

Mrs B-OH MY GOD is she okay?

Freddie-I don't know.

Shelby-Oh my god, I didn't know it was gonna end up this bad, I'm so sorry!

Me-Uhh...I think we should take Sam to the hospital now...Sorry we have to end so early everyone, but see you all next time on...

Everyone-(Whispering in shock) iAsk The Cast

As the cameras fade out, you can see everyone rushing out the doors.


	8. Chapter 8

Me-(Nervous voice)Hey everyone

Mrs B-Is Samantha going to be okay?

Me-Yes, Freddie and Spencer took her to the hospital, she should be back in about 10 minutes.

Carly-So what did the doctor say?

Me-He said it's nothing serious, just a black eye, broken nose and allot of pain from the bruises Shelby left.

Gibby-Wow, I thought Sam was stronger.

Socko-Yeah, once Spencer and her came to my house, and I didn't have ham so she beat me up.

Tyler-(Laughing)A girl kicked your butt dude.

Socko-She kicked yours too.

Tyler-Oh...I...forgot.

Carly-You know Sam!

Gibby-Yup...hey how about Freddie?

Carly-What about Freddie?

Gibby-Aren't he and Sam like...you know...together?

Carly-I have no idea. They did kiss.

Me-I think they are, but you never know what goes on on they're heads.

Carly-I know what goes on Sam's...

Everyone-Meat!

Me-(Giggling)Well while they get here let's do some dares or questions.

Everyone-Okay

Me-First dare is from **Super Saiyan 4 Majin Goku**

**Carly: *Points at a black Hedgehog* Is tht Mephiles the Dark or Shadow the Hedgehog? Get it right and I won't torture you wth an iPod filled with bagpipe songs played by Mrs. Briggs.**

Carly-Uhh...amm...Uh...I DON'T KNOW, BUT I DON'T WANNA GET TORTURED EITHER!

Me-Just answer Mephiles Dark or Shadow?

Carly-I don't know...Mephiles Dark?

Me-EHHH! Wrong! it's Shadow, sorry Carls. (I look at Freight Train and he runs off to get something than comes back with an iPod)

Carly-Who's iPod is that?

Freight Train-(Putting big headphones on Carly and pushing play)Mrs Briggs

Carly-AH! (bagpipe music starts attacking her ears)

Gibby-Poor Carly.

Me-Haha, don't you mean poor Gibby

Gibby-What?

Me-Hear this

**Gibby: I'm adding another 10 chapters to you not taking your shirt off, and if you do, in addition to Dragblack chasing you so will EvilDiver, GoldPheonix, Dragreder, and Darkwing.**

Gibby-You've got to be kidding...

Me-Nope!

Tyler-Good Luck Gib!

Gibby-0.o

Me-Next question is for Carly...but since she's a little...preoccupied...then-

Spencer-We is back people!

Carly-Hey, where's Sam?

Sam-(Coming in with Freddie)Me be Sam!

Carly-(Running to hug her, so did the others)I'm so happy your okay!

Sam-(Breathless)Okay people, you can let go now!

Everyone-(Sitting down)Sorry

Me-So, what happened Sam?

Sam-Oh they just gave me some medicine that is So awesome, it tastes like bacon!

Carly-Really?

Sam-Yeah, (Taking out some bottle from her pures)wanna try it?

Carly-(Pushing it away)No thank you.

Me-Carly...

Carly-Yeah?

I give her a look.

Me-Freight Tr-

Carly-OH (Sighs heavily and puts her headphones back on)

Sam-Whats up with that?

Gibby-They gave her a dare that if she didn't answer right she had to listen to Mrs Briggs' bagpipes.

Sam-Uhg!

Me-So, lets get answering peoples!

**Freddie: Why didn't you use Thousand Eyes Restric's special effect?**

Freddie-What?

Me-The duel thing from chapter 6

Freddie-Oh, cause I don't know how to play that game!

Me-Than read the rule book, and by the way Super Saiyan 4 Majin Goku is a dude!

Freddie-Oh

Carly-You should read the rule book!

Me-Yeah, it's only like 20 pages and you say it's heavy.

Sam-What a wimp!

Freddie-(Mutters)Whatever.

Me-Okay then

**Sam: Who's your favorite Marauder from Harry Potter?**

Sam-I don't watch Harry Potter

Everyone-(Gasps)WHAT?

Sam-Big deal!

Me-Harry Potter is cool how can you not watch it!

Sam-I just don't okay, I saw the first 3 movies when I was younger, but I forgot!

Me-Oh!

**Carly: Who's your least favorite character from Harry Potter?**

Carly-(Sarcastic)Harry Potter

All-WHAT?

Carly-(Laughing)Just Kidding, I really don't know, but I'll have to say, umm..Snape, he's just so weird.

All-Oh!

Spencer-Good, cause Harry is like the best of them all!

All-Yeah!

Me-He is the main character!

All-Duh!

Me-Anyways

**Spencer: Why did you keep losing to Toader in fencing dood?**

Spencer-Do...do I really need to answere that?

Me-Yes

Spencer-He's better than me okay! The only person I've seen to beat Toder is Freddie and Mrs Benson.

Freddie-(Acting all cool) You know me, I'm awesome.

Sam-(Laughs historically)

Freddie-(Gives her a death glare)

Me-Ha! Here is a question from **TippyToe Zombie**

**This is a question for all of you: Can I have a dollar? I do not think that Freddie is a dork, he is a nerd. NERDS OF THE WORLD UNITE AND CONQUER! **

Everyone-NO!

Freddie-I'm a hot nerd!

Sam-And I'm in love with Jermy not let's get back to reality Frednerd!

Freddie-XP

Sam-(Rolls eyes)

Me-Dare...

**I will now sign off with my standard signature I dare you all to sing.**

**I am the TippyToe Zombie**

**I like to limbo**

**Often I fall on people's heads**

Everyone- (Spencer repeating after everyone)- I am TippyToe Zombie. I like to limbo. Often I fall in people's heads.

Spencer-OFTEN I FALL IN PEOPLE'S HEADS!

Me-Your late. Haha! **SimonandJeanetteAreBest **is here! let's see what she says!

**Oh...my...gosh...Is Sam going to be okay? Please let her be okay! I'm crying! (not really but you get it)**

**I hope she's okay.**

Sam-Aw. Thank you for caring! I usually don't say thanks so you should feel special.

Freddie-I cared!

Sam-(Glares at him, and back at me) Well...?

Me-Oh...review dare/question thing! Right!

**Sam=Why'd you stick your tongue in Freddie's ear (from iPsycho)? You like his taste?**

Sam-HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT HAPPENED! Did that crazy chick record us?

Me-(Smirks)Yeah, she did!

Sam-(Growls) He was being annoying, as usual!

Freddie-Demon!

Sam-Dork!

Me-Yeahhhh...next question!

**Mrs. B=Who would you rather Fredward marry: Sam or Carly?**

Mrs B-Sassy pants or Blond haired demon. NEITHER! But if marrying one of them will make my Freddie Teddie happy it makes mommy happy.

Sam-(Pointing at Freddie)Who would marry that?

Freddie-(Frowning and standing up from his chair) YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME FOR CARING FOR YOU WHEN SHELBY KICKED YOUR ASS ALL OVER THE WRESTLING RINK!

Sam-(Stuttering) Uh...I...Uh

Mrs B-Freddie, what did we say about bad language.

Freddie-Not now mom! (Turning back to Sam) YOUR HEARTLESS YOU KNOW! I KNOW YOU BEAT ME UP AND YOUR MEAN EVERY DAY, BUT YOU DON'T EVEN THANK ME! (Sits back down with arm crossed)

Sam stares at her shoes.

Freddie stares at his hands.

Me-(Sighs)

**Freddie=Could you beat up Sam if you wanted to and just don't because of feelings you may have?**

Everyone stares at Freddie, except for Sam who is still looking at her shoes.

Freddie-(Looks at me in the eyes) What do you think Liif3?

Me-Uh...that you like her.

Freddie-(Sighs and looks at his hands)

Me-(Looks at the review paper)

**Carly=Are you jealous of Tasha because she dates Gibby**

Carly-Huh?...of course not! I'm happy that Gibby has a girlfriend.

Gibby-(Smiling)Thanks Carly!

Carly-(Returning the smile) No prob Gib!

Me-(Smiles)Nice!

**Spencer=Would you date Mrs. Benson (then F and C would be related so no Creddie!)?**

Spencer-Are you insane! Noooo! Never! Mrs Benson is like...OLD!

Mrs B-HEY!

Spencer-Sorry, sorry Freddie.

Freddie-(Looking at the ground now)It's okay.

Me-(Raises eyebrow) Okay... (Looks at review paper and grins from ear to ear) Hear this!

**I dare Seddie to be locked in a small glass box for a whole chapter. Carly and Gibby too, but a different box.**

Carly, Gibby, Sam and Freddie-(Standing up) WHAT! I'M NOT DOING THAT!

Sam-You can't make us!

Me-Oh can I?

All-Uh Oh!

Me-(Smiles) Freight Train!

Freight Train-Hey!

Me-Get these love birds into a glass box.

Freight Train-Okay dokey Liif3!

Freight Train gets a glass box and puts Sam and Freddie in it. Carly and Gibby in another.

Sam-This chiz is too small!

Freddie-I am very uncomfortable in this position.

Freddie was sitting on the box floor with his feet to the wall and his hands around Sam's waist locked together while Sam was sitting on his lap with one hand on the box top and the other in Freddie's leg.

Gibby-It's not THAt bad!

Carly-Yeah, except that my head hurts!

Gibby's back was on the box floor while Carly sat on his belly duking her head.

Me-Aww! I wish I could take a picture of this!...best dare ever HA!

Mrs B-I cannot have my son in that position! I was supposed to give him _the talk _tomorrow!

Me-Huh? This has nothing to do with...(Looks at Freddie and Sam trying to move) uh...0.o

Tyler-Not to sound...wrong, but, it does seem wrong!

Socko-No chiz!

Spencer-At least Carly and Gibby aren't in a _wrong _position.

Mrs B-Do you only care about Carly? What about my Freddie! He can...

Spencer-DON'T SAY IT! (Covers ears) LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!

Mrs B-(Sighs)

Me-OKAY Try not to focus on the people in the glass box (Stares at them) Aw man! ANYWAYS, here's a question from **freaky156**

**Sam - Why are you so crazy all the time?**

Sam-(Slapping Freddie by accident) Cuz that's just me. I'm Sam. Don't like it, deal with it!

**Freddie-Why must you always make me want to hit you?**

Freddie-(Rubbing his cheek with one hand and the other still around Sam) How should I know!

Me-Haha...Maybe cause he's a bully!

Freddie-I don't know him!

Me-Me either! Anyways...

**Awww poor Sam. I dare everyone to pretend to be someone I choose **

**Freddie=Spencer Sam=Carly Mrs.B=Socko Tyler=LiiF3**

Me, Spencer, Sam and Tyler-(Over thinking it)

Me-Okay so me be Tyler...uh, I guess I'm not the host anymore :( Switches seats with Tyler)

Tyler-I got the power! Hehe!

Freddie-Well...I'm kinda trapped in a box with a demon so I don't have much to say!

Sam-Well gosh Freddie! Don't be so mean to me! It's not nice being mean!

Freddie-0.o

Carly-Uh...Gibby...uuhh...your...uh...your face is ugly, yeah! it looks like ah...uhh...Gibby?

Gibby-That was mean?

Spencer-I LOVE TECH!

Mrs B-(Makes socks)

Me-So what, I'm supposed to make ties now...OMG I HAVE A PERFECT IDEA FOR TIES. Seddie ties! OMG!

Socko-Be careful Liif3, you can get pinched with the needle.

Me-Oookay?

Tyler-Okay than. (Looks at review paper like it's an algebra test of 300 exercises) How can you understand this, is it...Spanish?

Me-Huh? Dude no! Oh! that...that's my...OMG THAT'S MY DIARY, HOW DID THAT GET IN THERE! (Takes diary back)

Tyler-(Shrugs) You speak Spanish?

Me-Duh! That's my language man! Good thing none of you know Spanish! Hehe.

Freddie-I do...Fea!

Me-Estupido, te voy a dejar en esa caja con Sam si sigues chavando!

Freddie-What?

Me-Oh I know you understood.

Spencer-(Laptop on his lap) It means, Stupid, I'm going to leave you in that box with Sam if you keep...huh?"

Me-Haha, _chavando_ isn't in the dictionary...I think, it's a made up word, I think, it's like annoying.

Spencer-Oh so, if Freddie keeps being annoying you'll leave him there with Sam!

Me-SPENCER! THAT'S THE SMARTEST THING YOU'VE EVER SAID!

Spencer-Huh?

Me-Nothing...uh...I'm gonna make the Seddie ties now. (starts netting)

Tyler- Well, I guess I'm host for a chapter. So I guess...I'm a Seddie fan 0.o

Sam and Freddie-NO!

Me-Hehe, he's good!

Tyler-Here is a question from**iLet it Rock**

**Sam: How hot is Freddie?**

Sam-Eww...he's not hot!

Tyler-(Chuckles)

**Freddie: How hot is Sam?**

Freddie-(Trying to get Sam to stay still) She's not hot!

**Sam and Freddie, you got to answer honestly because you're going to be set up to a lie detector!**

Sam and Freddie-Huh?

Tyler-Let's see the results. Bob got the results?

Bob-You got it man (Hands him papers) By the way, your a better host than her (Points at Liif3)

Me-HEY! I HEARD THAT BOB!

Bob-Gotta go! (Runs off)

Tyler-(reading the paper)Looks like...Sam lied...and Freddie...Freddie told the truth?

Freddie-Told you, she's not hot!

Me-Uh...so Sam you think Freddie's hot like the sun...oooh :D

Sam-Not like the sun...(Mutters) Like a tiny part of it.

Freddie-(Smiles)

Tyler-This is a dare from **DaydreamKid**

**ok, i dare sam to have melanie and pete come and double date with sam and freddie. there dates are sam and pete & melanie and freddie**

Sam and Freddie-We're kinda preoccupied!

Me-(Chuckles)

Bob-Perv!

Me-Hey! No I'm not!

Tyler-Sorry DaydreamKid, they'll do the dare when they're out of the box. There's a question from **Boris Yeltsin**

**Question for everybody: do you think Nevel should get taken to court after all the illegal stuff he's done to try and get rid of iCarly?**

Everyone-YEAH!

Tyler-There's your answer Boris! I know you have a dare but Freddie is kinda busy right now.

Bob and Freight Train-(Chuckles)

Me-Pervs!

Bob-Hey!...yeah.

Tyler-Well...that's all for today folks, see ya next time on...

Everyone-iASK THE CAST!

Sam and Freddie-Can we get out now?

Me-No, not until next chapter.

Sam-So we have to stay here till you upload?

Me-Pretty much...yeah, and you know how I sometimes take so long on uploading.

Sam and Freddie-AHHHHHH!


	9. Chapter 9

Me-HELLO MY FELLOW READERS!

Tyler-They're my readers, I'm the host now remember!

Me-That was last chapter!

Tyler-So?

Me-So, it's over, your not the host anymore, I am, now go sit in the corner Tyler!

Tyler-Why?

Me-Just go!

Tyler-(sad expression)Okay (Goes sits in the corner)

Me-Everyone! I made the seddie ties! (Shows everyone purple ties with tiny faces of Sam + tiny faces of Freddie = seddie)

Sam and Freddie-Can you let us out now?

Me-Oh, yeah (Lets them out)

Sam-Finally, that was torture!

Freddie-You left us there for about seven days! Without food. Sam almost killed me!

Sam-(Eating ribs) I get cranky when I'm hungry!

Freddie-(Rolls his eyes)

Me-Any who, Sam, Freddie. Dare time!

**DaydreamKid**

**ok, i dare sam to have melanie and pete come and double date with sam and freddie. there dates are sam and pete & melanie and freddie**

Me-Bob! Get Melanie and Pete. And a table with food and other romantic stuff.

Bob-Okay dokey! (Comes back and sets the table with a candle in the middle and four seats)

Melanie-(Waving) Hey everybody.

Pete-Sup

Me-Sam, Freddie, your dates await.

Sam and Freddie-(Growling and standing up from they're chairs)

Sam sits next to Pete while Freddie sits next to Melanie.

Melanie-So. How you been Freddie?

Freddie-Okay, I guess.

Pete-So...

Sam-I've got nothing to say to you.

Pete-Sorry.

Melanie-Don't be so rude to your date Sam. That's why you've never had your first kiss.

Sam-Don't tell me what to do. And FYI I already _had _my first kiss.

Freddie-(looks at Sam and Melanie)

Melanie-Oh yeah? Who?

Freddie-(Nodding 'No')

Sam-(Staring at Freddie) Uh...

Gibby-(Shouting from the other side of the room) Wasn't it Freddie?

Freddie-(Hits his head with the table)

Sam-SHUT UP GIBSON!

Melanie-What did he say?

Pete-Your first kiss was Freddie?

Freddie-We just _broke _the promise!

Me-(Shouting from the other side of the room) You already did when you kissed her in chapter 6!

Freddie(Mutters) Oh yeah.

Pete-But, they said this was a double date. And _your _my date Sam. I thought you still liked me.

Sam-Ew. Not anymore.

Melanie-And I thought you still liked _me _Freddie.

Freddie-I've never liked you! I just asked you out because I thought you were Sam!

Sam-(Gives him a puzzled look)

Me-(Eating popcorn) Interesting!

Freddie-I mean...because I thought she was pulling a prank on me. Like the time she said it was clown day!

Sam-Oh.

Melanie-So you _don't _like me?

Freddie-No.

Pete-And you don't like me either do ya'?

Sam-No.

Pete and Melanie-Than who do you like?

Sam and Freddie-(Look at each other stuttering)Uh...Uh...I...

Me-(Walking closer to them) Okay! You can leave now Pete and Melanie!

Pete and Melanie leave and Sam and Freddie sit down.

Me-Awkward moment huh?

Sam and Freddie-No chiz!

Me-Yeah...let's see...we have a dare from **Boris Yeltsin:**

**I dare Freddie and Spencer to act out a Jack Benny sketch. (Look up jack benny and mel blanc on YouTube.)**

Me-(Looks it up on youtube and shows it to Freddie and Spencer)

Spencer-Okay dokay then.

Freddie-Ok

They stand next to each other.

Bob gives Freddie a guitar. I give Spencer one of the ties I made and they start to act.

Spencer-Uh...you are the Tijuana strings

Freddie-Si

Spencer-Than I think that your all from Tijuana

Freddie-Si

Spencer-(Placing his figures on his chin) Am I right in assuming, that you are they're leader

Freddie-Si

Spencer-What's your name?

Freddie-Sigh

Spencer-(hesitates) Sigh?

Freddie-Si

Spencer-Tijuana strings, that seems awfully close to the Tijuana brats, I mean, didn't they ever object to it?

Freddie-Si

Spencer-And what did they do?

Freddie-Saw

Spencer-(hesitates) Saw?

Freddie-Si

Spencer-Oh, for heaven sake, go ahead and play something. Now what are you going to play?

Freddie-The flee

Spencer-The flee?

Freddie-Yes sir!

Spencer-(Looks around) Holy smoke did you say yes sir?

Freddie-Si

Spencer-Oh! for heaven sake just play something!

Everyone-(Giggles)

Me-(Chuckling)Okay guys, good job.

Spencer and Freddie-(Sitting down) Thanks

Me-Okay, let's go to our next reviewer **Super Saiyan 4 Majin Goku **

Freddie-(Sighs)

Mrs B-Be nice Freddie

**Freddie:You have to dress like Naruto from the anime (I have a habit of writing dares involving other stuff)**

Freddie-No chiz!

Me-Hey, get him the Naruto cloth.

Bob-Okay.

Comes back and gives Freddie the Naruto cloth.

Freddie-(Goes change in another room, and comes back dressed as Naruto)

Everyone-(Laughs)

Carly-You look funny.

Freddie-Ugh.

Sam-(laughing) You look more geeky than usual.

Me-Oh Sam. Don't you think you should keep your mouth shut. The universe gets back at you ya' know!

Sam-Huh?

**Sam:You have to dress like Sakura (They are alike, they both have bad attitudes, and they always hurt the main male character)**

Sam-Brave chick. And that Naruto dude is kinda like Freddie. In the geeky part, not the tech part. And neither on the looks part. Freddie's more...I should shut up now and put on the Sakura cloth. (Bob hands her the cloth and she goes change and comes back dressed as Sakura)

Freddie-(Glares at her) Payback huh?

Sam-Shut it!

Me-(Giggling while reading to myself) Hehe, Carly your next.

Carly-(Swallows)

**Carly: This one should be an easy dare, you have to tell if this hedgehog *Points at a blue hedgehog* is Scourge the Hedgehog painted blue or Sonic the Hedghehog, get this wrong and I'll Transfigure you to look like Sasuke Uchia and put you in a pit of Rabid Sasuke Uchia Fangirls**

Carly-No, he's not!

Me-Good!

Carly-Yay!

Me-Oh...your turn Spence

**Spencer: You have to read an entire fanfiction that I choose, and that would be, Bang Baby Shinobi, have fun reading all 96 chapters.**

Spencer-Ah! I didn't read the TV manual that was like 2 pages, how am I gonna read 96 chapters of a fanfiction!

ME-(Hands laptop to Spencer) Good luck.

Spencer-(Sighs and starts reading)

**Mrs. B: You have to stay calm until Spence finishes reading the story.**

Me-That means, you can't nag Freddie, or be all like "My wittle Teddy Freddie, I wuv you' or 'Stop reading so slow Spencer!'

Mrs B-(Crosses her arms)Fine!

**Freddie and Sam: Since I'm a NaruSaku fan you should know the dare, but if not, you have to go on a date while dressed like Naruto and Sakura.**

Freddie-(Sighs) We already went on a date.

Sam-(Mutters)That one went well.

Freddie-Gr...

Me-Not dressed as cartoons. Hmm now were should you go to, any suggestions...

Carly-I have one! Why not to that cheesy french restaurant around the block from here.

Me-Le Luvers?

Carly-Yeah!

Me-Le Luvers it is! Here is your tickets to go. See ya!

Freddie-Why did you have those tickets?

Me-What? Can a girl carry two tickets to a romantic french restaurant around?

Sam-No. Let's go Fredcheese.

Mrs B-Don't...never mind, you kids have fun!

Sam and Freddie-We won't.

Me-Who wants to spy on them?

Everyone-Me!

Me-(Evil laughing. Turns on the TV)

Sam and Freddie are walking to the place, getting weirdlooks by everyone. Some dude that was passing by screamed 'SCREW NARUSAKU!' and some other dude yelled 'NARUSAKU FOR THE WIN MAN!' They finally arrive at the place and took a seat. The chairs and table were all shaped in hearts, even the plates and forks and napkins.

Sam-These people are seriously obsessed with hearts.

Freddie-(Eating a cookie in shape of a heart) I know.

Sam-So...

Freddie-So...

Sam-(Muttering)This is awkward...everyone is staring at us.

Freddie-Yeah...

There was a silence.

Sam-Why did you say I'm not hot?

Freddie-Huh?

Sam-The other day. You said that I wasn't hot. I mean, I know I'm not hot, that's like too bitchy, and I hate girls like that, but still...why?

Freddie-(Sighs) Because...

Waiter-(Interrupting) Bon jour and welcome to...

Sam- Zip it amigo! We're talking here!

Waiter-(Runs off) Ah!

Freddie-You know it's a french restaurant not a Mexican.

Sam-Don't try to change the subject Frednerd.

Freddie-Darn. Well...I just don't think your hot that's all.

Sam-So, what do you think I am?

Freddie-(Mutters) A demon

Sam-(Sighs) Freddie, tell me the truth. Nobody that we know is around.

Freddie-(sighs) Fine!...I...I...I think your...b...bonita!

Sam-I don't speak Mexican

Freddie-Technically is Spanish

Sam-Technically I don't care.

Freddie-Technically you should because bonita means cute!

Sam-Oh...So, have you ever watched Naruto, it's really cool, I like Ino, she's cool.

Freddie-Don't try to change the subject.

Sam-Payback...huh?

Freddie-(chuckles)

Waiter-(Scared) C...can I help you...

Freddie-Sure. I'd like to have the spaghetti's.

Sam-Me too.

Waiter-S...sorry...w...we only have one plate PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Sam-Aw man! It's the only thing I like from the menu. Can you believe they don't have ribs! Darn you people!

Waiter-The dish has enough noodles for the both of you, you can share it.

Freddie-Sure. What do you say Sam, wanna share?

Sam-Whatevz.

Waiter-Okay, I'll be right back with your spaghetti's.

The waiter quickly came back with the spaghetti's and placed the big plate in the middle of the table.

Waiter-Enjoy.

Freddie-Wait can we have two plates...and he left!

Sam-(Grabbing a fork and dividing the spaghetti's) This half is yours and this half is mine.

Freddie-Why is your half bigger than mine?

Sam-Because I'm hungrier now dig in!

They started eating the spaghetti's. Sam and Freddie both filled they're mouths with noodles and sucked them in. They were eating from the same noodle and didn't notice until they're lips were inches apart, only a noodle separating them.

Sam-Uh...

Freddie-(Thinks _what the heck _and kisses Sam)

Sam had the same facial expression she had when they had first kiss.

Me-(Turning off the TV) Okay, nobody tells Sam and Freddie we were spying on them okay?

Everyone-Okay!

Me-Got it?...Gibby!

Gibby-Yeah!

A few minutes later, Sam and Freddie come back and sit down.

Me-Had fun?

Sam and Freddie-Ehh...

Me-Okay...you guys can take that off now.

Sam and Freddie-Okay! (They each go to different rooms to change, then come back with normal cloth)

Me-Cool! So let's keep daring...

**Gibby: I know I said 10 chapters but I'm changing the amount to, 50 chapters.**

Gibby-AH!

Me-I don't think this story will get that far, so you can never take off your shirt Gibby, until you guys are done here for good. But if it does, yay!

Gibby-I hope it ends tomorrow.

Mrs B-That is mean!

Me-No chiz! Whatever, let's see what's next...

**Tyler: You have to have an arm-wrestle with Freight-Train.**

Me-Ha! He's gonna break your arm! You know he can take out five people from a well. A very deep well.

Tyler-Uh...

Me-Freight Train!

Freight Train-(Pulling a chair and table and sitting in front of Tyler) Don't be scared, I won't really break your arm.

Tyler-(Shaking his arm) Okay.

They start arm wrestling. As soon as they grab each others hands and I could to three, Freight Train wins, and makes Tyler's arm hit the wooden table and break it.

Tyler-(Rubbing his arm in pain and screaming) OW! You said you weren't gonna break my arm!

Freight Train-Sorry!

Mrs B-Are you okay?

Tyler-No! My arm hurts!

Me-(Sighs) Freight Train broke your arm man. Mrs B can you take him to the hospital?

Mrs B-(Sighs) Sure. Come on Tyler.

Tyler-(Walking with Mrs Benson to the door) Bye!

All-Bye Tie!

Me-(Glares at Freight Train)

Freight Train-I guess I don't know my own straight...sorry.

Me-Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Tyler! Let's see what's next...

**Socko: *Tosses you a coupon* You can use that to get out of any dare unless LiiF3 tells you that you have to do the dare.**

Socko-(Catches coupon grinning) Thanks man!

Me-If I accept it...hehe...Here is a dare from** freaky156: **

**=p even though Sam is crazy gotta love the way she acts. I am not a bully though just a very very very *five years later* very VERY angry person =p. Anyway this is a dare for Sam and Freddie. Freddie has to be a *bad boy* type figure for the next chapter while Sam has to be very very girly =p. Nice fanfic btw**

Me-Thanks!

Freddie-(Sighs) Okay than. (Leaves)

Me-Where are you going?

Freddie-Be right back!

Sam-Ew! No!

Me-You havve to do it!

Sam-(Sighs) Fine! Be right back (Leaves)

They come back. Sam is wearing a pink tutu skirt, a striped white and pink sleeveless shirt, pink high heels and make up. She had a butterfly pin on her hair.

Freddie was wearing a gray and white stripped hoodie, black pants, white vans and a white beanie.

Me-(Rubs my eyes) Uh...Sam...Freddie?

Sam-Yes?

Freddie-What!

Me-Nothing...let's read the next review from **SimonandJeanetteAreBest**

**Some of the funniest jokes yet in here! lol LOVE THIS! Glad Sam's okay, she's my favorite character! And I didn't mean for it to be...weird for them to be in the box. Sorry :(**

Me-It's okay!

**I dare for everyone to read a Seddie fic, and give us their thoughts on it!**

Spencer-Wait, I'm still reading this other story, I'm on chapter 5!

Me-Take a break from that one and read a seddie one.

All except Sam and Freddie-Okay!

Sam and Freddie-Ugh!

Me-Grab some laptops and start reading!

Everyone grabbed a laptop.

(1 hour later)

They all finished reading the fanfictions.

Spencer-Aww! That was cute! I'm going back to reading the other one. So long...

Freddie-Ugh! That was lame. I've read better!

Sam-(Eye twitching)Fredd...ie. You should be...nicer. The person that wrote that fanfiction worked really...hard. And as for the story I read...It...it was a very...ba..I mean good, a very g...good fanfiction.

Freddie-(Rolls his eyes) Whatever _Samantha_!

Sam-(Growls)

Freddie-It's not lady like to growl _Samantha!_

Carly-It was a great story! So cute! I loved it!

Gibby-It was pretty cool!

Socko-It was great. I guess, everybody loves Seddie. (chuckles)

Me-Which one did you guys read?

Spencer-iAm Freddies nurse

Carly-iWin a trip to Rome

Gibby-iKnow it, and so does everybody

Socko-iQuit

Sam-iSay I do

Freddie-Kiss her

Me-Aw I love those fanfictions. Here's a shout out to all the authors of the fanfictions in order, **SimonandJeanetteAreBest, zazeendot, xxiCarlyFanxx, NateDawg5000, **and **Total SamxFreddie xx. **Love your fanfics guys!

Gibby-Mrs B and Tyler didn't read a Seddie fanfic.

Me-Oh. Right. Bob, can you call Mrs B and tell her to read a seddie fanfic

Bob-Okay

Me-Anyways, let's see our next dare/question:

**I dare Sam to drink Peppy Cola **(Reads to myself) **(place a LOVE POTION in it so she falls in love with Freddie).**

Sam-Easy dare!

Me-Be right back with your cola! (I go to the kitchen and grab a can of peppy cola and put love potion on it)

Me-Here you go Sam

Sam-(Taking the can and drinking it) Thank you...that's good, but it tastes kinda funn...y

She looks at Freddie like he was the most presious thing it the world.

Sam-Oh my gosh Freddie, I never noticed how your eyes sparkle under the moon.

Freddie-(looks at the confused) Sam, it's 3:30pm and we're not outside

Sam-Oh.

Me-(chuckles)

Mrs B and Tyler come in. Tyler has a cast.

Tyler-We're back

Freight Train-Feeling better?

Tyler-A little

Freight Train-Sorry about the...arm.

Tyler-It's okay...I guess.

Me-So did you read the fanfic?

Tyler and Mrs B- Yep!

Tyler-It was good!

Mrs B-They made my Fre...I mean...Freddie kiss that...demon...I mean...it was okay.

Me-Cool! So let's get back to question/daring :D

Sam-(Touching Freddie's hair)Oh Freddie, you're hair is so smooth.

Freddie-What is wrong with you?

Sam-(Sitting down) What IS wrong with me?

Me-Anyways...

**I dare Mrs. Benson to be locked in a room with the knowledge that Freddie isn't wearing his antibacterial underwear and is not following her important rules.**

Me-(Makes a facial expression to Freight Train)

Mrs B-(Being carried by Freight Train to another room) What?

Freight Train locks the door.

Freddie-I'm not really wearing antibacterial pants right now. They are dumb!

Mrs B-WHAT!

Me-Haha, your mom's gonna go all nutty in there.

Mrs B-NO No! I'M GOING TO STAY CALM, AND DO SOME YOGA!

Me-Good. So. Here is a dare from **Roar From the hearth **

**I dare sam to put her hand on freddie's cheek trough all one chapter**

Sam-(Putting her hand on Freddie's cheek) Of course!

Freddie-WHAT DID YOU PUT ON THE PEPPY COLA!

Me-Love potion!

Sam and Freddie-WHAT!

Me-Haha!

Sam-(Shaking her head) Why...why did I suddenly think Freddie is cute! No Freddie is so hot. No Freddie is a geek! A hot geek. AH!

Freddie-(Raises and eyebrow)Thanks...? But don't tell me what I already know!

Sam-Your welcome...Freddie.

Freddie-(Laughs)

Me-Okay. Here's a question for Mrs B

**Mrs. Benson do you like SAAAM or carly better? just remember sam didn't got freddie hit by a taco truck and she stands up for him... wait forget the last part -.-'**

Me-So, what do you say Mrs B? Give Sam a chance on dating your Freddie?

Mrs B-NO WAY! That demon hurts my little baby all the time. And that sassy pants got him hit by a taco truck. NEITHER!

Me-Okay than moving on. Next reviewer...**iLet it Rock**

**Freddie. Why do you randomly talk Spanish?**

Freddie-I don't know...force of habit.

Me-What do you mean force of habit?

Freddie-I mean, I take Spanish class, and we like repeat the words and all that chiz, so yeah, I like speaking random Spanish.

Me-Do you like, know how to have a conversation in Spanish?

Freddie-No, I know the basics, like the days, months, numbers, holidays..all that chiz

Me-Cool!

**Sam, who do you hate more? Nevel or Mandy?**

Sam-Uh..that's a thoughy...I think I hate Nevel more though, he tried to ruin iCarly, Mandy was just a crazed fan.

Me-Yeah...Mandy kinda reminds me of that psycho chick that kept you guys prisoners.

Carly-Don't remind us.

Me-Sorry.

**D A R E S :**

**Sam and Freddie must go back to the fire escape, aka the spot where Sam and Freddie kissed. Also, you must dance to the song Running Away which played during your kiss.**

Sam-Wait. So we have to dance and I have to keep my hand on his cheek at the same time?

Me-Pretty much, yeah.

Sam and Freddie growl.

Me-Go muchachitos!

Freddie-(standing up)Copy cat!

Me-(Sticks out tong)

They leave to the fire escape.

Me-SPYING TIME!

All-YEAH!

I turn on he TV. Freddie and Sam were already at the fire escape, dancing to the song. Sam had on hand on Freddie's cheek and the other around his neck. Freddie's hands were around her waist.

_I keep running away._

Sam-Why this song? It's so...depressing or something like that.

Freddie-It's the one I had on my pear pod when we...you know...kissed.

Sam-Oh!

Freddie-(looking at the camera) Is that a...video camera?

Sam-What?

Freddie-(Points) There.

Me-Busted! BOB! where did you put that camera?

Bob-My bad, It didn't stick to the door so I just placed it on the floor.

Me-That rhymed!

Bob-I know!

Freddie grabbed the camera and broke it.

Bob-Aw man! That cost me one month's salary!

Me-Too bad!

Spencer-Aw man! We can't see what they're doing now!

Me-Nope! And who know how long they'll take till they get here.

Everyone-(Sighs)

Me-Who wants to play Go fish?

All-Me!

(Later)

Socko-Go fish Spencer!

Spencer-(Taking a card from the deck) Aw man!

Sam and Freddie-We're back!

Carly-Finally, we played 10 games of Go fish!

Freddie-Wow. How long were we out?

Tyler-About an hour or so.

Freddie-I still can't believe you guys spied on us!

Me-We did no such thing!

Sam-Uh-huh?

Me-Hmm...let's keep answering questions. Next reviewer is **DaydreamKid:**

**Sam-Has there ever been a time when you and Melanie got along?**

Sam-(Hand still on Freddie's cheek) Yeah...I guess one time, mom was dating this really creepy guy, not that all the guys she dates are creepy, but this one was extremely creepy. He picked his nose when nobody looked and whipped them in his plate, then ate them. He gave me and Melanie creepy looks. So one day, Melanie and I got rid of the creeper. We sent him a fake one way ticket to Russia, and he never came back.

Carly-Oh my gosh, really? You never told us.

Sam-Yup? But that was years ago. I was like 6.

Carly-Oh!

Me-This ones for you Fred!

**Freddie-Do you think you could beat up Nevel?**

Freddie-Shoosh Yeah!

Me-I'd like to see That!

Freddie-I'd kick his butt all around the place!

Sam-Haha! Yeah...funny Freddie...funny.

Freddie-Whatever

Me-Next person...or alien who knows? Just kidding!...is** seddiecreddie12**

**Carlotta Do you like Gibby you have to be attached to a lie detector**

Spencer-Who's Carlotta?

Me-Carly!

Carly-What?

Me-You.

Carly-Oh. Yeah. Of course I like Gibby, but only as a friend, he has a girlfriend you know. Tasha.

Me-(Checks lie detector) She's telling the truth...darn!...anyways...

**Fredweak or Freddog I dare you to kiss Sam and Carly and tell us who kisses better attached to a lie detector**

Sam-Hey! I call Frednerd nicknames, so watch out kid.

Me-Girly...

Sam-Oh...sorry...

Freddie-I already said who kisses better.

Me-When? I don't remember...I think...

Freddie-Chapter 2!

Me-Oh! But still, kiss Carly.

Freddie-If you say so...

Carly-Huh?

Freddie kisses Carly and then pulls away and sits down.

Me-You liked it?

Freddie-Uh...it was okay

Carly-Uh? Okay that's mest up!

Me-That was so out of character.

Carly-Huh?

Me-Nothing. Now you have to kiss Sam Freddie!

Freddie-(Standing up)Fine!

Sam-Whoa whoa whoa, I never agree-

Freddie kisses Sam. He pulls away after 10 seconds and sits down.

Freight Train-Dude, you could have eaten her if you hadn't...

Me-Shut it Train!

Freight Train-Sorry.

Me-So, how was it Freddie?

Freddie-Okay.

Gibby-Dude, you just kissed two different girls in one day! I admire you!

Freddie-(smiles and high-fives Gibby) Thanks man!

Carly and Sam roll they're eyes.

Me-So who was better?

Freddie-Already told you!

Me-Why not say it?

Freddie-Oh just get on with the next question or date. (Stands up and takes the review paper away)

Me-Freddie, no!

**Samantha I dare you to kiss Carly and Freddie to see who kisses bett- **(His voice trailed off) THAT'S JUST SICK!

Sam-EW! I'M NOT A LEZ! This might sound odd...but I'd rather have a make out session with Fredducation in the middle of the whole school than kiss Carly!

Me-We all know that, but hey, it's a dare, so just kiss her and get it over with, tell me when it's over...

Spencer-Where are you going?

Me-I don't want to have the image of Carly and Sam kissing burned to my brain.

Tyler, Spencer and Socko-I think I'll go too...hey!

Me-Fine! (We walk away)

Sam kisses Carly and pulls away quickly. Both girls pull away disgusted.

Carly and Sam-EW! (They run around the room in disgust)

Socko, Spencer, Tyler and I return to see Carly washing her lips with soap, she threw it aside and kissed Gibby. Sam ran towards Freddie and grabbed him by the collar.

Freddie-(In shock) What are you-

He got cut off by Sam kissing him.

Me-This is awkward...so...I'm out, who wants to go to Pizza Hut with me, my treat!

All except Carly, Gibby, Sam and Freddie-Me!

Me-To Pizza hut! WOHOO!

We leave to Pizza Hut while the lovely couples kiss.

Me-Freight Train, bring em to Pizza hut!

Freight Train-Okay dokey girl! (He grabs the couples while they scream to let them go all the way to Pizza Hut)


	10. Chapter 10

Me-(Waving arms around)Yo Yo Everyone, we iz back!

Carly-What's up with all of this? (Waves arms around)

Me-I don't know, I feel rapper. Let's get it starting!

Spencer-Wazup home dawg!

Me-HEY! Don't be a copy cat!

Spencer-XP

Me-Whutevz!

Freddie-Aren't you emo or something?

Sam-YOU'RE EMO!

Me-What the...I"M NOT EMO! I just happen to wear dark cloth allot, and use black eyeliner. That doesn't mean...

Mrs B-Whatevz let's see what's up in da' house!

Everyone stares at her.

ME-How did you get out of the room, we never actually unlocked the door.

Mrs B-I stole the key from Freight Train's pocket.

Freight Train-(Checks pocket) Aw man!

Me-Man! I wanted to leave her there for 2 more chapters...or 10...or 50...or...

Mrs B-HEY!

Me-Okay enough chit chat let's see what's in my magical review paper.

I show everyone a black paper with white words.

Freddie-See! Emo right there!

Me-(Eye twitches)

Freddie-Sorry!

Me-Our first reviewer is **DaydreamKid:**

**tyler and socko-have you ever thought about starting a buisness?**

Socko-Actully we have.

Tyler-A sock and ties company.

Socko-We might call it...

Socko and Tyler-The Socks and Ties!

Me-Cool! I would totally go buy my school socks there! I'll go with crazy socks. My friends would be so jealous.

Freddie-Would you buy black socks?

Me-SHUT IT!

Freddie-(Curls in a ball)

Me-Your getting really annoying Freddie. Wanna sit in the corner?

Freddie-NO! Please not the corner!

Me-Freight Train

Freight Train-(Carries Freddie to the corner while he screams NO!)

Me-Now that THAT is over, let's see what's next...

**i dare sam and melanie to actually have a sisterly phone conversation (must be on speaker phone)**

Me-(Hands Sam my iPhone while it starts to ring) Here!

Sam-(Takes it)Fine!

Melanie-Hello!

Sam-Hey Melanie, it's Sam.

Melanie-Hey Sam, how are you doing?

Sam-Okay. How about you?

Melanie-Fine. How's Freddie?

Sam-Uh...

Melanie-...And Carly

Sam-Oh...fine, they're both fine. Freddie got sent to the corner though.

Melanie-Oh...not to be rude or anything, but why are you calling me Sam?

Sam-(Sighs)Because some weird fan dared me to have a _sisterly _conversation with you.

Melanie-Oh. Well, I gotta go, I got to attend to this new helping club in school.

Sam-Oh, okay.

Melanie-I...I really miss you Sam.

Sam-(Sniffs)I miss ya' too Melanie.

All-AW!

Melanie-Well...I hope I see you soon Sam, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I'll see you.

Sam-That sounds oddly familiar. But okay. Bye.

Melanie-Bye sis, love you.

Sam-(Tear falls down her cheek)Love you...too (Starts crying)

Carly-(Hugs Sam)AW Sam!

Freddie-That was so un-Sam.

Me-Corner! Now!

Freddie-Promise I won't call you...that certainty word.

Me-Okay, now sit down.

Freddie-(Sits down next to Sam who stopped crying)YAY

Me-That was so emotional!

Mrs B-Freddie, did you put on your ointment before coming here?

Freddie-Mom! Of course...

We all stare at him

Freddie-(Nervously)No! What is ointment anyways?

Mrs B-h Freddy Bear, you know that horrible rash you get if you don't wear it.

Freddie-MOM!

Me-Payback! HAHAHA! But this will get you out of the embarrassment...

**i dare mrs. b to stop being so over preotective for 5 chapters**

Mrs B-HOW CAN I! I can't let my child do whatever he wants!

Me-Just, don't tell him what to do, it gets pretty annoying.

All-No chiz!

Mrs B-OKAY!

Me-Good! Let's see, next is **Super Saiyan 4 Majin Goku**

**Freddie: I'm running out of ideas so just read a few (In this case 50) HarryXHermione fics.**

Me-I used to like that couple, but now I like RonXHermione better xD

Freddie-(Sighs and grabs his laptop)Fine!

Spencer-I'm still reading that other story, I'm in chapter 10! It's pretty interesting.

Me-Cool! But still, the author updated now it's like 100 chapters.

Spencer-(Checks)AHH!

Me-HAHa! Hey Tyler, is your arm better?

Tyler-Hmm fine, the doctor said I'll be out of this cast in 2 weeks or so.

Me-Oh! Yor gonna love this dude!

Tyler-Why?

**Tyler: Sorry about the last dare I gave you, here. *Tosses Tyler some Full Restores* Don't ask how but I modified those so they'd heal you.**

Tyler-YAY! Thanks dude, your my new best friend!

Spencer-I thought I was your best friend.

Tyler-Actually your my second best friend.

Spencer-(Turning back to the PC) Fine!

Me-Ha! OMG hear this guys

**Mrs. B: You have to watch Ghost Rider (I like the movie, plus, I get the feeling that she might act slightly normal afterwards, if not use this, *Tosses you the Alternate-Personality-inator (I swiped it from Doofensmirtz) which looks like a mallet*)**

Me-Haha I love that movie, and Phineas and Ferb!

Mrs B-Isn't that the movie you wanted to watch last year Teddy...I mean Freddie?

Freddie-Yes. But you didn't let me go!

Mrs B-It was rated R!

Me-That doesn't matter now! Let's all go watch Ghost Rider!

Mrs B-Fine!

(After the movie)

Me-So, did you like the movie Mrs Benson?

Mrs B-It was...AWESOME!

Me-0.o

Freddie-What did you do to her?

Carly-Uhh...

Sam-This just gets more interesting by the second.

Me-Mrs Benson, are you okay?

Mrs B-I'll be right back Liif3.

Me-Where are you...(She leaves) and there she goes.

Freddie-Is she okay? I hope she doesn't get hit by a car or anything.

Sam-Your starting to sound like your mother!

Me-OMG! Its like they switched bodies :O

Socko-Hmmm...that could happen.

Me-(Shrugs)Oh well.

**Socko: I dare you to read any story that LiiF3 tells you to read, and the coupon won't get you out of it.**

Socko-(About to give me the coupon but hears the end and sighs)Okay, which one?

Me-Hmmm...I want you to read the most cheesiest, lovey dovey story ever made in fan fiction.

Socko-Which is...?

Me-I don't know xD

Socko-How am I supposed to read something that you don't know.

Freddie-That makes no seance.

Me-Haha...read...the same story Spencer is reading :D

Socko-WHAT! Are you Kidding me!

Me-No!

Socko-(Grabbing a PC) I hate you

Me-Love you too! :D nEXT in the list id **iLet it Rock**

**Sam, how come you sticked your tongue in Freddie's ear?**

Sam-YOU CAN"T PROVE ANYTHING!

Me-(Shows her a video of he tong being sticked on Freddie's ear)

Sam-I have no idea.

Me-Lolz.

**Freddie, if someone was using Sam by dating her to make someone jealous, would you try to protect Sam from not getting hurt?**

Freddie-Protect her form what?

Me-From getting hurt! Man smart people are dumb when it comes to love.

Freddie-(Sighs)Maybe...

Me-Okay than...

**Freddie, did you know that when you and Carly danced, Sam walked in on you and Carly dancing?**

Freddie glares at Sam.

Freddie-Uh...no...

Sam-Oh...

Me-NEXT!

**Sam, you and Melanie must work together and pull a prank on Lewbert.**

Sam-(Stands up holding a bat)Get the blond here!

Melanie-Already here!

They awkwardly hug.

Me-TO BUSHWELL PLAZA!

(At Bushwell plaza)

Lewber was sleeping. Melanie quietly walked in and placed a walkie talkie behind the radio and went up to the iCarly studio.

Freddie set up the TV to show Lewbert sleeping.

Sam-(Screams to walkie talkie)HELLO!

Lewbert falls out of his chair.

Sam-THIS IS NOT A DRILL, GET YOUR BUT IMMEDIATELY TO THE WART CONVENTION!

Lewbert-Wart convention?

Melanie-Yes! It' is near the super marked at Seattle next to Pie street.

Lewbert-I'm so there!

Sam-Wait till he finds out!

We all run to see were Lewbert was headed in his car.

Me-A car wash?

Melanie and Sam-Wait for it.

Lewbert goes into the car wash without noticing.

Lewbert-What the...

His car gets sprayed with glue and feathers, and since his windows were down, he got all covered with glue and feathers.

Lewbert-AH! THIS ISN'T THE WART CONVENTION!

All-HAHA!

We go back to the main studio.

Melanie-That was fun!

Sam-Yeah!

Melanie-It was nice seeing you.

Sam-(Smiled)

They hugged.

All-Aw!

Melanie leaves.

Me-Cute!...let's see what's next...**TippyToeZombie**!

**I dare you all to spontaneously combust and then have your bodies reform completely unharmed.**

Me-(Takes out magic wand) Ready?

All-WHAT?

A black light appears then all of a sudden our bodies were all weird. Our arms in our heads, face in our feet, nose in our butts, ears were our eyes are supposed to go, eyes on the back of our heads, legs were our arms were supposed to go...etc...

Spencer-My butt smells nice!

Carly-EW!

Sam-HAHA!

Gibby-I can get used to this!

Me-NOT ME!

Bob-Even I got transformed!

Me-Your still ugly!

Bob-:(

Me-Freight Train just looks like a kill machine!

Freight Train-HEY! Is that a compliment?

Me-I...guess...

Freight Train-Good!

Me-Let's get back to normal!

All-YEAH!

I get us all back to normal with my magic wand!

Me-YAY! I missed my head being were it supposed to be!

All-Me too!

Me-Let's see what's next...

**I dare you all to have superpowers except for Mrs. Benson and your superpowers do not work on Liif3, Freight Train, or Bob.**

Me-Very smart TippyToeZombie!

Sam-I Call invisible! (Goes invisible)

Carly-I want to fly! (Flies around)

Spencer-LASER EYES! (Eyes start shooting lasers)

Freddie-Hmm...telekinesis! (Lifts table with mind)

Tyler and Socko- X-Ray vision! HEY!

Me-You can both have it

Socko and Tyler-YAY!

Gibby-BELCH MAN!

Me-Phineas and Ferb?

Gibby-YeP! (Burps really loud causing a small earthquake)

Bob and I-I'll be fast! HEY! No I will! Shut it! Grr!

Carly-You can both be fast!

Me-I bet I'm faster than you!

Bob-I am, I'm faster than SONIC!

Me-Ha! Sonic is nothing against me!

Bob-Your nothing against Sonic!

Freight Train-(Hugs us really tight and leaves us breathless) That's my super power!

Me-OUCH!...anyways, next is **SimonandJeanetteAreBest:**

**All: Hermione with Ron, Harry, or Draco?**

Carly, Freddie and Socko-HARRY!

Tyler, Spencer, Bob and I-RON!

Freight Train-Draco!

Me-You lose Freight Train! Ron and Hermione is a waay better couple!

Sam-YEAH!

Freddie-NO WAY! Hermione and Harry are better!

We all start to argue about who's a better couple.

Freight Train hugs us all tightly then let's us go.

Freight Train-I love my super power!

Me-Okay...anyways...

****

Sam: I dare you to make a music video for Madonna's "Borderline", wearing the same outfit she wore! And what 80's costume were you supposed to wear for iCarly before you saw the Bigfoot thing (from iBelieve in Bigfoot)?

Sam-It was similar to Carly's exept that I had two pony tails with big red bows on it, same skirt, neon sneakers and pink leggings, something like that I don't remember much.

Me-Now...do the video...

Sam-(Sighs)Okay, but can we do that next chapter?

Me-Why?

Sam-Cuz...I'm hungry, mama wants some ribs!

Me-Bob, feed her!

Bob gives her ribs.

Me-He's like my personal butler! Anyways...

**All: Do you watch Glee? If so, fav character?**

Spencer-I do, sometimes, well once I did, and there was this chick, blond hair in a pony tail, she was hot!

Me-Okay! Anyone else?...okay than...

****

Spencer: Why are you growing your hair so long? It's freaking me out!

Spencer-(Touching his hair)Hey! I blow dire it every morning and I shouldn't of said that.

Carly-You do!

Me-Don't you live with him?

Carly-Yeah but...that explains why I saw my blow drier is always in your bathroom!

Spencer-YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING CARLY SHAY!

Carly-HAHA!

Me-I have a guy friend that irons his hair too! Funny dude...

**Carly: If Griffen tried to take you back as his GF, would you accept?**

Carly-I don't know...maybe...depends...

Me-The weird doll things...?

Carly-Yeah...

Me-Well than...next! This is a good one!

**Gibby: *hands coupon* If it's OK with the other two readers, here's a coupon to take your shirt off for one chap. If it's not OK, just ignore this.**

Gibby-(About to take shirt off)YE-

Me-Next Chapter!

Gibby-AW MAN!

Me-Like she said, if it's okay with the other reader who dared you not to take it off.

Carly-I love that song!

Me-Huh?

Carly-Take it off!

Me-Haha me too! Anyways...

Bob-(Takes review paper away) I'll read this one.

Me-Why?

Bob-Just let me read

Me-FINE!

**Liif3: Who is the hottest guy you're interviewing right now?**

Bob-Obviously me!

Me-I'm not interviewing you!

Bob-So?

Me-Whatever...hmm...hottest guy...I guess...Freddie?

Freddie-YEAH!

Me-(Laughs)

Tyler-Aren't I hot?

Me-Kinda...but hey I'm a teenager! And your like twenty-six! I don't date old guys!

Freddie-We're not gonnada-

Me-Don't even think about it!

Sam-You better!

Me-Huh?

Sam-...Uh...bring me some ham Bob...yeah...?

Me-Hey! I tell Bob what to, Bob! get Sam ham! xD

Bob gets Sam some ham.

Me-Next is **GotLostInHisEyes**

Gibby-Who's eyes Freddies?

Me-NO! WHAT? It's a pen name from a reviewer! I don't like Freddie okay! He's all Sam's.

Sam and Freddie-Uh...0.o

Me-Whatever...

**Sam: How Do you really feel about Freddie?**

**Freddie: How Do You really feel about Sam?**

**And rember they have a liedector...**

Lie detector magically appear on they're feet.

Sam disappears.

Me-Sam, stop it with the superpower, your first, and if you lie you'll get shocked.

Freddie-HAHA!

Me-You too Freddie!

Freddie-Oh!

Sam-(Deep breath) I guess, I think he's a geek, nerd, tech-freak, kill joy, boy with psycho mother, loser, will live alone with cat...should I go on?

Me-Not what he is, what you feel about him, when you seem him.

Sam-He makes me wanna puke!

Sam gets shocked.

Sam-OW!

Me-Truth!

Sam-That is! (Gets shocked)

Sam-FINE! The boys cute!

No shock.

Me-Freddie?

Freddie-I feel that Sam can be mean, evil, violent, sneaky...

Sam-Get on with it!

Freddie-But even though she's all that...and more...she's a great friend when you get to know her...and I...like her.

Sam smiled.

Me-Man, that makes Sam speech suck.

Sam-Shut it!

Me-My bad!

Sam and Freddie stand up and hug.

Me-CUTE! Now, here's a dare from **Boris Yeltsin:**

****

I dare Carly dresses like a baby and Freddie and Sam have to play her parents.

Carly, Sam and Freddie-Do we really...?

Me-Yes! Go!

Carly changes into a diaper a pink shirt that says I love mommy and daddy and a pacifier.

Sam-Aw...look at the wittle baby

Carly-(Starts crying)

Freddie-Oh no! She's crying!

Sam-Give her some ribs or something, I'm gonna go eat ham.

Freddie-You have to help me feed her!

Sam-No I don't!

Carly-(Cries louder)

Sam-SHUT HER UP!

Freddie-JUST GIVE HER SOME HAM FROM YOUR PURSE

Sam-FINE! (Gives Carly a big piece of ham)

Carly-(Eats the ham happily)

Freddie-Finally!

Carly-(Throws ham away)Carry me!

Sam and Freddie look at each other. They sigh. Sam grabs Carly's arms and Freddie her legs.

Carly-Weeeh!

Me-Okay! Back to normal!

Freddie and Sam-(Let Carly go)YES!

Carly-OW!

Carly changes.

Me-Okay, now we have a big dare from **iLet it Rock, TippyToe Zombie **and** Super Saiyan 4 Majin Goku:**

**Sam:You have to make out with Freddie in the middle of the whole school for a half hour.**

Sam-WHAT? I said I preferred doing that than kissing Carly, which I do, but not now! XP

Freddie-I don't even wanna kiss her! XP

Me-Oh come on guys! It's a dare you STILL have to do it!

Sam and Freddie-(Sigh)

Me-TO RIDGE WAY HIGH!

(At the school)

Sam and Freddie stand in the hallway and a bunch of kids stare at them. They start to make out.

Spencer-So...won't they need air, I mean, a half hour sucking face?

Me-Haha...I guess. Who wants to play Monopoly?

All-Me!

(Half hour later)

Some dude-WAY TO GO FREDDIE! (People start clapping and cheering and whistling)

Sam and Freddie walk towards us still playing Monopoly.

Sam-Well...let's go.

Me-Oh! I WIN HAHA!

(Back at the studio)

Me-We have another big dare from **seddiecreddie12, iLet it Rock, DaydreamKid **and **SimonandJeanetteAreBest:**

**Freddie-Beat up Nevel!**

Freddie-Wow, three people did the same dare?

Me-Yep, Bob, get Nevel!

(1 minute later)

Nevel-I'm here, what do you want?

Freddie-This! (Punches Nevel in the face)

Nevel-Freddie! I will tell your mother.

Me-She was supposed to watch but she kinda ran off after watching Ghost Rider.

Freddie starts punching Nevel. Nevel tries to slap Freddie but doesn't. Next thing we knew, Nevel was out cold in the floor.

Me-Okay Freddie, I think you went too violent on the poor nerd.

Sam-Wow Fredbag, I never thought you had it in ya'

Freddie-There's allot of tings you don't know about me Puckett.

Me-Well that's all for this time, PEACE OUT PPLZ!

ALL-PEACE OUT!...


	11. Chapter 11

Me-(Skipping)YAY! HEY ALL YOU PEOPLE!

Gibby-Why so jumpy?

Me-Cause, I got an Xbox! Haha, reason why I took so long on updating, sorry but I was killing aliens with my sis! :D

Carly-Killing is wrong

Me-If you do it on real life! That is cartoon violence! It's kinda freaky with all the blood and chiz, ANYWAYS! let us begin answering your questions! First is **Lacey-The-Invisible-Ninja2410**

**SAM: Would you rather be an invisible ninja or just a regular ninja? I love invisible ninjas, as my pen name says!**

Sam-INVISIBLE NINJA! Yeah baby! Mama can kick your butty and you won't even see me!

Me-Good point...

**FREDDIE:Who do you like better, Liif3 or Bob?**

Bob-Obviously me right?

Freddie-Hmm...Yeah...Bob because he didn't send me to the corner.

Bob-YEAH!

Me-HEY! I said you were hot!

Freddie-Oh...right...

Me-Whatever Fredward...

**SPENCER:Who would you rather have with you if you went camping:Tyler or Socko? Sam or Fredward?**

Spencer-Hmm...that's a hard one...Socko because...I don't know, sorry Tyler. And Sam because if we ran out of food she can just kill some animal and eat it.

Sam-Hey, I'm not that violent.

Carly-Oh yes you are...

Freddie-Very...

Me-So...

**TYLER: Do you think your ties or Socko's socks would make more money? Remember they have a lie detector!**

Tyler-Honestly, I think the socks would make more money because everybody buys socks, but not everyone buys ties.

Me-Yeah, I don't even own a tie, well...my dad does. Anyways...

**SOCKO: Who do you like better, Sam or Carly?**

Socko-I don't know...Both, they're both great girls, even though Sam beat me up once, they're both great friends.

Carly-Aw...thanks.

Sam-Sorry about that, but you didn't have any ham, or ribs, not even mean!

Socko-Myyy baaad, but we ate the last piece the day before.

Me-Okay...next is **iLet it Rock**

**Spencer, will you ever go in the sock buisness with Socko?**

Spencer-No, I don't think so. I'm going to keep making sculptures and selling them.

Socko-Maybe you can make a big sock sculpture if we put up a store or something.

Spencer-Good idea!

Me-A dare...

**Everyone must listen to the song She's Killing Me. At the end, all of you must tell us who the girl and the guy in the song remind you of.**

After the song...

Gibby-Cool song!

Carly-Yeah!

Me-I like it! So, who does it remind you of?

Spencer-Kinda reminds me of me and some girl I dated back when I was in school. She used to call me names and beat me up. But then I found out she had a crush on me so I asked her out. She said Yes!

Socko-I have no idea!

Tyler-Me either!

Carly-Hmm...seems familiar, but...I don't know...

Sam-Yeah me either. Still a cool song.

Freddie-Yeah, hey where's my mom?

Me-I have no idea. After watching that movie she kinda ran off.

Freddie-Oh.

Me-So, what about you Gibs?

Gibby-I don't know...Sam and Freddie?

Sam and Freddie give him death glares.

Me-Oh! Your right! That song is so going on my iPod! Next is **SimonandJeanetteAreBest**

**Freddie, stop calling Liif3 names or I'll make you go out into the street and be pelted with tomatoes. **

Freddie-I already did stop calling you names!

Me-Good!

**OK, everyone who voted Harry must wear Barney suits to their school. No offense to Harry-likers! And I like Draco, so give Freight Train ten dollars.**

Me-Here you go Train!

Freight Train-(Taking the money)Thanks girl!

Carly and Freddie-WHY!

Socko-I don't go to school HA!

Me-But you go to collage!

Socko-Not really!

Me-Oh! But you still have to wear it around so here go change! (Gives him barney suit)

Socko-UGH!

He comes back wearing the barney suit and everybody laughs at him.

Me-OK! Carly and Freddie go change into your suits and walk around your school!

Carly and Freddie-Aw MAN!

They change into the barney suits and walk around school. People give them weird glares. Some people point and laugh at them while others throw pictures. They come back and change.

Carly-Happy!

Me-Very! Let me keep going...

**I don't really like Ron too much, but it's coming on to me. No punishment or reward for Ron-likers. Oh, and Spencer, Quinn's a good character but I like ****KURT!**

Spencer-Who's Quinn?

Me-From Glee! And Kurt is hot!

Spencer-Oh! I'm hor right!

Me-Riiiight...

**I dare you girls to act out a scene from Golden Girls episode "How Do You Solve A Problem Like Sophia?". Sam is Rose, Carly is Dorothy, Liif3 is Blanche, and Melanie can be Sophia.**

Me-Let me look check it out on youtube...

(Later)

Sam (Rose) and Liif3 (Blanche) walk into the living room and find Carly (Dorothy) coming in.

Liif3-Oh, hi Dorothy, how was the funeral?

Carly-We closed the place! **(A/N: At the beginning it said something but I didn't understand)**

Sam-Where's Sophia?

Carly-She's taking this pretty hard. I guess she needs a couple of minutes by herself out in the car. We're really gonna have to be there for mom.

Sam-Oh Dorothy, Sophia's like my own mother. Until she feels better I'm not gonna think about anything else. (Looks outside) MY CAR! It's ruined!

Liif3-It's just a little scratch, I can live with it!

Sam-What are you doing!

Carly-D..Do we have to do this now! A nun has died. More than a nun, sister Agnes was my mother's best friend. Oh, she's out there alone now. She hasn't said a word since we left the commentary. I have no idea how she's gonna react to this!

Melanie-(Sophie. Walks in) I made a decition. I'm gonna become a nun. (Walks away)

Liif3-At least now you know!

They all walk into the kitchen where Sophia went.

Carly-Mom, what are you talking about?

Melanie-God spoke to me at the funeral. He told me to join the order.

Liif3-God spoke to you? You haven't been eating chili dogs again have you?

Melanie-That was an honest mistake, and to clarify that's when I thought God was whistling to me. It was him talking.

Carly-Maa!

Melanie-Don't you think I know how crazy this sounds, but it really happened!

Carly-Ma! I don't believe you!

Melanie-God said you'd say that!

Carly-Ma!

Melanie-He said you'd say that to!

Carly-Ma! Stop this!

Melanie-Free fra free!

Carly-Ma this is rediculous, you don't wanna be a nun!

Melanie-Yes I do Dorothy. God reminded me today that I've always had a dream! A very private dream. One I've never talked about. When I was growing up I wanted to join the convent. Well, until I was 17.

Sam-What happened then?

Melanie-Your father put his hands on my blouse.

Liife-So...

Melanie-So I felt soil, filthy! Dirty! You know in love! But this time I'm gonna fulfill my destiny. This time, I'm gonna become a nun! (Leaves)

Carly-Do you believe what we just heard?

Liif3-I can't believe anybody would wanna be a nun! I mean, nun, the word says it. (She gets weird looks)

Me-THE END!

Everybody vows!

Me-So guys! What do you think of old us?

Freddie-Okay!

Spencer-(Reading something on computer)HUH!

Socko-(Looking up from the computer)That was funny!

Gibby-Yeah! I used to watch that show with my mom.

Me-Let's see what's next...

**Freddie: When did you first decide you liked technology?**

Freddie-Uh..I don't know, since always I guess.

Me-Ohh!

**Carly: What was the thing for iCarly you guys were going to do with 80's garb?**

Carly-Like a parody of thriller. You know, Michael Jackson style. But different and funny. Freddie turned into a ware wolf and Sam and I were scared. He was like a player and had two girlfriends. Something like that.

Me-Cool! It would be awesome if we has seen it, but we didn't :(

**Spencer, I dare you to shave your head!**

Spencer-(Throws computer away)AH! NO WAY I LOVE MY HAIR!

Me-(Razor in hand) Come here Spencer, you'll grow it back!

Spencer-(Shooks head and walks to me)

Me-Ready?

Spencer-Mhm...

I shave his head.

Me-(hands mirror)You look...okay...hahaha!

Spencer-(Looks at himself)AH! OH MY GOD! MY HAIR!

Me-Sorry...Anyways GIBBY! You can take off your shirt now!

Gibby-REALLY? YEAH! (He takes off his shirt and dances on top of a table)

Me-Okay! Enjoy your freedom...for now...NEXT! IS! **Super Saiyan 4 Majin Goku**

**Freddie: *Tosses Freddie a contract* Sign that and something cool will happen (It'll turn him into GR without taking his soul).**

Freddie-(Hand shaking)Hmm...I don't know about this...

Me-JUST SING IT!

Freddie-OKAY! (Sings it) I feel weird now...OH MY GOD MY HAIR IS ON FIRE! WHAT'S HAPPENING?

Me-Your turning into a ghost rider!

Freddie-I don't wanna be a ghost rider! NO WAY TAKE IT OFF! (He starts rolling on the floor)

Me-Fine! Sheesh smart people are boring and lame! (Changes him back to normal)

Freddie-(Sits down)Thank you!

Me-Whatever...

**Sam: *Tosses Sam a capsule that cotains a bunch of meat* Sorry about the Shelby Marx dare, I honestly thought you'd win.**

Sam-(Takes it and devours the meat)YOUR TOTALLY OFF THE HOOK DUDE! THANKS!

Freddie-You got a little...

Sam-(Food on mouth and BBQ stains all over her face)Waat?

Freddie-Nothing...

Me-OKAY...

**Spencer and Socko: The story's actually 101 chapters, so at chap 50 take a chapter long break (By that I mean when he reaches chapter 50 he takes a break for one of your chaps).**

Spencer-Ah! Well..thanks, I'm on chapter 35.

Socko-I'm on chapter 33.

Me-Okay dokey...next is **DaydreamKid**

**i dare everyone to read a hermione/snape fanfic.**

Freddie-AW MAN! I just finished reading 50 stories of Harry and Hermione, some were super cheesy!

Me-Just read!

(Later!)

All-DONE!

Me-Cool!

Spencer-It was cool, now back to the other story!

Socko-Me too!

Me-Mhm...

**i also dare sam ana freddie to do the balcony scene from romeo and juliet after that**

Sam and Freddie-What?

Me-CHANGING TIME!

(Later)

We sat on an auditorium.

Me-ACTION!

Sam comes to the balcony in a long old fashion mid devil dress. Eating ribs. Her mouth was covered in BBQ sauce.

Sam-(Mouth full) Oh Romeo, Romeo, Wherefore art thou Romeo! Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or if thou...uh...where the heck is Romeo?

Freddie-(Walks in in mid evil costume) Shall I hear more? Or shall I speak at this?

Sam-(Bites rib) 'Tis by my name...something...enemy...blah...yeah, what's up Romeo?

Freddie-(Frowns)I take thee at thy word...uh...I will...something...

Sam-(Chuckles)What man art thou...uh...so stumble on my...consol?...what the heck?

Freddie-(shooks his head)By a name...uh...your next Sa...I mean Juliet...

Sam-(Swallows and eats more ribs)Oh...Uh...I forgot my lines.

Freddie-Me too...(Looks at me)SO? WHAT NOW?

Me-Go change! I have no idea of what you two just said so yeah!

Sam-Okay than!

Freddie-Come on thy demon!

Sam-Shut it. Thus be a royal idiot!

They leave.

Carly-That was nothing like Romeo and Juliet!

Me-I don't even know! I've never read or seen Romeo and Juliet. So I didn't understand anything! But It's good!

Spencer-I'm not even paying attention!

Socko-Me either!

Me-LET"S LEAVE!

(Back at the studio)

Me-Well.. Sam and Freddie are back to thy selves! Anywho...next 'tis be **TippyToe Zombie!**

**I dare all of you to go to the future for one chapter and all dares from the past chapters and whatever chapter this dare is done in have to be done by all of the people's future selves.**

Freddie-Oook? I didn't understand that and I'm the smart one!

Sam-(Eating meat)Huh?

Carly-So we go to the future...

Tyler-...and our future selves do the dares from the past chapter?

Gibby-No! Our future selves do the dares in the next chapter!

Me-I HAVE NO IDEA! So...let's skip it! Sorry Zombie! Explain...NEXT!

**I dare you all to sing my signature again and this time do it right, you got it wrong the first time**

**I am the TippyToe Zombie**

**I like to limbo**

**Often I fall on people's heads**

All-I AM TIPPYTOE ZOMBIE! I LIKE TO LIMBO! OFTEN I FALL IN PEOPLE'S HEADS!

Me-THAT'S IT FOR TODAY! Join us next time on iAsk the Cast!

**A/N: Hey I know there was a dare for sam to make a music video of Madonna or something like that, but I'll do it in another chapter cuz I'm tired right now.**

**THANKS 4 READING!...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Chapter may contain some bad grammar. Sorry but I was kind of in a hurry :( Sorry, again.**

Me-Hey dudes and dudatts...

Spencer-YEAH!

Me-Whats up Spencer?

Spencer-Chapter 48!

Me-Keep reading Spence, you can take a break next chapter. What about you Socko?

Socko-Chapter 40 :/

Me-You're halfway there...Nywayz. We gotz new dares and questions. Let's start off with the ones I missed yesterday, sorry about that. 1st is **seddiecreddie12**

**I dare Freddie to kiss everyone in the room except Liif3, Bob and Freight train P.S it can be on the cheek or the lip**

Freddie-Ugh! I don't feel like it!

Me-Too bad Freddly! Kiss your wittle friends.

Freddie-Uhhg...

He kisses Carly, Spencer, Socko, Tyler and Sam on the cheek and sits down.

Me-Was that so hard?

Freddie-Maybe...Especially when my lips are all covered in BBQ sauce thanks to Sam's cheek.

Sam-(Her whole mouth covered in BBQ sauce)Too bad for you Fredbag.

Me-Next...

**I dare Gibby Kiss Carly for at least 30 seconds**

**I dare Freddie to kiss Sam for at least 45 seconds**

Gibby and Carly-No way!

Me-Come on! You two already kissed!

Carly-It was because Sam kissed me! I had to kiss a guy! Freddie was far away, I wasn't going to kiss my brother nor his friends, ew! Gibby was the only 15-year old close so there! I don't like Gibby _that way_!

Gibby-And I have a girlfriend. Tasha is gonna freak out!

Me-(Sighs)Sam...Freddie.

Freddie-I'm not kissing that! (Points at Sam eating ham)

Sam-What! I'm not kissing that thing!

Me-You already did!

Sam and Freddie-SO!

Me-What is up with you guys today?...hmm...Do it or Freight Train will put you in that box again!

Sam-No way!

Freddie-I do not want to be in that torture zone again!

Sam-Fine!

Freddie-(Emotionless)Come here demon!

Sam-Ew..

Freddie-Wait! You still have BBQ sauce in your lips so I'm not-

Sam-Shut it!

They kiss.

(10 seconds later)'

Mrs B-HEY! FREDDWARD! Heard you turned down the best job in the world. Being a ghost rider.

Me-WHAT THE F-

Freddie-(Pulls away from Sam) MOM!(Tastes lips) Mmm ham. (Shakes head) What the heck happened to you?

Mrs Benson had a leather jacket on. A black t shirt with a skull on it and a black bandanna. She was riding a motorcycle.

Mrs B-Oh, so Freddie's got a girly friend!

Me-What happened to overly protective mother?

Sam-The world is ending or something? Next thing I know mom's gonna win miss universe.

Mrs B-I turned hip!

Me-Okay, where were you?

Mrs B-Driving around. Do YOU care! Your not my mother!

Me-0.o No! and I'm GLAD I'm not! But...sit down Mrs Benson!

Mrs B-You can't tell me what to do! I'll sit down whenever I want to.

2 seconds later. She steps out of the motorcycle and sits on a chair next to Socko.

Me-Oook? Awkwardness huh?

Sam-No chizz!

Me-Okay than...

**I dare Sam to eat ONLY veggies without any meat and if you eat meat I will take all your meat away and replace them with cookies lol**

Sam-Ew! Veggies are gross!

Me-Give it!

Sam-(Sighs and hands me all her meat)

Me-All of it!

Sam-(Takes meat from her pocket and purse and gives it to me)

Me-(Eating ribs)Okay now eat your veggies Sammy!

Sam-(Looking at veggies)Ew...(Throws them at Freddie)

Freddie-HEY!

Me-Next is **Boris Yeltsin**

**I dare everyone to watch Valkyrie, then tell me what they thought of it.**

Me-I don't have to movie so... TO YOUTUBE!

(After movie)

All-Awesome!

Carly-There was a little to much violence.

Sam-Yeah! That's why it was so awesome. Tom Cruise rocks in that movie!

Freddie-Yeah! It's great.

Spencer-Carly, just because there were guns and people died and stuff, doesn't mean it's violent.

Socko-Yes it does...

Tyler-Kind of.

Gibby-It does!

Me-Nazi Sing :O Freddie's a Nazi! 0.o

Sam-(laughs) Good one!

Freddie-No I am not!

Me-I know! But that's what you get for calling me emo! (Sticks out tong)

Freddie-(Does the same)

Me-Next!

**I dare Sam to breathe in sleeping gas.**

Sam-Like that gas they gave me at the dentist?

Carly-Yup!

Sam-It makes me all loopy and say stuff I don't want to!

Me-Not this one. It makes you sleep. Here you go!(Gives her sleeping gas)

Sam-What? (Falls asleep)

Me-Haha...Next is **iLet it Rock**

**Sam who is your favorite singer?...**I'll ask her that later. She's asleep now

**Freddie, when you kissed Sam at the fire escape, what did it feel like?**

Freddie-A combination of ham, bacon and ribs in my lips. Oh! And meat balls.

Me-Not what it tasted! What you felt!

Freddie-Uh...

Me-Come on! Tell us! She's asleep!

Freddie-(Glares at Sam snoring and back at me and sighs)Okay. I felt...butterflies in my stomach.

Me- :)

Mrs B-My Freddie bear kissed that DEMON!

Me-BACK TO NORMAL!

Freddie-Mom?

Mrs B-(Takes bandanna off)Are you hurt?

Freddie-Mom! You already saw me kissing her earlier-

Mrs B-That was different.

Carly-Wow Freddie. I never knew how bipolar your mom was.

Me-Poor Fredderly...

**All of you must listen to Running Away by AM (LiiF3, it's a Seddie song) and give us your opinion about it and who the song is perfect for.**

Me-OKAY!

After the song.

Carly-I like it!

Gibby-Who sings it?

All-AM!

Gibby-Never heard of them.

Sam-(Yawns) What I miss?

Me-The song!

Sam-What song?

Me-(Sighs and plays it again)

Freddie-Uh...I know that song.

Sam-I think I've heard it but I don't remember where.

Me-Do you remember Freddie?

Freddie-Maybe...

Me-Carly?

Carly-It's a great song, but it really doesn't remind me of anything or anyone.

Me-Spencer?

Spencer-Cool song, but same as Carly.

Me-(Sighs)Socko?

Socko-Yeah, same as Spencer.

Me-Tyler!

Tyler-Same

Me-GIBBY?

Gibby-Reminds me of-

Me-Finally!

Gibby-My dog that ran away when I was 10. Poor boy!

Me-(Sighs) Sam?

Sam-What the heck should I know?

Me-Freddie you have to know!

Freddie-I played it at the fire escape. Now stop nagging me!

Sam-Oooooohhh. That's where I heard it. You got...good taste on music benson.

Freddie-(small smile and mumbles) Thanks

Me-Next is **AliceCullenFiesta **

**SAM:**

**If you went into the future and saw yourself married to Freddie, staring happily into his eyes, you would...**

**a) Cry (joy cry)**

**b) Puke**

**c) Leave**

**d) Jump for joy**

**e) Other (please say!)**

Sam-Wake up.

Me-Huh?

Sam-Because it would all be a dream. You can't go to the future! Everybody knows that!

Me-Oookay...Next!

**Good job! Okay, the iCarly gang dressing up as Harry Potter characters gave me an idea. You all must dress up as Twilight characters as follows for a chapter(i just saw eclipse, the midnight showing, i mite add):**

**Sam: Bella Swan**

**Freddie: Edward Cullen**

**Carly: Alice Cullen (my fav character XD lucky!)**

**Spencer: Jacob Black**

**Mrs. B: Victoria (O.o)**

**Tyler: Emmett Cullen**

**Sokko: Jasper Cullen**

**And u hav 2 act lyk them 2 for a hole chapter (yes tht meens frederly and sam gotta kiss)**

Me-OMG. Does that mean Tyler and Mrs Benson are...dating?

Tyler and benson-EWWW!

Me-No need to kiss! Wait and Spencer does not have a six pack like Jacob...nor is hot!

Spencer-HEY!

Me-Sorry. The truth hurts.

Freddie-I don't want to kiss SAM!

Sam-I don't want to kiss a nub!

Me-Just act!

All-OKAY!

Me-Okay...so...weird tension going on...NEXT IS **SimonandJeanetteAreBest**

**I dare Freddie to sing "Tell Me Something Good" to Sam the way Will sung it to Sue in Glee.**

Freddie-How DID he sing it?

Me-(Shruggs) Let me look it up.

(After video)

Me-(laughing)

Freddie-(Groaning) I hate you.

Me-Love you too!

Freddie- Stand up Sam.

Sam-(Sighs)Whatever (Stands up)

Freddie grabs a radio and hands it to Spencer while he hits play. The music begins to play and Freddie starts shaking his butt while we all start giggling and Sam just stares at him.

_You ain't got no kind of feeling inside_  
_I got something that will sure 'nuff set your stuff on fire_

(He let a paper fall down and knelt down to pick it up and kept shaking his butt. Sam looked like she wanted to punch him)

_You refuse to put anything before your pride_

(Freddie began to stand up right while looking at Sam)

_What I got will knock all your pride aside_

(Freddie took of the leather jacket he had on)

_Tell me something good _  
_Tell me that you love me, yeah_

(He placed his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam growled and gave him a death glare. He squeeked and took a step back from her)

_Tell me something good (tell me, tell me, tell me)_  
_Tell me that you like it, yeah_

(He grabbed a chair and placed it behind Sam and motioned her to sit down while she frowned and sat down.)

_Got no time is what you're known to say_

(He started walking around her)

_Tell me something good (tell me, tell me, yeah,.)_  
_Tell me that you love me, yeah_

(He knelt down and faced her)

_(I like it, I like it, yeah)_

(He sat right up and took a few steps back)

_Tell me something good._

Freddie and Sam stared at each other like they were crazy.

Me-AWESOME!

Everyone clapped as Freddie sighed. He and Sam sat in they're chairs.

Carly-That was really good!

Spencer-Yeah..it was cool.

Me-It was. Haha. Next!

**Carly: Why so uptight about killing bugs?**

Carly-I'm not uptight. I just don't think bugs should be killed that is all.

Me-I do. I hate most of them :( Anyways...

**Socko and Tyler: Got girlfriends?**

Socko and Tyler-(Shook they're heads) No! :(

Me-Aw...too bad

Freight Train-Paper!

Me-Why does someone have to read my dares!

Freight Train-Cuz it's for you. And this is a good one hehe.

**Liif3: Go on a date with Griffin. Also, bring Guppy here to babysit while L3 and Grif are on the date.**

Me-WHAT? Griffin is hot, but I don't wanna date him...and who am I kidding bring him over Freight Train!

Freight Train-Got it!

Me-Wait...Guppy?...well he is a cute kid so okay :)

Griffin arrives.

Griffin-Sup Carly...girl I don't know who I am supposed to date and if I don't Freight Train here will...probably destroy all my pee wee babies.

Carly-Ugh...stupid pee wee!

Guppy-Happy Birthday!

Me-Thanks, but my birthday is next month.

Guppy-Gibby! (Takes off his shirt and hugs Gibby)

Gibby-Hey Guppy.

Guppy-Shirt!

Gibby-Can't take it off...unless I wanna be destroyed by fictional dragons. (Looks around scared)

Me-Haha...Hey Griffin my names...S...Liif3...yeah, sup?

Griffin-Aw! Guppy reminds me of my little piggy pee wee baby!

Me-Of course it does!

Guppy-Hehe...

Me-Let's go to the date.

Griffin-Kay!

(We leave)

Tyler-I'M HOST AGAIN! WOHO!

Sam-Not really!

Tyler-So? I once was so that menas...Bob! TV NOW! Time for some spying!

Sam-Revenge!

Freddie-YEAH!

Bob-Here it is! (He sets up a plasma TV that shows Griffin and Liif3 sitting on a table and Guppy next to them)

Me-So...

Griffin-And the bird pee wee baby comes with seeds to feed it.

Me-Niice...?

Griffin-Yeah, and the penguin came with two different scarfs. They're so cute.

Guppy-Happy birth day!

Griffin-Actully! It is penguin pee wee's Birth Day! Thanks for reminding me kid!

Me-AHHHHHHH! (Runs out of the restaurant)

All-(Laugh)

Spencer-Hide the TV so she doesn't know we spied on her!

Bob-Okay! (Hides TV under curtain)

Me-(Runs in) GRIFFIN IS HORRIBLE!

Carly-So you feel my pain!

Sam-What'd he do?

Me-He started talking about his pee wee babies and how everything reminded him of them, so I kind of-

Bob-Left the place screaming like a retard.

Me-How do you know that?

Silence

Me-You guys spied on me didn't you?

Sam-Payback for when you spied on us!

Freddie-Yeah!

Me-In character guys! Isn't Freddie supposed to be a vampire! And Sam...not so loud!

Sam and Freddie-Oh.

Me-Anyways...

**I dare Seddie and Cibby to act like they're married for a chapter.**

Carly, Gibby, Sam and Freddie-Ew. Gross. No

Me-Guuuys...

Carly, Gibby, Sam and Freddie-Whatever!

Freddie-But we also have to act like twilight people.

Me-So. Act like your the twilight people and are married.

Sam-When did Alice marry a human?

Carly and Gibby-I don't know?

Me-Me either! So...Next is...**TippyToe Zombie**

**it is not " I am TippyToe Zombie" it's "I am THE TippyToe Zombie" I dare you to sing my signature three times now, and do it right. Also I was daring the future guys to do the truths and the dares from all chapters before and during this chapter, I dare them to do that and do the truths and the dares from chapter twelve.**

**I am the TippyToe Zombie**

**I like to Limbo**

**Often I fall on people's heads**

All-(Sighs)

I am the TippyToe Zombie

I like to Limbo

Often I fall on people's heads

I am the TippyToe Zombie

I like to Limbo

Often I fall on people's heads

I am the TippyToe Zombie

I like to Limbo

Often I fall on people's heads

Me-HAPPY! NEXT! **DaydreamKid**

****

i dare sam and freddie to go one a 2 week vacation in france

Sam and Freddie-Oookay?

Me-(Looks at watch) I gotta go...sorry I missed some dares, but I'll make a special chapter or something. Say bye peoplez

Sam-Bye peoplez.

Me-Oh Sam.

All-BYE!


	13. Chapter 13

Me-Que pasa mi gente!

Spencer-Nada!

Freddie-(Mumbles)Copy cat

Me-Shut up Fredward!

Freddie-(Rolls eyes)

Me-We got in some new dares!

**seddiecreddie12**

**I dare Guppy to hug Freddie and Sam, then kissed them! On the cheek or lip **

Guppy-Okay!

He kisses Freddie on the cheek and hugs him than hugs Sam and kisses her on the lips.

Sam-EW! (Mouthwash)

Me-Woow there tiger. You got carried away. :D

Guppy-Hehe..happy bethday! (runs off)

Me-So adorable!

**Sam why do you hate Freddie so much? and please don't answer like one of these: coz hes a nub or who doesn't like him? just tell the truth! share the love Sam! LOL**

Sam-He is! You understand me girl!

Me-Explain.

Sam-(Rolls eyes) Cause...he's annoying and a geek, and he's always talking about tech and how much he knows. It gets annoying and I have to stop him before I die of boredom.

Freddie-Oook?

Me-Mhm..Moving on...

**SimonandJeanetteAreBest**

**OMG, I laughed my butt off when Freddie was singing to Sam! Best thing EVER! If only that were in an episode XDDD Please don't forget to do the "Borderline" music video or the "Glee" episode. :)**

**I dare you to bring Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter from the HP realm and make them go out with Sam, Carly, and you. I'll let you pick who goes with whom ;)**

Me-I'm doing a special chapter for that...and Bob! get the wizard dudes here!

Bob-Okay.

Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy poof into the room

Draco-Where am I? And what am I doing with you two?

Harry-I have no idea. I was just reading a book and then. Poof.

Ron-And I was sleeping.

Me-Hey!

Ron-Who is she?

Harry-No idea

Draco-And what are we doing here?

Me-Your here to go on a date with us (Points to Carly, Sam and me)

Draco-I don't even know you!

Ron-I think I know those two girls...but I don't remember where...

Carly-iCarly.

Sam-Web show.

Ron-Oh! right. That weird web show Hermione showed me the other day. It was pretty funny. I loved the part Sam put hot sauce in Freddie's underwear than gave him a wedgie. Haha.

Sam-Thank You. I try my best at making the nerd miserable.

Freddie-(Crosses him arms and growls)

Draco-I'm out of here (Does magic spell and poofs)

Me-Wait! I haven't picked who goes with who! (Sighs)

Harry-Well...I go back home and you stay here...Bye (Does magic spell and poofs)

Ron-(Stares at us awkwardly) Love iCarly (Poofs)

Me-Well that sucks.

**Spencer: Who is the best of all your girlfriends - Gibby's mother, Trudy (iPie), or that prissy lady (iWon't Cancel The Show)?**

Spencer-Trudy wasn't even my girlfriend. She was all over me. Gross! And the other chick was too sophisticated...so neither.

Me-I hate serious people with no sence of humor.

Spencer-Yeah me too.

Me-Unless they are serious because somethings wrong, or someone died, that's different.

Spencer-Yeah.

**Everybody: Who is best with Beck in Victorious - Cat, Tori, Jade? **

Carly-Jade! They are already dating!

Sam-True that!

Freddie-Yeah. Cat and Beck would be...just plain weird.

Gibby-Cat and Beck would be fun to watch.

Socko-Ew no! Tori and Beck would be cool!

Tyler-No! Jade and Beck is better. They're dating so yeah!

Me-I agree.

Spencer-Me too.

Me-Cool. So Beck wins...wait...I mean Jade. I feel weird now...(They stare at me awkwardly) Stop staring at me! (Spencer stands up and faces me with wide eyes) Your freaking me out.

Spencer-I'm freaking what?

Me-(Hypnotized)I'm wha-

Spencer-(Jumps up) That totally works!

Me-(Shakes head) OKAY that was weird!

**Give Guppy a lollipop. I said this because I felt like it!**

Me-(Hands Guppy a lollipop bigger than his face)Here's a rainbow lollipop Gup!

Guppy-(Licks lollipop)Rainbow!

Me-Cute!

**Read the Seddie fic "songs remind me of you" by omggcece. And the Cibby fic "iLove Gibby" by the same person.**

Sam-Ugh I hate reading!

Me-Read!

(After reading)

Sam-Laaaame!

Carly-It wasn't that bad. Except the iLove Gibby one, that NEVER happened okay!

Me-(Whispers)Mean.

Freddie-(mutters)Emo.

Me-Watch it Freddward.

Freddie-(Rolls his eyes)

Me-So...what did you guys think?

Sam-It said we had to read the story not tell what we think.

Me-Loop hole! Cool...next!

**iLet it Rock**

**Sam and Freddie must go to Rome (the city of love) for 2 weeks.**

Freddie-We already went to France, what else do yo-

Sam-(Covers Freddie's mouth) Dude. Shut the chizz up, we get free trips to places just because people want to see us dating.

Freddie-(Looks at Sam)So true!

Sam-(Stands up with Freddie)Well bye!

Freddie-We're going to Rome. (They try to leave but Freight Train stops them by the door)

Freddie-And we're sitting down now.

Sam-Yup!

Me-(Chuckles)After the chapter is over you can go.

**Griffin - Why are you so obsessed with Pee Wee babies and what got you to become so obsessed with it?**

Me-Freight Train, bring Griffin.

Freight Train-Got it!

Bob-Why can't I go get him?

Me-Because, your too weak.

Bob-(Rolls eyes)

Griffin-(Freight Train carrying him) Why is this freakishly huge man carrying me back here?

Freight Train-(Puts him down)

Griffin wore a Peter the penguin T-shirt. I look at him awkwardly.

Griffin-What?

Me-Why?

Griffin-Why what?

Me-Your dumb obsessions with those thingies! Pee Wee babies!

Griffin-(Gasps) They are not _thingies!_ Pee Wee babies are very cool!

Me-Why do you like them so much?

Griffin-I don't know...they're just, so cute and fluffy, and fun to hold!

Me-Oh. Okay than Griffin take a seat your part of the show now! Send in some Dares and Questions for the Pee Wee lover!

Griffin-What's that supposed to mea-

**DaydreamKid**

**i dare everyone to read a hermione/snape fanfic and a harry/draco fanfic and tell me what u think of them.**

Sam-UGH! More reading! I'll just get close to someone while they read.

Me-Just read the fan fictions.

(After reading)

Spencer-I find the harry/draco really gross and disturbing.

All-Me too!

Tyler-Hermione and Snape are a little better...sort of...

All-Yeah...

Socko-At least they're not slash.

Me-I hate slash, except for one really cool slash one. At first it's not slash but then some dude goes into a mirror and they all turn gay, including him eventually thanks to himself...Anyways enough rant...

**(A/N: I left one dare out but I'll leave it for next chapter)**

**seddie-is-sexy**

**gibby must say if he actully likes tasha (cuz i hates her)and then cibby must make-out for i hr and 45 mins. and gibby to a lie detector**

Carly-UGH!

Gibby-Why?

Me-Because they said so now KISS!

They make out

(45 minutes later)

Cibby-(Pulls away)HAPPY?

Me-Very! So Gib...Ya really like Tasha?

Gibby-Well duh! She's hot, she's my girlfriend. I love her!

Me-(Checks lie detector)Darn man. Give me something to work here. Truth! Grr.

Gibby-Told you. Tasha's hot.

Freddie-(Whispers)How does he get one of those and I dont!

Sam-(Whispers)Cause your a geek who won't have a life!

Freddie-Demon!

**ok i dare sam and freddie to kiss for 2hrs then go in a sam proof lock closet and they must talk about their first kiss together.**

Freddie-What's there to talk about?

Sam-Yaah...it's just a kiss.

Me-Just kiss.

Sam-Ugh!

Freddie-Tell me about it.

(After 2 hours)

Freddie-(Pulling away breathing heavily) We're done.

Griffin-(Chuckles)

Sam-Perv!

Freddie-Do we have to go into that room?

Me-What do you think?

Sam and Freddie-UGH!

Me-Freight Train.

Freight Train carries them both to the Sam-proof lock closet and locks the door.

Freddie-So...

Sam-What the chizz are we supposed to say?

Freddie-(Sighs) I hate this as much as you do. Well...I guess we have to talk about...the kiss...

Sam-No chizz Sherlock!

Freddie-(Rolls eyes and smirks) So. Uh..You know what, this is cheesy!

Sam-No chizz!

Freddie-Can you not say chizz for another second.

Sam-No. Chizz!

Freddie-(Growls) Let us out!

Me-I can't hear you over the PARTY we're having! (Just a loud stereo with techno music on)

Freddie-That sucks. They're having a party!

Sam-(Curses under breath)

Freddie-Let's just get this over with.

Sam-What?

Freddie-(Angrily) I liked the kiss. GOSH! (Rubs his temples)

Sam-(Stares at him awkwardly)

Freddie-Can we get out now!

Me-(Opens door)Fine!

They run back to they're seats.

**iLolz aLoT XP**

**I dare Freddie to burn his laptop :D**

Freddie-ARE YOU CRAZY! That laptop cost me like a thousand dollars

Me-Too bad

Freddie-(Sniffs. Throws laptop into fire)

Sam-(Eating meat)Haha. The little geek got his geek-top burned.

Freddie-(Growls)

Me-Mmmmhmmm...

**I dare Sam to throw her ham into the fire along with Freddie's laptop**

Sam-(Protects ham)NO WAY! I am not doing that!

Me-Yes you are.

Sam-What makes you think I will?

Freight Train on the back with arms crossed. Sam's eyes wide.

Sam-(Sniffs. Throws ham into fire) It was so young.

Freddie-Yeah.

Me-I hate funerals.

**I dare Spencer to kiss Mrs Benson then describe it**

Spencer-GROSS. I rather make out with a toilet!

Mrs B-(Gasps) I will not kiss that child!

Me-Like I say and I always will...TO BAD NOW KISS!

They both give me death glares then kiss.

Me-This is very gross and disturbing.

Carly-Tell me about it.

Sam-(Pukes up ham into Freddie's face)

Freddie-(Looks really annoyed and brushes off the ham)

Spencer-(Pulls away) That was the most horrible experience I've ever had in my life!

Me-I think I feel your pain...ewwwwww!

Mrs B-How do you think I feel. I just kissed a child. YUK!

Spencer-I'm a grown man!

Mrs B-You sure don't act like one.

Me-Stop the bickering and start the dares. NEXT!

**I dare Carly to slap Sam. Sam, you can't slap her back.**

Carly-Are you kidding. Sam's my best friend. I would never slap her!

Me-It's not my fault okay! Just get it over with!

Carly-(Sighs and slaps Sam very gently)

Sam-(Blank expression on face)Oh come on Carly. You can do better than that!

Carly-I just don't wanna hurt you.

Sam-Don't worry about it girl.

Carly-(Nervous)Okay. Here goes. (Slaps Sam so hard her face goes to the side)

Sam-OUCH! (Cheek red) I would slap you back..but your my best friend.

Carly-Sorry. (They sit)

**Griffin-Do you still like Carly?**

Griffin-(Petting Peter the Penguin) Maybe...I could...but she insulted me and my babies!

Carly-(Rolls her eyes)

Me-Okay...

**Gibby-How are you?**

Gibby-Okay...I guess...

**Boris Yeltsin**

**I dare the gang to watch the documentary Mao's Bloody Revolution.**

Me-(Looks it up on youtube) Okay so it's an hour and twenty six minutes.

Sam-HOLY CHIZZ! I can't stare at a boring TV screen for that long.

Carly-It's true. Even watching the Girly Cow marathon she gets bored and sleeps.

Me-(Rolls eyes) We'll just watch a few

(Video starts)

Sam-(Stops video at 3 minutes)This bores me!

Me-Man you people don't have patience! Fine than, I'll get the summary and you guys can tell me what you think...deal?

All-Deal

(A minute later)

Me-It says here. Mao was one of the worst mass murderers of his time. According to assumptions made afterwards of people killed directly or indirectly by starvation or diseases only to be surpassed by Stalin.

Carly-That's horrible!

Spencer-I know!

Sam-The worst mass murderer! Wow. Like. He could kill a bunch of people in one shot.

Freddie-That's pretty bad.

Mrs B-That man is dangerous! I want you nowhere near that man Freddie!

Me-He's dead.

Mrs B-Well I want you nowhere near his tomb stone!

Freddie-(Rolls eyes)

Griffin-So he's dead. He can't do anything to me.

Me-Or is he...

Gibby-Is he?

Me-I guess!

Gibby-Oh!

Socko-He can haunt you in your sleep.

Tyler-Yeah. Than say he'll kill you.

Me-Freaky!...He can blow up my vacation house for me! I hate it there!

Sam-I'll help him blow it up!

Me-Yeah. That'll happen. I WISH.

Sam-Me too...

Me-Well. That's it for this interview. Next time on iAsk the Cast, we're having a special chapter for all of those dares I didn't do on the previous one, so if you guys could send me only questions, that would be great. Sorry if I sound bossy.

Freddie-You kinda are...

Me-(Rolls eyes) Anyways. Thanks for reading!

Everyone waves-BYE!


	14. Chapter 14

Me-(Shouts)I'M NOT DEAD!

Gibby-AND I'M NOT A MERMAID!

Spencer-AND WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?

Me-I DON'T KNOW! I JUST HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE FOREVER...sorry everyone. NOW ON WITH IT!

**Boris Yeltsin**

**Spencer: What's the worst accident you've had when working on something?**

Spencer-Uh...the time I made the hammer sculpture and...(Mumbles) almost killed Carly.

Me-0.o That...would of been...something to be depressed about...

Carly-I'm alive!

Spencer-Yay (Hugs Carly)

Me- :)

**SimoneandJeanetteareBest**

**Yay for Gibby! He likes Cat/Beck! Have everyone give Gib five dollars! WOOT! And give whoever said Jade ten dollars because I like her too just not as much. And Tori...ugh! By the way, sorry the wizards left :-( **

Everybody-(Lines up and gives Gibby 5 dollars)

Sam-I'm out of cash. Lend me some Frednerd

Freddie-(Handing Gibby cash) That'll happen...

Sam-Uh...I'm broke...do you accept meat.

Gibby(Shrugs and takes meat)

Griffin-I didn't say anything.

Me-WHOA! Your still here?

Griffin-Duh! It was either this or burn my pee wee babies.

Me-I said no such thing...PST...PST...

Griffin-Yeah you did!

Me-Anyways! Give Sam, Carly, Freddie, Tyler and Spencer ten bucks.

Rest-(Gives them money)

Me-Settled!

Sam-I gots some money.

Me-Now you can pay Gibby with real money.

Sam-Yeah, right after I give all of my meat to the hobos.

Me- XD

**Sam=Love the new haircut with the bangs, first off. My question is does anyone ever mistake your mother for Jane Lynch/Sue Sylvester?**

Sam-Thanks and no.

Me-Your hair does look prettier.

Carly-Yeah, it has more volume.

Gibby-It looks brighter and-

Freddie-Okay! Can we please stop talking about Sam's hair and get back to questions...?

Me-Okay Fredward...

**Freddie=Do you think Hermione is hot (poof her in after he answers!)?**

Freddie-(hesitates)Hmmm...a little.

Me-(Uses author powers and poofs in Hermione)

Hermione-What am I doing here?

Freddie-Sort of...

Hermione-You guys are from iCarly right?

Sam-No chizz!

Hermione-I love your web show, it's so funny and-

Me-Nice meeting you now bye (Poofs Hermione away)

Mrs B-That was not nice at all!

Me-(Shooks head) Sorry.

**Carly=What was it like to have your room get burnt to the ground?**

Carly-Horrible...bad...one of the worse moments of my life. BUT, my room is WAAAAY more awesome than it was before! I love it! Thanks you Spencer for burning my room with your gummy bear lamp.

Spencer-Your welcome kiddo' (Pets Carly's head)

Me-Your room totally rocks!

Carly-I know. :D

**Spencer=I also love your new haircut, buddy!**

Spencer-Thanks. Does it look sexy? (Does weird pose)

Me-(Laughs) It does look nice.

Spencer-People thought I was a girl! And as far as I'm concerned I am NOT a girl!

Me-And I am NOT a guy! And Gibby is NOT a mermaid and I am NOT dead. And I am going to the beginning again!

Freddie-De Ja Vou...?

Me-No Tai Kwon Do Foul!

Freddie-(Rolls eyes)

**Gibby=Have you ever had a girlfriend before Tasha?**

Gibby-Of course...pft...I've had like five more girlfriends.

Me-Your lying.

Gibby-(Nervous)No I'm not!

Me-You're lying

Gibby-Okay. Tasha's my first girlfriend!

Me-Victory! :D

**All=Evanescence or Superchic[k]? Listen to both before answering so it is just! Also, Brian Regan or Ellen Degenres? Look them both up too so it is also just!**

Me-Evanescence! All the way!

Sam-Yeah! Evanescence rocks.

Carly-I like Superchick better. And I like Ellen.

Freddie-I perfer Evanescence. And uh...I don't know.

Mrs B-I perfer neither. Those bands are bad influence for my Freddie-bear. They'll make him depressed.

Me-(Tazes Mrs B)

Mrs B-OUCH! What Was That For!

Me-I don't know I just felt like tazing you.

Griffin-Evanescence. And I have no idea who does dudes are.

Guppy-Candy bar!

Me-0.o

Spencer-Superchick and Brian

Socko-I don't listen to either of them. But I do like Ellen.

Tyler-Superchick and Ellen.

Me-Candy bar...?

Everyone-(Stares at me awkwardly)

Me-Never mind...

**seddiecreddie12**

**Guppy: Why do you always say 'happy birthday"?**

Guppy-I and happy birthday is and that.

Me-0.o Uh...

**Sam: I think you don't hate Freddie, you just pretend to hate him so you can hide ur love feelings for him!**

Sam-First of all. Ew. Second, remember to take your crazy pills before reviewing okay!

Freddie-(No comment)

Me-Doesn't Mrs Benson take chill pills?

Mrs B-It's called aspirin and it helps me calm my nerves.

Sam-Its sure not helping.

Mrs B-Watch your mouth missy.

Sam-You listen wackO'-

Me-Ooooookkkkkk! NExt!

**Freddie: I don't know why but I just hate you. Okay I dare you to kiss every boy in the room! *laughs evily* I just hate you**

Freddie-Why? What have I ever done to whoever you are? (Kisses all the guys on the cheek) Loop hole!

Me-Yay!

All-0.o

Me-What...? I'll read the next one...

**Ok well GREAT story, and Freddie: I thought u were taking French? Carly: You need to do something bad for once, Sam: Just admitt u cant live w/ out Freddie and KISS him, and this story has wayyy to much kissin in it, and Spencer: u need to get a hair cut, because u look like a hobo, srry the truth hurts! oh YOU ALL need to watch Paul Blart: Mall Cop because its AMAZING! Oh and what happended to Sasha Striker spencer? u 2 looked in Love, Oh ps, L3 I LOVE ur evilness and bossyness, keep at it oh i should be in charge for once!**

Me-Thanks!

Freddie-I am.

Carly-No way! I don't wanna get in trouble or go to juvie!

Sam-You won't go to juvie for just anything. It needs to be really, really bad.

Carly-I'm still not doing anything bad.

Sam-Read my previous question response.

Me-I totally agree with the whole kissing thing.

Freddie-Yeah cut us some slack people! Send us dares like...I dare Freddie to bake cookies for his friends or I dare Freddie to go on a date with a hot girl.

Me-Readers dare whatever they want you guys to do so don't tell them what to do. And no one will ever dare you to do that, it's lame! But I will eat the cookies though.

Freddie-Wanna bet?

Me-Oh it's on!

Me&Freddie-(Shook hands)

Spencer-I already got a haircut...see (Does weird pose again)

Me-Mall Cop? tHAT MOVIE IS SOOO HILARIOUS!

All-Yeah I know! (Everybody looks at each other than laughs)

Spencer-Sasha? I haven't seen her since the time I beat her at Pak Rat. Guess she was too scared she got her pak rat butt kicked by me!

Me-(Chuckles) I don't think she was scared. She looked like she didn't mind.

Spencer-Yeah, but she was so upset on the inside.

Me-Oook...Thank you I try my best at bossing them around and make them do the dares against they're wills.

Gibby-I'm gonna sue you!

Me-Uhh...you can't.

Gibby-Why?

Me-Because...you just can't.

**iLolz aL0T XP**

**Freddie-Why you so stupiiiiiiiiiidd?**

Freddie-(Serious face)Really?

Me- XD

**Sam-*Throws a purse full of all kinds of meat* Happy?**

Sam-(Starts devouring meat) YEAH!

**Socko-Have you ever had a girlfriend?**

Socko-Yeah.

**Tyler-Is Socko lying?**

Tyler-Nah, he's clean!

**Carly-Do you sing?**

Carly-I do, a little bit.

Sam-A little bit? Your voice is totally awesome!

Spencer-Yeah!

Carly-(Blushes)Aw you guys! Thanks!

**ForTheWin04**

**Sam - Have you ever noticed that you call Freddie a Momma's boy, yet you constantly refer to yourself as Momma?**

Sam-So? That's a diferent chizz!

Me-You mean Freddie's a mommy's boy aka Mrs Benson, and you are just momma!

Sam-(Nods while eating ham)

Freddie-(Gives us death glares)

Me-Oh you know you're awesome Freddie!

Freddie- :D Thanks!

**Freddie - If you hate Sam then why would you: A) suggest that she should kiss you to break her when you two had a bet that she couldn't make fun of you? B) be so sure that Sam was Melanie that you would ask her out? C) kiss her? D) give up a cruise for her? To me it sounds like you like her more than you say you do.**

Freddie- A) I wanted to win the bet...

Sam-Which you lost!

Freddie-(Growlers) B) Because I thought she was Sam. She would do anything to humiliate me in public. Anything!

Sam-Well not anything, but yeah, pretty much.

Freddie- C) That was...un called for...sor of...yeah...uhh...and D) I was protecting iCarly!

Me-From what? Being assassin?

Gibby-How can a web show be assassin.

Spencer-By an assassin virus.

Me-Hehe...

Freddie-I don't like Sam.

Me-(Sarcastically)Of course you don't...

**Carly - Would it bug you if Sam and Freddie dated?**

Carly-Depends.

Me-Onnn...

Carly-If they keep it a secret from me like a certainty secret they kept for a very LOoong time, than yeah. I would be so mad. But if they tell me right away and be honest, I'd be totally cool with it.

Spencer-(Nods for no reason)

Me-You okay Spence?

Spencer-Yeah...

Me-Okay...

**Toonami Tom Fan**

**Freddie: You have to be glued to Sam's back.**

Freddie and Sam-WHAT, NO WAY!

Me-Sorry, not my choice, Toonami Tom Fan's

Sam and Freddie growl.

Me-Where's Freight Train?

Bob-Vacation.

Me-Seriously? Today? WHY!

Bob-You gave him the day off...duhhhh!

Me-Oh. Right. Than come here Bob, and you glue them together. (Hands Bob Extreme Glue)

Bob-(Glues Freddie to Sam's back)

Sam-(Sitting on the floor with Freddie on her back) THIS SUCKS!

Freddie-Tell me about it.

Me-You know there's a chair there, right Sam and Freddie?

Sam-How the chizz am I gonna sit on a chair with a nerd stuck to my back.

Me-I do't know. I've never had a nerd stuck to my back.

**Sam: You can't hurt Freddie or insult him while he's glued to your back. (Can you make it so they don't get un-glued until Chapter 18?)**

Sam-Aw man why!

Me-Don't ask me...

**Griffin: You have to burn all of you're Pee Wee babies.**

Griffin-NO! I thought that if I was here this would never happen.

Me-But it did. Now here's a lighter (Hands lighter) Have fun!

Griffin-(Starts a fire and sobbing throws one pee wee babies at a time, kissing them good-bye)

Me-Poor little things. I hardly knew them.

Griffin-(Starts crying hysterically)

Me-Griffin is crying. Oh man! Well...gotta go, PEace!

* * *

I know this was supposed to be a special chap for the dares i didn't do but i ended up doing this. And sorry for not asking the other questions that were left. But it's 1am and I'm really tired! And I hadn't updated for a long time and I owed you guys! And now it's gonna be even harder to update since school starts on Wednesday and I have a 'No computer on school nights' Policy. But I'll try and sneak into my laptop and update :D They will never know!

Thx 4 readiing!


	15. Chapter 15

Sam-(Sings) FIRST I WAS AFRAID I WAS PETRIFIED! Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side. But I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong. I grew strong. I learned how to carry on. And so you're back, from outer space. I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face. I should have changed my stupid lock. I should have made you leave your key. If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me.

Go on now go walk out the door, just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye. You'd think I'd crumble, you'd think I'd lay down and die. Oh no not I! (Stands up) I will survive! As long as I know how to love, I know I will stay alive. I got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give, and I'll survive. I WILL SURVIVE!

All-(Cheers and claps)

Me-And that was Sam Puckett singing I will survive. A little dare from **x33Sarahx**. You were awesome Sam!

Sam-(Bows and sits on chair)

Me-Today I bring you...DARES! (Holds up a loooooong paper with a bunch of dares and questions)

All-(Look at it in awe)

Me-So...(Looks at paper) Let's begin...

**x33Sarahx**

**i dare Sam and Freddie, to pretend to be a married couple for 15 or more chapters. :) they have to do everything together, and act nice and all lovey dovey kissing hugging cuddling EVERYTHING! :D AND IF THEY COMPLAIN THEY GET TASED! and Sam gets no meat. :P**

Invisible fly-(Puts tiny microships on everyone that will shock them whenever I want to)

Me-Okay than...Sam. Freddie.

Sam-Are you kidding!

Freddie-It's bad enough we've kissed like 20 times, now this?

Me-(Shocks them) :D

Sam and Freddie-OUCH! What was that!

Me-You'll never know!

Freddie-I will _not _kiss her nor cuddle her.

Sam-Who said anything about me doing that to you.

Me-What about hug.

Freddie-Tampoco.

Me-Well than...I guess no meat for Sam.

Sam-(About to eat bacon)Aw man!

Freight Train takes bacon and other meat from Sam and eats it.

Me-Gimme some!

Freight Train gives me meat.

Me-(Eating bacon)Well...you still have too at least hug every minute or so.

Sam & Freddie-Ew.

Me-Come on! Don't make me taze you again. (Holds up button to taze them)

Sam & Freddie-No! (Hug quickly)

Me-Good. Next!

**I also dare gibby spencer socko and tyler to dance to all the single ladies.**

Gibby, Spencer, Socko & Tyler-WHAT?

Me- :D

(Minutes Later)

Gibby, Spencer, Sock and Tyler stand in front of everybody on a stage dressed with a black suite **_(The same Joe Jonas wore if u watched the video LOL) _**and high heels.

Gibby-Do we really have to do this?

Music starts

Me-Yeah!

_All the single ladies now put your hands up!_

They all put they're hands up and begin to dance.

_Up in the club. We just woke up. I'm doing my own little thing._

Sam-I am so recording this! (Takes out Freddie's camera and records it)

Me-(Rolld on floor laughing my butt off with Griffin)

_Decided to dip. And now you wanna trip. Cause another brother noticed me._

Mrs B-This is not appropriate for my Freddie to watch.

Me-(Between laughs tazes Mrs B)

Mrs B-OUCH!

_I'm up on him. He up on me. Don't pay him many attention. _(They dance like Beyonce)

_If you like it than you should have put a ring on it. _(They do as if they had rings and wiggle they're heads frowning)

Me-(Laughs harder with Griffin and Sam still recording and Freddie laughing with us)

(After they finish dancing they stare at us with a fierce look and with they're hands as if they were putting on a ring)

Me-(Wipes a tear from laughing so hard and stands up) Awesome! (Claps)

Carly-(Giggles)Totally!

Sam-(Watching video) This is so going to Splashface.

(Back at studio)

Me-Was it fun?

Spencer-My feet hurt from those heels.

Tyler-Yeah mine too.

Socko-Three.

Gibby-Diddo.

Me-People!

Four blond guys come out of nowhere.

Guys-Sup?

Me-Massage they're feet.

Guys-Okay.

They massage they're feet.

Spencer-Who are they and why are they giving us massages.

Me-They are quadruplets as you can see. And they do whatever I say. Like Freight Train and Bob.

Freight & Bob-Hey! (Wave)

Me-Want Taco Bell?

Freight & Bob-Yeah!

Me-Order some. Anyways. Let's see what's next.

Freight & Bob roll they're eyes.

**I dare Carly to do the same thing as freddie and sam except with Griffin.**

Griffin-Uh...

Carly-...no...

Griffin-...that's...

Carly-...weird.

Me-I...know...just...do...it...orr...I...TAZE YOU! :D

Carly-No no. No need to taze anyone.

Griffin-Yeah. (Gets close to Carly.)

Carly-(Sarcasticly)Marriyng at 16 was the best thing I ever did.

Griffin-(Sarcastically)Yeah...especially because I have her.

Carly-(Sarcastycly)Yeah...

Both-(Sarcastically)Yeahh... (They cuddle)

Spencer-CARLY! How could you do this! And you didn't even tell me! You're too young, how. You are such a smart girl! How could my own little sister get married at such a young age.

Carly-Spencer we're not really...

Me-(Nods no)

Carly..I mean...sorry...(shook head and hugs Griffin)

Mrs B-That will never happen to my Freddie Bear. He's smarter than that.

Me-(Sarcastically)He already did.

Mrs B-WHAT? (Looks at Freddie who for the fifth time hugged Sam)

Mrs B-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FREDDIE! (Cries histerically)

Freddie-Mom I-

Me-(Whispers)Let her.

Freddie-(Shook head)

Me-Ooook...

**SimoneandJeanetteAreBest**

**I love both bands and comedians so no punishments or rewards for anyone. EXCEPT Spencer because I like Brian and Superchic[k] a wee bit more...Spencer can dare anyone in the room to do anything he wants! No matter what (just make sure it's PG)!**

Spencer-Hmm...dare anyone...PG...hmmm...Mrs Benson! (Points at weeping Mrs Benson)

Mrs B-(Looks up from crying like a maniac)Huh?

Spencer-I dare you...to...tie your shoe lace to the fan and LiiF3 to turn it on and see what happens!

Me-OKAY!

Mrs B-That is insane Spencer (Cries again)

Spencer-But you have to do it!

Mrs B-No!

Me-Don't worry Spence, she'll do it. Freight Train!

Freight Train grabs Mrs Benson and ties her shoe lace to the fan. I turn it on and she begins to spin around really fast screaming, then falls to the floor.

Spencer-That...was...AWESOME!

Mrs B-(Getting up)That was dangerous! (Sits)

Spencer-I know!

**I dare Carlyand Sam to sing "Popular" from Wicked-Carly is Galinda and Sam is Elphaba. Then I want Sam to sing "No Good Deed" from Wicked too.**

Sam and Carly-Kay!

After learning the song they stand up and face each other.

Carly-(Speaks)Elphine, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project.

Sam-(Seaks)You really don't have to do that.

Carly-(Speaks)I know. That's what makes me so nice.

(Spins around and begins to sing) Whenever i see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than i?  
My tender heart tends to start to bleed.  
And when someone needs a makeover,  
I simply have to take over!  
I know I know exactly what they need!

And even in your case, though it's the toughest case i've yet to face, don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!  
Follow my lead, and yes indeed, you will be...

POPULAR! you're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the propper ploys, when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!  
I'll show you what shoes to wear!  
How to fix your hair!  
Everthing that really counts to be...

POPULAR! I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports,  
know the slang you've got to know. so let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!

Don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as personality dialysis, now that i've chosen to become a pal, a sister and advisor, there's nobody wiser!  
not when it comes to...

POPULAR! I know about popular. And with an assist from me, to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who you were...uh, are. There's nothing that can stop you, from becoming popular... lar...

la la, la la!  
we're gonna make you pop-u-lar!

When I see depressing creatures, with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf to - think - of  
celebrated heads of state, or specially great communicators!  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
don't make me laugh!

they were POPULAR!  
please! it's all about popular.  
it's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed, so it's very shrewd to be, very very popular like ME!

Carly-(Speaks)Why miss Elphaba, look at you, you're beautiful.

Sam-(Speaks)I...I have to go.

Carly-(Speaks) Your welcome. (She dances a bit and begins to sing again)

And though you protest, your disinterest, I know clandestinly, you're gonna' grin and bear it!  
You're new found popularity!  
ah!

la la, la la!  
You'll be popular!  
Just not quite as popular as ME!

Carly throws her hands up in the sky and finishes singing. Everyone claps.

Sam-My turn?

Me-Yeah.

Sam-Ugh...fine.

Sam learns the song than stands in front of everyone to sing.

Fiyero!  
Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum Eleka Nahmen  
Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka Nahmen

Let his flesh not be torn  
let his blood leave no stain  
though they beat him  
let him feel no pain  
let his bones never break  
and however they try  
to destroy him  
let him never die  
let him never die

Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum Eleka Nahmen  
Eleka Nahmen Nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka...eleka...uhhh

what good is this chanting  
I don't even know what I'm reading  
I don't even know what trick I ought to try  
Fiyero, where are you  
already dead or bleeding  
one more disaster I can add to my generous supply

No good deed goes unpunished  
no act of charity goes unresented  
no good deed goes unpunished  
that's my new creed  
my road of good intentions  
lead where such roads always lead  
no good deed  
goes unpunished

Nessa  
Doctor Dillamond  
Fiyero  
Fiyero

One question haunts and hurts  
too much too much to mention  
was I really seeking good  
or just seeking attention  
is that all good deeds are  
when looked at with an ice-cold eye  
if that's all good deeds are  
maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished  
all helpful urges should be circumvented  
no good deed goes unpunished  
sure I ment well  
well look at what well ment did  
all right enough so be it  
so be it then  
let all OZ be agreed  
i'm wicked through and through  
since i can not succeed Fiyero saving you  
I promise no good deed  
will I attempt to do  
again  
ever again  
no good deed  
will I do AGAIN!

Sam shook her head dramatically after she finishes. Everyone claps and cheers.

ME-I love that song! :D You were awesome.

Sam-(Smiles)Thanks (Sits)

Me-You were boht great Carly and Sam.

Carly & Sam-Thanks!

Gibby-It was awesome!

Spencer-Yeah.

Me- :)

**All=What are your opinions on Broadway? You know, Cats and Wicked and Phantom of the Opera and New York and all that jazz? It's practically my life! If you like it, favorite musical music-wise?**

Me-I just have to say...thanks to you I'm now love wicked! Especially No good deed. It's soo awesome! I never watch Broadway. Ever!

Spencer-I like one song

Sam-Ehh...don't watch it...or hear it.

Freddie-They freaking rock!

Me-They?

Freddie-(Nods)

Me-Are you talking about Broadway, the band!

Freddie-(Nods again)

Me-Not that Broadway, the one with the singing music and the lights and stage and actors who sing while acting.

Freddie-Oh.

Carly-They did hairspray and I loved it!

Mrs Benson-Oh I adore Broadway. Jazz, George Benson was in Broadway. He is a great man.

Freddie-Benson?

Gibby-Oh wow. Is he like you're dad or something.

Freddie-(Gives him a death glare)

Gibby-What!

Freddie-Nothing.

Me-Gibby, watch your mouth.

Gibby-What did I say!

Me-(Whispers to Gibby)Remember Freddie never met his dad. Don't bring it up okay.

Gibby-Oh (Nods)

**Carly=Ever had a psycho stalker? Nora doesn't count.**

Carly-Nevel and Mandy.

Sam-I hate them both.

Freddie-(Nods)

**Spencer=Ever thought of marriage? If so, how about kids or who the wife would be?**

Spencer-Sometimes. But for now no. I have to take care of my little sister (Pets Carly's head)

Carly-(Giggles)I'm not so little.

Spencer-I know. But if I had kids, I'd had like 2 or 3. And if the right girl comes you know.

Sam-Little Spencer's and S...Spensars.

Freddie-Spensars?

Sam-I was thinking of a girls name that rhymed with Spencer.

Freddie-Mhm.

Me-Aw Spencer. I hope you find someone who loves your craziness and artistic abilities.

Spencer- :)

**Gibby=What is your real name? And Guppy's?**

Gibby-Gibby Gibson and Guppy Gibson.

**Freddie=Did it hurt when Sam jumped on you? And you're right, there ARE too many kissing dares so *hands paper* I give you a ticket to New York to see a Broadway production of a musical of your choice!**

Freddie-Yes, it did and thank you! (Takes ticket)

SimoneandJeanetteAreBest-(From somewhere)YOUR WELCOME!

Me- XD

**Sam=*hands another paper* Here's a ticket to an Evanescene concert. You can bring one friend except Freddie (sorry, I know how sad you are) for he'll be in New York.**

Sam-(Takes ticket) Oh my God! Thank you! Evanescence rock. And I am NOT taking that dork. I'm taking Carlotta Shay! We're going to see Evanescence live!

Carly-YAY!

Me-LUCKY! :D

**Liif3=Speakin' of kiss dares, I dare you to kiss Gibby. No cheek!**

Me-Yeah, that'll happen...

**BTW Mrs. Benson: Lay off! Those bands aren't depressing! They're powerful and fun and awe-inspiring! But since you don't think so...lock her up and make her listen to CDs of these bands until they get stuck in her head! Also, what bands do YOU like, Mrs. B?**

Mrs B-Well I don't care. I don't want Freddie listening to those bands.

Freddie-(Mumbles)If you heard my music you'd die.

Mrs B-What? What music are you talking about?

Freddie-(Wide eyes)Nothing. I said nothing.

Mrs B-Don't play dumb Fredward. Tell me. I am your mother.

Sam-(Chuckles)

Carly-(Sushes Sam)

Freddie-Nothing. Just...you know...rock-

Mrs B-GASP! I do not want you to listen to that kind of music. It'll make you a reb- (Gets tazed) OUCH!

Me-Shut up! What music do you like Mrs Benson?

Mrs B-Well...I like jazz and religious music and-

Freight Train carries her to another room where music from Evanescence plays followed by Superchi(k)

Me-Well...while she gets her brain fixed let's see what's next...

**Give Guppy a candy bar.**

Me-(Hands Guppy a candy bar)

Guppy-(Eats it)Thank U!

Me-Awez...

**And here's a present for Griffin *opens* The new Pee-Wee Baby Zippy Zebra! However, you may only keep Zippy Zebra if you go on a date with Nora Dirshlitt (iPsycho) and kiss her too! MWAHAHA!**

Griffin-Who's this Nora everyone keeps talking about. Sure I'll go on a date with her. But Zippy Zebra first. I've been saving money for him for months!

Me-(Rolls eyes and hands Zebra)

Griffin-(Cuddles doll)THANK YOU!

Me-Freight Train, get Nora.

Freight Train-(Nods)

Bob-Why won't you send me?

Me-Your weak. Nora will kidnap you if she sees you. That chick is psycho!

Bob-Yeah. I'm too hot for her.

Me-(Shockes on saliva than laughs)

Bob-(Rolls eyes)

Freight Train comes back with Nora and puts her down.

Nora-Thanks for the ride big guy. (Looks at iCarly) Oh hey guys! (Looks at Gibby) Fat guy.

Gibby-HEY! I'm not fat. I have very good health.

Me-Yeahh...so Nora, you have to go on a date with that hottie over there (Points at Griffin)

Nora-OKAY!

Griffin-She's not so ugly.

Me-Yeah...that's your first impression...well why don't you take him over to your house and have a dinner date Nora.

Nora-Well sure! (Grabs Griffins hands and leaves)

(24 hour later)

Everyone is sleeping.

Me-(Wakes up)PIE!

Socko-(Rubs eyes)Where am I?

Me-Que...OH MY GOD WHERE'S GRIFFIN?

Carly-NORA!

Freddie-Maybe she has him hostage!

Gibby-To Nora!

(At Nora's house)

We knock on door.

Nora-(Opens little window)Yes?

Me-Where's Griffin?

Nora-Who's Griffin?

Gibby-YOU KIDNAPPED GRIFFIN! (Breaks door)

All-Woah!

Griffin and Nora begin to fight.

Me-OH my...(Looks at camera)BYE!

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner. School started and I can't use the PC on school nights. And I left some Q n D out. Sorry but it was getting really long. I'll update ASAP! :)**

**BTW:There's an iCarly episode I heard about called iDo. SPOILER. I don't know if it's true but I found some info on it. A twenty-year old fan named Gordon asks the "iCarly" gang if he can propose to his girlfriend of a year and a half, Jodi, on their webshow. (He and Jodi are HUGE fans!) Despite saying yes, Jodi later starts to become attracted to Spencer and begins to question whether she wants to marry Gordon. Oh and Freddie gets really mad at Sam for some reason. I know they always get mad but REAL MAD.**

**I wanted to say that because SimoneanJeanetteAreBest asked Spencer if he was thinking about marrige, and it reminded me of that so who knows, maybe Spencer might get married. There's even a pic of Carly, Sam and Freddie dressed for the wedding. Here's the link **http:/icarly.wikia. com/wiki/IDo


	16. Chapter 16

**AN/ If i got something wrong sorry, i was in a hurry...Enjoy...**

* * *

Sam stands on a stage wearing late 80's clothes. She takes a deep breath and begins to sing.

Something in the way you love me won't let me be  
I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free  
Stop playin' with my heart  
Finish what you start  
When you make my love come down  
If you want me let me know  
Baby, let it show  
Honey, don't you fool around

Just try to understand  
I've given all I can 'cause you got the best of me.

Borderline … feels like I'm goin' to lose my mind  
You just keep on pushin' my love over the borderline  
Borderline … feels like I'm goin' to lose my mind  
You just keep on pushin' my love over the borderline (borderline)  
Keep on pushin' me, baby  
Don't you know you drive me crazy  
You just keep on pushin' my love over the borderline.

Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me  
When you hold me in your arms you love me till I just can't see  
But then you let me down, when I look around, baby you just can't be found  
Stop driving me away, I just wanna stay,  
There's something I just got to say

Just try to understand  
I've given all I can 'cause you got the best of me.

Look what your love has done to me  
Come on, baby, set me free  
You just keep on pushin' my love over the borderline (borderline)  
You cause me so much pain, I think I'm goin' insane  
What does it take to make you see?  
You just keep on pushin' my love over the borderline.

Keep pushin' me, keep pushin' me, keep pushin' my love  
(You just keep on pushin' my love over the borderline, borderline)  
Come on, baby, come on, darlin', Yeah  
Da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da

All-(Cheer) THAT WAS AWESOME SAM! YOU ROCK!

Me-And that was Samantha Puckett with Borderline. A little dare from **SimoneandJeanetteAreBest**.

Sam bows.

Back at the studio.

Carly-You were great Sam

Sam-Thanks!

Me-Well you all know what time is it!

All-Date/Question time!

**ForTheWin04**

**Freddie don't even use excuses! You like Sam. Admit it!**

Freddie-(Laughs historically)Yeah right. I'll admit it when Spencer becomes president of the United States.

Spencer-(Looks at Freddie)What does that mean?

Freddie-(Stops laughing)I don't know

**Sam- if you had to choose between bacon and freddie, which would you choose? and please, be honest! don't make me bring out a lie detector!**

Invisible fly-(Puts lie detector on Sam)

Sam-(eats bacon)

Me-Uh Sam.

Sam-What?

Me-Question

Sam-Oh. Well, to be honest (Sighs) Freddie.

Freddie-(Eyes widen)

Sam-Only because he's a person, I mean, I'm aggressive and I might hate him and all, but not enough to kill him.

Freddie-(Grins)That's the nicest thing you've eves said about me.

Sam-Don't get used to it

Fredie-Yes ma'am

Me-(Chuckles)Okay...

**Freddie- i think its unfair that you are getting weird dares. So i dare you to make cookies for LiiF3! (throws him a cook book) Good luck!**

Me-Are you kidding me!

Freddie-(Stands up and points at me)HA! Told you someone would dare me that! Ma' money.

Me-(Annoyed gives 10 bucks)Fine! But you still have to bake me cookies :D

Freddie-(Rolls eyes and puts money on pocket)Fine!

After an hour at the kitchen. Freddie comes out with a big plate of cookies and wearing an apron and all covered with flour and messy hair.

Freddie-Here (Hands cookies)

Me-I bet they taste bad (Tastes)OH MY GOD THESE ARE THE BEST MOUTH-WATERING TASTY MELT IN YOUR MOUTH CHOCOLATE SHIP COOKIES I'VE EVER HAD! (Hugs Freddie)

Freddie-(Rolls eyes and blushes)Thanks

Me-(Lets him go) Well go sit.

Freddie-(Sits)

Me-(Eating cookies)Who wants cookies?

All-ME!

Me-(Gives everyone cookies)

All-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Sam-I gotta admit Benson, these are good cookies.

Carly-Best I've ever had.

Sam-Better than the time mom made us cookies. She put one of her bikini's in them.

All-Ew.

**Spencer- i dare you to dance to a lady gaga song. why? idk, i just felt like it!**

Spencer-WHAT! Why, I already danced to Beyonce!

Me-So?...I like Lady Gaga better.

Spencer-Ugh fine.

Me-(Plays Bad Romance)

_Woaahhh Caught in a bad romance. Ra ra oh lala caught in a bad romance._

Spencer dances like Lady gaga in the video.

All-(Claps and cheers)

Me-(Laughs)

Spencer-Why do you always laugh when me, Socko, Tyler and/or Gibby dance?

Me-I...don't...know...LOLZ

Spencer-(Rolls eyes)

**Castle-of-Bones**

**Sam:Ok, you dont love freddie, **

Sam-No chizz!

**yet...(mwahahahah)**

Sam-Uh...

**Carly: I meant like step on grass when theres a no step on grass sign, or give some one a wedgie.**

Carly-(Sighs)I can stand on grass, but I won't give anyone a wedgie.

Me-(Rolls eyes)Fine lets go

Carly-Where?

Me-The park

At the park. No stepping on grass sing on grass.

Sam-(To Carly)Do it.

Carly-But, I could get in trouble

Sam-Do it

Carly-But I don't wanna harm the grass

Sam-(Annoyed)Just DO IT!

Carly-(Under pressure)FINE! (Steps on grass) Happy?

Sam-I guess...

Back at the studio.

Me-Now was that so bad?

Carly-Not really.

**Freddie: Ok i dare you to go out with the hottest girl in school...But you have to take your mom (Mwahahahaha) **

Freddie-Aw man why!

Me-She needs to protect you from anything bad Freddie :D

Freddie-Well...Rebeca White is the hottest girl in school so (Sighs)

Me-OKAY! (Poofs Mrs Benson and Freddie to the cheesecake warehouse where Rebeca White is.)

Freddie-Hi Rebeca

Rebeca-Hi Freddie...and Freddie's mom?

Mrs B-THIS is the girl you like?

Freddie-Not technically but-

Mrs B-But nothing, you do know your wearing a mini skirt to a restaurant right young lady?

Rebeca-Uh...

Freddie-MOM!

Mrs B-You should be more decent.

Rebeca-No boy is worth this. (Leaves)

Freddie-(Groans and goes back to studio)

Mrs B-I'm sorry honey.

Freddie-Whatever mom.

Sam-Wow a new world record. The shortest date in Benson history, 10 seconds!

Freddie-(Rolls eyes)

**Yeah im evil...Ps, Hi Gibby! nobody ever says hi to gibby.**

Gibby-Hey! What's up girl...

**oh and Freddie: i meant to say why do you say random spanish if you take french...**

Carly-Yeah...don't you take french...

Gibby-You do take french, not Spanish...

Freddie-Can't one of you lie once in a while!

Sam-(GASPS) You lied! But Fredward Benson never lies!

Freddie-(Rolls eyes) I lie Sam. (Sighs) I like Spanish okay, got a problem?

Sam-Grouchy!

Freddie-(mumbles)Thanks to you.

Sam-Watch it Benson!

**seddiecreddie12**

**Freddie: Well, I hate you coz you hide ur feelings for Sam you stupid loop hole! And also you act like a nerd!**

Freddie-Can't blame me for being smart :)

Sam-Geek...

Freddie-Demon...

Sam-Loser...

Freddie-Monster...

Me-YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

**Anyways I dare you to run around in ur underwear (no anti bacteria ones) and say " IM MORE CRAZY THAN SPENCER AND SAM!**

Freddie-(Eyes widen)FYI I stopped using anti bacterial pants years ago...

Mrs B-WHAT?

Freddie-Nothing.

Mrs B-I will not allow my son to-

Me-(Tazes her) :D

Mrs B-OUCH!

Me-Shut the chiz up and let the boy be free!

Freddie-(wearing boxers only runs around) I'M MORE CRAZY THAN SPENCER AND SAM!

Sam-(Starts cranking up)

Griffin-Nice boxers dude (Freddie's wearing barney boxers)

Freddie-(Looks at boxers)I wasn't wearing these!

Me- :D hehe...I HAVE THE POWER...NOW CHANGE!

Freddie-(Changes to normal clothes)

**Sam: You do like-like Freddie! Admit or I will get a INVISIBLE ninja to hit you and steal all ur meat! and I mean all!**

Sam-HA! That'll never happen! (Runs around the room eating meat)

Freddie-Sam if you keep eating and running like that it can make you noxious and you could...

Sam-(Stops running. Hold her stomach, meat falls to the floor and runs to bathroom with hand on mouth)

Freddie-Told her!

We hear Sam vomiting.

Carly-(Runs to Sam)

Sam-(Comes back and sits)

Gibby-How ya feeling

Sam-Like puke, thanks to Freddie!

Freddie-ME? What did I do?

Sam-You didn't warn me earlier you moron!

Freddie-You should know better to be runnig around like that and eating at the same time.

They argue.

Me-(Tazes them)

Sam & Freddie-OUCHH!

Me-(Smirks) :D

**Carly: ONE THING GO ON A DATE WITH GIBBY YOU PSCHO Cibby WILL happen! Oh it will!**

Gibby-Ugh!

Carly-We've been on dozens of dates, can it wait!

Me-Sure...

**PastaxRocks**

Spencer-Pasta does rock

Me-It's a penname Spence...

Spencer-Still...

**Freddie: Why do you like Carly anyway? I think you should like Sam ;)**

Freddie-Um. I don't know...

Me-(Sighs) Freddie, straight answer please!

Freddie-Just cause...I...I'm kind of vrh

Me-Huh? Your impossible!

**Lacey-The-Invisible-Ninja**

**LOL! Okay, I dare Freddie to always gloat around Sam and when he does, Sam must say," Yes,I know,O Great One."**

Sam-Not for a life time supply of stake, and I already got that.

Freddie-(Gloats)I'm so smart!

Sam-Huh nerd.

Me-lol

**Griffin has to burn all his favorite Pee Wee Babies and keep the ugliest one(s).**

Griffin-I already did (Sobs)

Me-Awwww. Burt Zippy Zebra :D

Griffin-Whyyyy! He's the only one I have

Me-So...? (Starts fire)

Griffin-(Crying throws zippy zebra to fire)

Carly-YES!

Griffin-(Looks at her sadly)

Carly-I mean...oh...no...

**They have to dress up as the Maximum Ride characters like this:**

**Sam-Max(dating Fang)**

**Freddie-Fang(dating Max)**

**Spencer-Iggy(blind)**

**Socko-Gazzy(A.K.A. The Gasman)**

**Carly-Nudge(really chatty)**

**LiiF3-Angel **

**Griffin-Jeb (Max's dad)**

**Mrs. (Max's mom)**

They all dress like them.

Mrs B-Wait, so that child and I are Sam's parents.

Griffin-Gross

Sam-NOOOOOOOOOOO! And the othher worst part is that I'm dating Fredgeek!

Freddie-Not so peechy from my point of view either.

**Sam has to sing The Only One by Evanescence in front of everyone!**

Sam-I'm tired of singing. I sang last chapter two times and the begining of this chapter!

Me-(Rolls eyes)Fine, later you HAVE to sing!

Sam-Kay!

**DaydreamKid**

**i dare sam to pierce carly's ears.**

Bob-(Gives Sam ear piercing mashine)

Sam-OKAY!

Carly-Wait WHAT!

Sam-(Pierces Carly's ear)

Carly-OUCHHHH! THAT HURT!

Sam-Sorry Carls. Beauty hurst! (Puts earing on Carly's ear)

Carly-(Looks in the mirror)Nice!

**spencer-why did u go to lawyer college if u were gonan drop out?**

Spencer-I wasn't gonna drop out at first. After the first minute I figured it was sooo boring and I love art way more than being a lawyer, so I dropped out.

**KitKat726**

**GIBBY...I dare you to kiss Tasha Anderson(from iNevel)then see how your girlfriend(from iSpeed date) reacts**

Gibby-I can't do that. I have Tasha, she's gonna get so jelous! She loves the Gibster!

Me-(Poofs in both Tasha's)

Tasha-(Girlfriend)Hey Gibby (Kisses Gibby)

Gibby-Hey babe.

Tasha A.-Where am I?

Gibby-Sorry babe (Kisses Tasha A.)

Tasha-(Gasps)Gibby, how could you (Leaves crying)

Gibby-Tasha wait!

Me-Go after her big guy!

Gibby-(Goes after Tasha)

Tasha A.-EWWW!

Me-I hate you (Poofes her away)

**Freddie:why does Sam hate you?**

Freddie-Because she's agressive and she's always causing me physical and emotional pain! Isn't it ovious!

Sam-Always have, always will.

**Sam:why do you hate Freddie?**

Sam-Who wouldn't. He's a geek!

**Spencer:I dare you and Veronica(iMake Sam girlier)to date again**

Spencer-OKAY!

Me-(Poofes Veronica in)

Veronica-Where am I?...Spencer...? What the-

Spencer-(Kisses Veronica she kisses back)

Me-Okay! TOO MUCH KISSING!

Griffin-Get a room!

Me-Sorry Spence (Poofes Veronica away, leaving Spencer make out with the air)

Spencer-Aw man!

**um, I dare Sam to wear a short tube dress with a zebra print and high heels for 2 whole chapters(ha!I can't wait to see it)**

Sam-Yeah right. NEVER!

Me-(Tries to magicallt poof dress on Sam but doesn't work) What the-

Sam-You can't change me!

Me-Crap.

Freddie-What happened?

Me-I don't know. You wanna put this dress on Sam?

Freddie-NO!

Me-Oh okay. (Tries to poof dress on Sam again and succeeds)

Sam-(Wearing dress and high heels gasps)!

Carly-Sam! You look beautiful!

Freddie-Gotta admit she looks...hot!

All-(Stop what they're doing and look at Freddie)huh?

Freddie-Stop staring at me!

Tyler-He is in denial!

Freddie-What?

Tyler-What?

Freddie-Huh?

Tyler-Huh?

Freddie-Forget it!

Tyler-(Rolls eyes)

**and I dare Carly to stay in an inflatable swimming pool filled with bubblebath and peppy cola(either wearing nothing or wearing her best outfit which she sooo woulden't want to I want you to decide this, not Carly herself. :)**

Me & Carly-0.o

Me-Uh...do you have a best oulfit?

Carly-Well, there is this shirt I adore. It has a zebra print and it has a pink heart on the side.

Me-Well...since iCarly _is _a kids show, go in with that shirt and you best jeans and shoes!

Carly-OH MY GOSH! I bought that shirt like, three days ago.

Me-Is eaither that or naked.

Carly-I'll go change!

Carly comes back in her best oulfit. The pool is already filled up and she gets in slowly.

Griffin-That must suck.

Carly-You think!

**Boris Yeltsin**

**I dare everybody to watch I Was a Teenage Resident Evil Moron, all three parts.**

Me-Okay!

After watching I Was a Teenage Resident Evil Moron

Me-Cool...so whatcha guys think!

Freddie-It only said watch it, not say what you thought about it. Loophole!

Me-(Sighs)You and your loopholes!

**iLet it Rock**

**Awesome! I dare Socko and Tyler to go in the making ties buisness**

Socko-What about socks!

Me-Those too I guess, guess she forgot that part.

Tyler-Cool! So we get to put up a store free!

Me-(Nods)

Tyler-Awesome!

Me-After the show!

Socko & Tyler-Kay!

**I dare Mrs. Benson to stop being overprotective to Freddie for 15 WHOLE CHAPTERS**...or you get tazed by Liif3 :D

Mrs B-How can I help it! He's my baby...oh and I know you added the last part Liff3!

Me-Soo? You can't prove anyhting lady! (Hides review paper behind back)

Mrs B-(Sighs)

**I also dare Sam and Freddie to slowdance.**

Me-To...a slow song!

Sam & Freddie-(Stand)No chizz

They slow dance.

Both-Happy! (Sit)

Me-Mhm...

**ScarletMoon**

**Before I say my dare, I want to point somethin out to Freight Train. Your superpower isn't real. You did that to Big Time Rush, remember?**

Freight Train-Yeah I know...so. It was my job to do that.

Carly-Oh my Gosh! You know Big Time Rush?

Freight Train-Yeah.

Me-Where do you think I stole him from! Hehe... be be sneaky! Has he found out?

Freight Train-I think he did.

Me-Why?

Freight Train-Cuz he just sent me a very stongly written text messege (Shows me text)

_Freight Train, get you butt back here and find the dogs, they've gone missing or something. NOWWWW!_

Freight Train-Gotta jet.

Me-I hate that guy. I don't know how you put up with him.

Freight Train-First of all, I can beat the fudge out of him, second I get payed. Hehe, see ya next chapter girl! (Pets my head)

Me-Hehe cool. She ya dude.

**Anyway, I dare Sam to skydive off Ridgeway's roof singing a portion of Wish by Miku Hatsune. And she has to wear only a bikini! (Dont blame me, my bro is a perv)**

Sam-I'm already wearing this ridiculous dress, now a bikini!

Griffin & Freddie-CAN WE WATCH!

Freddie-Uh...(Rubs the back of his neck)You know, so I can help with the stunt...

Me-Riiigh...sure you can watch Fredderly...

(At Ridgeway)

Sam-(Walks top of the rom in bikini)I hate you soooo much...

Freddie-(Puts parashute on Sam) Just remember to open your parashute when your halfway there kay.

Sam-Whatever Fudgeface.

Sam falls of the enge and begins to sing really loundly.

_senaka wo mukete boku ha arukidashita __namida ochiru mae ni ikanakya __shiawase sugiru no ha kirai da to itsuwatta __tsuyogatte tebanashita risou no mirai __torimodosenu negai!_

She opens her parashute and lands safely on the ground. Some people staring at her. Some guys whisteling others not really caring. She rolls her eyes.

At the studio

Me-Had fun?

Sam-THAT WAS SO AWESOME!

Me-You know you still have to wear the dress.

Sam-Grrr (Wears dress)

Me-And finally to wrap up this chiiz we have...

**SimoneandJeanetteAreBest**

**Mrs. B, is THOSE bands scare you, wait until you hear Skillet! They're an awesome band and I'm making you and everyone listen to at least one song, preferably "Mosnter" (because that one would make her the craziest! hee hee)**

Me-:O YOU LIKE SKILLET. They freaking rock! And Monster is one of my favorite songs!

Freddie-Mine too!

Sam-Diddo! They rock!

Puts song

Me, Sam and Freddie-I feel it deep within, is just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a Monster!

Mrs B-(GASPS)That is...nice.

Music stops. All-WHAT!

Mrs B-I..(Twitches)...like the song...

Me-0.o

**Freddie=How'd you like the musical? Which was it?**

Freddie-It was awesome. I watched a wicked one. It was really good.

**Liif3=Either kiss Gibby or be Mrs. Benson's daughter for a whole day! Mwahaha...**

Me-Gibby's not here :DDDDD Haha

**Sam & Carly=How was the Evanescence concert? Didja get any good souvenirs or an autograph?**

Sam & Carly-IT WAS THE BEST CONCERT EVER!

Carly-We got to meet Amy Lee

Sam-And she recognized us from iCarly!

Carly-She even gave us her autograph! (Shows everyone a pic of Carly, Sam, and Evanecsence. The words sayd 'To Sam and Carly, you girls rock! And hi to Freddie')

Freddie-Cool I got a shout out! :D

Me-That's so awesome!

**Griffin=*laughing uncontrollably* How was your li'l...DATE?**

Griffin-Grr...she locked me in a sound proof room and then thank goodness that fat kid, Gibby, came and got me out or else I wouldn of been stuck there.

Me-She went back to jail.

Carly-Poor jail girl!

**Spencer=Sorry Freddip, Sam, and Carly got to do something and you didn't. So how's about you going to a Galaxy Wars convention with Mikayla, an ex-supermodel from Paris? Nah, you wouldn't like that...;)**

Spencer-ARE YOU KIDDING!...Liif3 do I have and questions and/or dares left?

Me-(Chesk paper)Nope!

Spencer-To GALAXY WARS CONCENSION WITH HOT SUPER MODLE FROM PARIS!

Me-(Chuckles and poofes him away)

Gibby-(Coming back)Okay I apologized to Tasha and explained everything we're cool (Sits)

Me-That's nice Gib, and your right on cue!

**Gibby=Would you rather kiss Sam or Carly?**

Gibby-Carly

Me-Ok

**Guppy=Who is your rolemodel?**

Guppy-Gibby!

Gibby-Aw (Hugs his brother)

All-Awwzz...!

**Socko & Tyler=You guys get no love! Favorite band/singer?**

Socko-I looove the Jonas Brothers!

Tyler-(Looks at him awkwardly)What the F-

Me-FLODOODLES! (a/n DID I spell that righ lol)

Socko-Just kidding! My favorite band is the Black eyed Peas.

Tyler-Ohh...okay...mine is Cuddlefish.

Me-I love both of them!

**All=Puckleberry (Puck/Rachel) or Finchel (Finn/Rachel) of Glee? Also, Artina (Artie/Tina) or Quartie (Artie/Quinn) of Glee, too?**

Spencer-I wantched Glee so...Finn and Rachel!

Sam-I don't know...Quarite...?

Freddie-Pucklberry...

Carly-Finchel

Socko-Punckleberry

Tyler-Finchel

Mrs B-(No comment)

Griffin-Don't watch it.

Me-(Rolls eyes)

Sma-So we done!

Me-Not yet. Sam, The only one, take us out.

Sam-(Groans and sighes. Stands up) Fine!

When they all come crashing down, midflight,  
You know you're not the only one.  
When they're so alone they find a back door out of life.  
You know you're not the only one.

We're all grieving,  
Lost and bleeding.

All our lives,  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing.  
Heaven shine a light down on me.

So afraid to open your eyes, hypnotized.  
You know you're not the only one  
Never understood this life.  
And you're right, I don't deserve  
But you know I'm not the only one.

We're all grieving,  
Lost and bleeding.

All our lives,  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing.  
Heaven shine a light down on me.

Don't look down,  
Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you.  
Don't look down, you'll fall down,  
You'll become their sacrifice.

Right or wrong.  
Can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you.  
If I can't feel, I'm not mine,  
I'm not real.

All our lives,  
We've been waiting  
For someone to call our leader.  
All your lies,  
I'm not believing,  
Heaven shine a light down on me.

All-(Claps & Cheers) BYE!


	17. Chapter 17

Me-Hellopes! And Welcomes backs to iAsks the Casts!

Gibby-Whats ups!

Me-Nots muchs!

Sam-Coolsss!

Spencer-Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!

Carly-(Confused) Ssss?

Freddie-What's up with all the ssssssssssss!

Me-I don't know I'm randomessss! Lets us begins!

**seddiecreddie12**

**Freddie: I dare you to sing California Girls or Running away with Griffin**

Freddie-Ugh! Why?

Me-I don't know, just pick a song and sing boy! To Griffin!

Griffin-Me too! Why?

Me- I...don't...know.

Freddie & Griffin-(Sigh angrily and sing) California girls we're unforgettable, Daisy dukes, bikini's on top. Sun-kissed skin so hot, will melt your Popsicle. Ohhh oh ohhh oh.

All-(Laugh)

Me-Hahaha!

Freddie-(Rolls eyes and sits back down)

Griffin-Uhhhh...that was...weird...

Me-Yah...

**Sam: I dare you to turn into a ninja and try to fight Jackie Chan and if you win you get free smoothies for a whole year! But if you lose you have to rub Jackie Chan feet for a whole week**

Sam-(Jumps up)Awesome! And gross!

Me-(Turns Sam into a ninja. An Invisible ninja & poof Jakie Chan in because not even Freight Train can hold him)

Jakie Chan poofs in.

Jakie Chan-Where am I?

Sam-(Invisible. Kicks him in the weak spot)

Jakie Chan-(Falls to the floor in pain)OOOouuchh...

Me-And the winner is...SAM PUCKETT!

Sam-(Visible)YES (Jumps around) I AM THE ULTIMATE ASSASSIN! (Drinks smoothie)

Me- XD

**Carly: I dare you to make out with Gibby for 2 mins then go on a date and tell us if you like like each other on a lie detector!**

Carly & Gibby-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me- Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

Carly & Gibby-CUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Carly-We don't want to!

Gibby-Yeah. How many times do I have to say this. I. Have. A. GIRLFRIEND.

Me-Sheesh...fine...be that way!

**Castle-of-Bones**

**Gibby-im good hows it going...**

Gibby-Okay. Except these insane iCarly fans wanting me and Carly to go on a date and calling us CIBBY! What the chizz man!

**Sam: Wow, ppl love to hear you sing**

Sam-Momma does have a great voice!

Carly-You bet you do :)

**Freddie: LMAO that date was probably the best idea i ever have, and i dare you to eat a catapillar...(im soo evil)**

Freddie-(Makes a disgusted face)Gross. No way!

Bob-(Hands him Caterpillar in a bowl)

Freddie-(Grabbing the bowl)Seriously!

Me-(Nods)

Freddie-Ugh! (Eats Caterpillar)

Sam-(Laughs really hard)

Freddie-(Rolls eyes. Then his eyes wide and he stands up and runs to the bathroom to puke)

Sam-The universe got back at him. THAT'S FOR MAKING MOMMA PUKE BENSON!

Freddie-(Coming back. Looks like puke. Sits)Ugh.

Me-You say UGH alot.

Freddie-So! I feel like puke.

Griffin-You look like puke.

Freddie-Ugh.

Me-SEE!

Freddie-(Rolls eyes)

Me-And you roll your eyes alot.

Freddie-HAVE YOU BEEN OBSERVING ME!

Me-Dude...it's an interview. I'm SUPPOSED to observe you.

Freddie-Oook!

Me-Haha...next...

**Carly: YAY you finally broke the rules...anyway i dare you and EVERYONE to have a trip to Disney World (no disney land its lame)**

Carly-Mhm...

All-COOL LET"S GO!

Me-WAIT! After this!

All-(Sit)ahhh...

**Griffin i saw you and Hannah Montana once, anything going on...**

Griffin-What! Are you crazy! Hannah Montana is so lame! I'm not even an actor or a singer. I'm just a dude! I don't know her.

**Oh and you all need to watch Bones and Castle (Tv shows, they are awesome)**

Tyler-Explains your penname.

Me-Yah.

**seddiecreddie12**

Socko-Didn't we already read her dares...?

Me-Yah, but these r the ones I left out. SO SHUT UP SOCK! :D

Socko-(Valley girl accent)Oh no you didn't!

Me-(Same accent)Oh yes I did honey!

Tyler-BURNED!

Me-XD

**Freddie= Not my fault ur face can't be transplanted and I bet my cousin is smarter than you and shes only 12! :P, I dare ya to get a superflex ruler and slap on ur face for 5 WHOLE minutes**

Freddie-(About to roll eyes but stops)WHY DO YOU HATE ME!

Bob-(Hands him superflex ruler)

Sam-CAN I SLAP HIM FOR 5 WHOLE MINUTES!

Me-(Looks at Sam & back at Freddie. He looks miserable and Sam looks excited)Sure!

Sam-(Takes ruler from Freddie. Sits in front of him and begins to slap him with the ruler)

Freddie-Ouch!

Me-Oooookkkk...

**Griffin=*Gives whole collection of Pee Wee Babies with scarfs and hats* Only if you do ERVYONE'S homework including Liif3 if she does**

Griffin-(Mouth wide open)Uhhhh...

Me-YAY! I don't have to do ALL That Algebra homework! Wow the whole class failed and the teacher gave us homework to get 100%. I got D. So here's a paper, and here are ALL the exercises I got wrong. And here are all the other people that failed along with me. 33 other people. And here's Sam's, Carly's and Freddie's AND Gibby's homework. (Hands him a bunch of papers and notebooks)

Griffin-(Taking EVERYTHING)HOLY CHIZZ! NO HUMAN BEING CAN DO THIS MUCH WORK!

Me-Yes they can. If they try.

Griffin-AHHH!

Me-Do you want your freaking Pee wes or not!

Griffin-Yes!

Me-Well get to it Boy!

Griffin-(Angrily begins to do ALL the homework)

**Carly= I dare you to act like a tomboy and date...Griffin with his Pee Wee babies! for 2 chapters or i will get Liif3 to taze you 15 time**

Carly-(Sighs)Fine...I don't wanna be tazed! (Changes clothes to more tomboyish clothes) There! Wanna go out Griffin.

Griffin-(Using calculator)Huh?

Me-NO CALCULATOR! Dude is written right there. All the answeres. Just write it three times.

Griffin-Ohh. Wait. So I did this one for nothing, when it was already written in the notebook.

Me-Pretty much.

Griffin-UGH! (Throws calculator away and keeps writing)

Carly-Uhh...Griffin...will you go out with me or not?

Griffin-Yeah Yeah...just let me finish ALL OF THIS!

Carly-(Rolls eyes and sits)

**iSeddieFan**

**Sam: (lie detector) on a scale of one to ten how hot do you think freddie is? oh and i vote -ONE MILLION sry freddork, but i am a total sam fan!**

Sam-(Still slapping Freddie with ruler)Uh...

Freddie-How much more till the torture is over?

Me-(Checks watch)Two more minutes.

Freddie-OH MY GOD!

Sam-(Slapping Freddie with ruler)Well...he's a geek...nerd...most stupidest boy on earth...

Freddie-Ouch...point...ouch!

Sam-Wait...will you taze me if I lie?

Me-Duh!

Sam-Ugh...well...(Looks at Freddie and thinks) I don't know (looks at me) 3...4...7...8...ish...?

Ding:Not Lying.

Freddie-I am hot aren't I?

Sam-(Slaps Freddie harder)

Freddie-OUCHH!

**Freddie: same as sam.**

Freddie-Well...CAN SHE STOP SLAPPING ME!

Me-Wait...3...2...1...Okay stop Sam.

Sam-(Rolls eyes. Slaps Freddie one more time really hard and sits back normally.)

Freddie-(Cheek redder than a tomato)OOOOOOUCHHH!

Mrs B-My baby! Are you okay? Did she hut you (Rubs Freddie's cheeks applying cloud block)

Freddie-(Trying to push his mom away)Stop it mom! I'm fine!

Mrs B-Look at your cheek! Is more red then a tomat-OUch!

Me-(Tazed her) :D

Mrs B-(Sits)

Me-Freddie...? Same as Sam.

Freddie-Well in a scale to 1 to 10. ONE THOUSAND!

Ding:Not lying

Me- :O

Sam- :O

All- :O

Sam-Woah woah woah. Hold it there tech stooge. Your saying, that you think I'm smoking hot?

Me-Woow...

Carly- 0.o

Freddie- WHAT! NOOOO NONNONONONONONO! I meant me! I thought it was that way. 0.o

Me-Woah. Selfishhh...

Freddie-No...well if it is Sam...I don't know...3...6...or something like that...

Ding:Not lying

Sam-(Raises eyebrows)

Me-Well than...

**Freddie and Sam: DONT TELL THEM THIS ONE k so LiiF3 can u get cupid to come and shoot freddie and sam in the butt and have them fall in love for 3 chapters. MWAHAHAHA!**

Me-(Looks at them evilly)

Sam & Freddie-What?

Me-(Poofs in Cupid without anyone knowing)

Cupid shoots Seddie in the but.

Sam & Freddie-(Look at each other in awe) You are so cute. No your so cute. No your the cutest.

Freddie-Your my Sammy-lally!

Sam-And your my Teddy-Freddy!

Me-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOO! (Hides)

Carly-OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING!

Sam-Don't say that Carly. I love Freddie. He's so cute, and sweet and smart. And hot!

Freddie-And Sam is so cute, and pretty and beautiful and cool and...

Me-OKAY this will not work out this way (Shoots a back to normal arrow at them)

Sam-Oh my God what was I saying! (Shakes head rapidly)

Freddie-(Goes brush mouth) AHHHH!

Me & Carly-Better!

**Gibby: i dare you to put on a play including u breaking up with tasha and u declaring your love for carly then going on a date with her and kissing her then carly does something that grosses u out then u and tasha get back together.**

Gibby-Uhhh..okay...fine. (Takes out phone) Tasha it's over.

Tasha-Wah-

Gibby-(Hangs up and walks to Carly) I love you Carly.

Carly-Gross.

Gibby-YOUR GROSS IT'S OVER! (Takes out phone) Sorry about that Tasha. I love you.

Tasha-I love you too Gibby.

Gibby-See ya babe (Hangs up phone and sits)

Me-Uh..okay...that works...NEXT!

**LiiF3: i DARE you to... to... AHA! LICK GIBBY'S FOOT!**

Gibby & Me-Gross!

Bob-I have an idea (Takes Gibby's foot and covers it in Hershey's chocolate.)

Me- 0.o (Licks Gibby's foot)

Gibby- 0.o

Me-HAPPY!

Freddie & Sam-YEAH!

Gibby-No not really.

Me-(Whistles)

A blonde dude comes and cleans Gibby's foot, then leaves)

Gibby-O...kay...?

**Guppy: GiVE HIM A LOLLIPOP BIGGER THAN A BOAT!**

Freight Train-(Comes into the room holding a ginormous lollipop) Here ya go kid!

Guppy- :D yay! (Licks lollipop) Than U!

Me-Aw!

***gives everyone 10 dollars***

Spencer-YAY!

Sam-Awesome!

Spencer-You owe me 5 bucks!

Sam-Oh (Hands Spencer 5 bucks)

Freddie-And you owe me 4.50 for the breakfast burrito you had yesterday.

Sam-(Rolls eyes and hands Freddie the cash)

Carly-And you owe me 50 cents for the tax.

Sam-It's only 50 cents!

Carly-I wanted to buy a lollipop on the way back home!

Sam-Ugh fine here (Hands Carly 50 cents)

**oh and here you go, sam *gives sam a bag of meat bigger than TWO boats***

Sam-(Happily takes the meat)THANK YOU! (Eats all the meat) I like you iSeddieFan! And it's hard for me to like people.

Freddie-It's true. It's been about five years and she still doesn't like me!

Sam-And I don't plan on it any time soon!

Me-Well...that's all we have for today...SEE YA PEOPLEE!

Sam-PEACE OUT!

CARLY-TTYL!

FREDDIE-ADIOS!

SPENCER-TOOTLES!

SOCKO-C YA!

TYLER-BYE BYE!

GIBBY-LATER!

MRS B-GOOD BYE.

GRIFFIN-Still doing homework.

Freight Train-Bye!

Bob-Latez!

Me-Nos Vemos Despues XD

Sam-TO DISNEY WORLD!

ALl-YEAH!

We all leave to Disney World.


	18. Chapter 18

Me-We is baaaaccckkk!

Griffin-Yes! Finally Done! All The. Home. Work. Ahh! (Hands me Homework and dies...or collapses)

Me-Too bad! We already had to do our homework cuz ur late! It was due last month!

Griffin-(Does not move)

Me-(Pokes him with stick)

Bob-You just killed Griffin

Me-No I did NOT do such thing! (Pokes him harder) 0.o

Freddie-That is disturbing...

Me-Shut it Fred! (Slaps Griffin in the face. Nothing)

Carly-I know what to do. (Jumps from her chair) LOOK! IT'S A LIFE TIME SUPPLY OF PEE WEE BABIES. AND IT'S FREE!

Griffin-(Jumps up) Where!

Me-(Slaps him with Sam's ham)

Griffin-What the-

Me-Sit down Grif!

Griffin-But where's the-

Me-Sit!

Griffin-But why did you slap me with-

Me-Sit.

Griffin-Kay (Sits)

Me-Ook...so. Griffin is okay and we ARE BACK BABY!

ALL-WOHO!

Carly-Disney World was AWESOME!

Tyler-Yeahh!

Spencer-And those hot babes we met at Hollywood tower.

Socko & Tyler-Yeah man!

Me- Oookk...?

Sam-Freddie got pants in front of Micky Mouse, I Got the picture (Shows picture of Freddie pants and everybody (Including Mickey) laughing. He was blushing and trying to pull his pants up.)

All-(Laugh)

Freddie-Grrr...Your the one who pants me you demon!

Sam-Whatevz. It was worth it!

Me-Who's ready to answer to da' fans!

All-Uhhhgg!

Me-Don't 'uuuuggghhh' me! :P XD

**totaldramaactress334**

**kkz, can u lissen 2 check yes juliet by we the kings and review it**

Me-I love it. I've heard it...what about you guys?

All except Mrs Benson-Yeah!

Me-Mrs Benson?

Mrs B-Never heard of it.

Sam-Wow Freddie, your mom is Laaaaaaaaameeeeee!

Freddie-(Rolls eyes and mumbles) I know...

**also, ask evry1 (except freight train) which they like better from glee: Puckleberry (PuckxRachel) or Quick (QuinnxPuck)**

Freight Train-Now I feel un-loved...excuse me while I go over there...(Goes to corner)

Me-Aw. YOU BROKE FREIGHT TRAIN TOTALDRAMAACTRESS...(Hugs Freight Train)

Freight Train-I'm okay!

Me-Okay! Answer pplz!

Gibby-We already did!

Me-Okay than, Freight Train (Shows him review paper)

Freight Train-Okay than, but I'm not responsible for any internal bleeding or any other psychical or emotional pain. That's Liif3's here!

Me-Not really. It's Bob's!

Bob-No it's not!

Me-Than who is it?

Bob-(Shruggs)

Me-We'll just blame Lewbert!

All-(Agree)

Freddie-Wait. What does this have to do with (Gets punched by Freight Train. Socko gets punched too)

Freddie & Socko-HEY! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!

Fright Train-You like Pucklberry

Others-(Get 20$)

Me-Sorry. Nobody likes Quick!

Bob-I do!

Me-Ook! (Gives him candy)

**iShipSeddie**

**Sam, since you're the coolest and funniest character on iCarly I give you:**

**A lifelong supply of ham, bacon, fried chicken, and any food you want, BUT you have to admit your true feelings of Freddie. You can't lie because Liif3 will set you up to a lie detector.**

Sam-Ugh! Why does everything have an exception!

Me-Want bacon or not?

Sam-Wait a minute! I already have meat the size of two boats, which is like having a lifelong supply of it! So I skip it!

Me- You sure!

Sam-Yeah, just keep the chizz going!

Me-okay!

**Freddie, who do you like better? Sam or Carly?**

Freddie-Carly.

Me-Whyy...?

Freddie-Because she treats me nice and friendly...unlike some blond headed demon I know (Looks at Sam)

Sam-(Smiles with meat on mouth)

Freddie looks disgusted.

**irockanddontuforgetit**

**i****dare freddork to give me $100. get it done fast or sam can beat u up! sorry frednub i just dont like u.**

Freddie-WHY! Ugh. I only have (Checks wallet) 20 bucks!

Me-Well, pay some of it dude!

Freddie-(growls. Gives irockanddontuforgetit 20 dollars WITH 50 cents)

Tyler-You still owe her like 80 bucks

Freddie-I know...

Me-Oh well...hope you get that fixed Frednerd!

Sam-Yah or mama can beat cha' (puts hands into fists)

**oh and i dare gibby griffin fredgeek spencer socko and tyler to dress up like GIRLY girls for the chapter and sing some lady gaga or some other weird song at the end while dancing on a crowded street. wel actually frednerd is the only one that needs to do it on the crowded street. the others just need to do it in front of u.. sorry everyone but fredward**

Freddie-Why must Everybody hate me!

Sam-Well...

Carly-Don't...!

Sam-I wasn't...

Tyler-On the bright side, no street dancing for us!

Socko-Yeah!

Me-Okay Go Change!

They all change.

Gibby comes in wearing a blue sundress with heels and makeup. Griffin wears a pink mini skirt, white tank top, pink heels, makeup and some glitter. Freddie wears a fuchsia mini skirt, a black tank top that was on pretty tight, red heels, red lips and other makeup in his face, wearing accessories, glitter and other girly things. Spencer wore a pink sundress with flowers, heels, glitter and makeup. Socko wore a red strapless dress with heels, makeup and glitter. And Tyler wore a green skirt with a white T-shirt, green heels and makeup and glitter.

Me-YOU LOOK FAB-OO DARLINGS!

Griffin-I Look like CARLY!

Carly-I don't even Dress like that!

Freddie-(Looking at himself)This mini skirt is very uncomfortable.

Griffin-Yeah...

Tyler-This ain't so bad...

Gibby-Dude...we're wearing GLITTER. And we're DUDES!

Spencer-Does this dress make my butt look fat?

Socko-Yes, yes it does!

Me-LADY GAGA TIME! What should we make you sing...? Hmmm...

Sam-I know! (Whispers in my ear)

Me-OKAY! Sing POKER FACE!

Boys-(Grunt) Po-po-po poker face po-po poker face! Carry my, carry my, no you can't rid of my poker face!

Spencer-(Does weird hand thing on face)She's got a limo body!

Me-Okay, that's enough, you guys can change...

Boys-YES (Go change)

Me-EXCEPT Freddie!

Freddie-Aw WHY!

Me-Your special performance. And Sam already picked your song!

Freddie-(Looks at Sam)

Sam-(Smirks evilly)

(At the bus stop where there is ALLOT of people)

Freddie-(Walks over to the bus stop. People stare at him awkwardly)

Sam-(Snickers)

Freddie-(Sighs annoyed) LETS HAVE SOME FUN THIS BEAT IS SICK, I WANNA TAKE A RIDE ON YOUR DISCO STICK. HO! (Does a pose)

Girl-Uh..

(People leave)

Freddie-Let's play a love game. Do you want love or do you want fame! Play the love game!

Sam-Booo! You suck! (Throws pineapple at Freddie. It hits him in the face)

Freddie-OUCH! SAM! (Runs after Sam, in heels)

All-ROFL!

(Back at the studio)

Me-Freddie!

Freddie-(Sitting on chair rubbing his feet. Normal clothes)

Me-Hope you've learned something.

Freddie-What?

Me-Never run 10 miles in high-heels.

Freddie-Can you call those dudes so they can rub my feet.

Me-I could...

Freddie-Sweet!

Me-But I choose not to.

Freddie-Ugh! You're as horrible as Sam!

Sam-There's nobody like me!

Me-Haha! You got that right SammEY! (Pets her head)

***gives guppy awesomest present EVER***

Guppy-YAYAYYAYA!

**sam u can eat this if ur allowed *gives sam bucket full of all kinds of meat (even bolivian bacon)* oh and the buckets a pretty big bucket.**

Sam-I LOVE YOU! (Begins to eat all of the meat)

***gives freddie big present becuz im sorry***

Freddie-Cool Thanks! (Opens gift. A big fist comes out and hits him in the face) Ah!

Sam-(Stands up from her chair and begins to clap)Awesome-sauce!

***gives griffin rare pee wee baby* burn this one SLOWLY!**

Griffin-(Does not take it) I do not and will not touch such...thing...(twitches)

**Boris Yeltsin**

**Question: What did everybody think of I Was a Teenage Resident Evil Moron? (Watch it again if you don't remember it.)**

Me-Haha Freddie! Epic Fail!

Freddie-Yeah-Yeah! It was pretty cool though, and a bit confusing at the same time.

Sam-Lame!

Carly-You fell asleep after the first half second, you can't judge it!

Sam-So...I did watch it, just with my eyes closed and dreaming about ham!

Carly-(Rolls eyes)Well, I thought it was...okay...

Spencer-Okay...?

Carly-Okay.

Spencer-Okay?

Carly-OKAY!

Spencer-It was awesome! One of them is like. Henry's gonna live...or die.

Socko-Please say he's gonna die! Please say he's gonna die!

Tyler-Not To worry! Henry's gonna live!

Socko, Spencer & Tyler-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XD

Mrs B-Nothing. I thought NOTHING about that irresponsible, un-educational p- (Gets tazed by me) OUCH!

Me-YEAhh.. :D

**TippyToeZombie**

**I dare everyone other than Freddie to use half of their life savings to help buy Freddie a new laptop.**

Sam-SERIOUSLY! UGH!

Me-Yes...ALL EXCEPT MEE!

Freddie-(Smiling)It actually says ALL. Including YOU and Freight Train AND Bob!

Freight Train & Bob-Aww MAN!

We all make a line and give Freddie money.

Freddie-(Counting money) 500 bucks...and two cents...?

Sam-Those are my life savings...from TODAY!

Freddie-(Rolls eyes)Well I'm gonna buy a new Laptop.

Me-Later! We got another dare for you...and Sam...

Sam & Freddie-What...?

Me-(smirks)

**I dare you to send Sam and Freddie 20 years into the future**

Freight Train-(Gets a teleporter to the future) Go on in kids, and see what the future awaits.

Me-That was deep!

Freight Train-It happens.

Sam & Freddie-(Look at each other, than go in)

(After Minutes of Waiting)

Sam & Freddie-(Return. Shocked expressions. They sit down)

Me-What happened! What you guys see?

Sam-(No comment)

Freddie-Nothing...

Me-Nothing. So you guys are DEAD!

Sam-No!

Freddie-Forget it!

Me-Fine! Be that way! Next!

**Seddie star**

**I dare Sam and Freddie to give each other a hug. :)**

Sam & Freddie-(Look at each other)

Me-Well, don't just stare at each other, hug!

All-HUG. HUG. HUG!

Freddie-(Stands up. Shrugs & Smiles) Come on.

Sam-(Stands up to)

Sam & Freddie-(Hug)

All-Aww!

Sam & Freddie-(Pull away)

Sam-You're lucky I didn't give you a wedgie Benson.

Freddie-(Rolls eyes)

**SimonandJeanetteAreBest**

**Liif3=You must kiss Gibby on the lips or be his slave for two chapters! If you refuse either, Sam has permission to slap you with this Slappy Stick *tosses Sam Slappy Stick*!**

Sam-(Takes slappy stick)OKAY! (About to slap me)

Me-Whoa there! (Stops her) I haven't refused! I will NOT kiss Gibby and I will NOT be his slave and I will NOT let Sam slap me with that slappy stick! It's sticky!

Sam-(Touches stick)Yeah it is.

Me-The easiest one is slave but, who would be the host?

Tyler & Bob-ME!

Me-Bob, you're camera dude, just stand behind it and luck pretty...or ugly in my point of view.

Bob-Oh shut up! XP

Me- XP

Tyler-Me! I was host once, I can do it again!

Me-(Hesitates)

Gibby-I'm gonna have a slave WOHHO! (Takes off shirt)

Me- :O Gibby! You weren't supposed to take your shirt off!

Gibby-WHA!

Me-Now Dragblack, EvilDiver, GoldPheonix, Dragreder, and Darkwing are gonna chase you! So run for you're life GIB!

Gibby-Oh Boy! (All the dragons chanse Gibby while he runs off screaming like a little girl)

Me-DRIVE SAFE! XD

Freddie-Corre!

Sam-Run fat boy, run!

Spencer- XD

**All=Finchel/Quartie supporters get a dollar. Puckleberry/Artina lovers must swim in chum!**

Freddie & Socko-WHY!

Me-Sorry. Freight Train! Chum!

Freight Train-Got it (Puts a pool of chum in the studio)

Freddie & Socko-(Swim in chum)

Sam, Carly, Spencer & Tyler get a dollar!

Sam-Only a buck! (Moves dollar around)

Me-Hey! We ain't rich here! I wish I was though!

**Freddie=Pick a door: Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3. What you picked shall be revealed next time I review! Heehee, evil twist!**

Freddie-Uhh...

Me-Choose wisely Freddie!

Freddie-Hmm...

Sam-Pick 1! 1 is always the one!

Carly-No 2! There's always a trick!

Me-Wisely!

Freddie-Oh. GOSH YOUR MAKING ME NERVOUS! I Choosse...

Sam-1!

Carly-2!

Me-Wisely!

Freddie-3!

Sam-WRONG!

Carly-(Rolls eyes)

Me-(Shrugs)

Freddie-I was nervous okay! So I choose 3, big deal! It's not like I'll die or anything...

Me-What if you do...?

Freddie-I won't!

Me-oookay...just to be sure...

**Sam=Ever use a gun? You seem like the type to xD**

Sam-I already told the story...didn't I...?

Me-With your mom and Melanie and all that chizz?

Sam-Yep. That same chizz.

Me-Than you did!

Sam-Good.

**Spencer=How'd you like your Mikayla date?**

Spencer-(Wide eyes)I don't wanna talk about it...

Carly-What happe-

Spencer-SHE WAS OLD OKAY! Old and lady old and ahh... (Covers face)

Carly-(Giggles)You went on a date with an old lady?

Sam-Wait, wasn't she a model from paris or some chizz like that?

Spencer-_Was _a model. In her _time._

All-Oooohhh...

Spencer-Yeah...

**Carly=Play a game of football with the Seattle Cobras, Spencer's dream.**

Spencer-That's my old dream. My new dream is to be the next Iron Sculpture!

Me-Iron Sculpture?

Freddie-I'm no chef...but isn't it Iron Chef?

Spencer-Not Iron Chef...you silly bOY! It's Iron sculpture!

Carly-Okayy...but...football is hard.

Me-Just try.

Carly-Kay!

(Later. Football field)

Football player #1-YOU PLAY LIKE A GIRL!

Carly-I AM A GIRL! (Football hits her in the head) Ouch! (Falls to the ground) Well that hurt!

Me-This is so not your thing!

(Back at studio)

Carly-(Holding a steak to left eye) ouchhh...

Me-Feeling better Carleee...

Carly-No! A football hit me in my eye!

Me-Sorry. But Blame The dude! He's the one who hit you not me!

Carly-I know! :\

**Gibby=Did you like the kiss from Liif3? Because she better have kissed you. If not, do you like having a servant?**

Me-Uh...Gibby's not here at the moment. He's being chanced by a bunch of dragons. Shirtless! So I didn't kiss him :D Srry Simone! Loophole!

Freddie-Aren't they Awesome!

Me-I know!

**Griffin=I'll be nice this time. No catch to this one. Now, I shouldn't be doing this...they aren't even on the market yet but...I have a mint-condition Snooki (I don't even like Jersey Shore, why'd I put this?) Snow Leopard Pee-Wee Baby.**

Me-I like Jersey Shore! :D

Griffin-Me too.

(Silence)

Me-Griffin...?

Griffin-Yeah...?

Me-Aren't you forgetting something?

Griffin-What?

Me-Oh FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE. THE PEE WEE BABY SHE GAVE YOU!

Griffin-I'm not supposed to talk about that certaint object...or something bad will happen...

Me-Your a clever one. I'll just have Snookie for the next 9 chapters. (Takes babie...doll thing...) This is so weird... (Throws it at Bob) You can have it.

Bob-(Takes Pee-wee) Cute! (Plays with it)

Griffin-(Twitches)

Me-Okay...

**Guppy=When did you turn six?**

Guppy-In a way awnd Gibby said...HAPPY BITHDAY!

Me-...

**TippyToeZombie**

**I dare you to stop allowing any kissing to go on between Carly and Gibby.**

Me-Okay!

**seddiecreddie12**

**Freddie: Well sorry if I hate you! Actually I'm not sorry I hate u coz ur a dork!**

Freddie-(Crosses arms)And so keeps coming the hate mail.

Sam-In one single chapter dude!

Freddie-(Rolls eyes)

**I dare u to kiss a llama on the lips and dnt get obsessed with tech for 3 chapters**

Freddie-First, EW, second, I'm not obsessed with tech!

Me-Yes you are!

Freddie-No I'm not!

Me-Yesss youuu areee!

Freddie-Noo I'mmm Notttt...

Me-Yess...okay this is getting lame. LLAMA!

(Llama pops in)

Me-Kiss it!

Freddie-Gross.

Me-Just get it over with!

Freddie-(Looks around nervously then kisses llama)

All-EWWW!

Freddie-Ewww! (Goes to bathroom and vomits)

Sam-KARMA ROCKS!

Freddie-(Comes back)I hate you!

**Sam:I dare you to read a small dictionary (since its too much for ur lil brain :P) and if you finish it I will give u a 2 whole yrs of meat **

Sam-2 YEAR! HOLY CHIZZ GIMME A DICTIONARY!

Bob-(Throws her small dictionary)

Freddie-Sam read? She can't even read the expiration date on the milk!

Sam-I'll prove to you like I did last time that I so CAN read this small dictionary! Every single detail!

Freddie-Okay.

Sam-The uge?

Carly-Oh no! Not again!

Freddie-The uge it is! (They hand shake)

Carly-And they did it again.

Sam-(Begins to read)

**Carly:Since you didn't do my dare there will be torture!**

**I dare you to kiss EVERY BOY on the lips for 30 seconds and tell us whos the best kisser on a lie detector**

Carly- Noooo! No No No ! (Runs away)

Me-Wait Carly, man! She left! Next time!

**Socko: Question: who do you like better Spencer or Tyler?**

Socko-Spencer. I see Tyler every day! He's my brother!

Spencer- :D

Tyler- (Sarcastically)Wow. I feel so loved.

Socko- XP

Tyler- XP

**Griffin: Shave half of u hair**

Griffin-WHAT! NO!

Me-Either that, or you get tazed! Every. 2. Seconds.

Griffin-(Shook head)

Bob-Here's a razor (Gives Griffin razor)

Griffin-(Sadly shaves half of hair. Looks in mirror)AHHHHHHHHHH! (Hides)

Me- 0.o

Gibby-(Running in)Hide me! Dragons are still chasing me!

Me-(Sighs) Fine. (Poofes dragons away) Happy?

Gibby-Yes.

Me-Good. You have a dare.

**Gibby: Torture! I dare you to lick both of ur feet with brocoli on it**

Gibby-EW!

Sam-WAIT!

Me-What?

Sam-(Puts down book. Slaps me with slappy stick)

Me-Ouch! (red cheek) Anyways...ouch...here's some broccoli (Gives Gibby broccoli)

Gibby-Ew! (Licks both feet)

Me-Haha!

**Castle-of-Bones**

**Gibby: Well you and Carly do not actually look bad together. But i wouldnt force you into anything...;)**

Gibby-You better not! Thank you! Your nice!

**Sam: Hey how about you and Freddie, NOT insult each other AT ALL for the next three chapters or you will get tazed by LiiF3, oh and high five for Karma getting back a freddie for making you puke.**

Sam-HE PUKED TWICE XD

Freddie-Ugh!

Me-Okay Sam and Freddie, no more insulting or this (Shows her tazer) will be bad.

Sam-Mh...

Freddie-...

**Carly:Why did you go ou with Griffin? i mean he seems self obsorbed and weird for his pee wee babies? or is it just me?**

Me-I'll call her (Calls Carly)

Carly-Hello?

Me-Why did you go out with Griffin? i mean he seems self absorbed and weird for his pee wee babies? or is it just me?

Carly-I didn't know he had pee-wee-babies back then. First he was self absorbed, but then he was really cute when I began to talk to him.

Griffin-She still dig me!

Carly-No!

Me-Kay bye!

Griffin-Why didn't you ask her were she was?

Me-Cuz I forgot...0.o

**Tyle: Yes! thank you for noticing, they both have relationships like Sam and Freddie do, xD**

Tyler-Sam and Freddie have a relationship?

Sam-E...never mind...

Me-(Gets tazer out) Okay...

**Oh and shout outs to everyone who doesnt gt mentioned!**

Spencer, Socko, Mrs Benson, Freight Train, Bob-YEAH!

**iSeddieFan**

**YAY! SAM LIKES ME! Oh and Sam im sorry that They took your money :( But here you go! *gives sam 10 dollars* Yea, i like to keep it fair. ;)**

Sam-This is awesome! I do like you!

**Seddie: Sing the song Lucky By Jason Mraz ft Colbie calliat its an awesome song!**

Sam-scratch that...I hate you!

Freddie- D:

Me-Just sing.

Freddie-Why! I don't wanna sing!

Me-Too bad!

Sam-Ughh...can't I just sit here and eat all my meat, and finish this dictionary so I can beat Frednerd?

Me-Yes, but AFTER you sing with Freddie!

Sam-(Sighs)fine! (stands up in front of everyone and clears throat)

Freddie-(Stayed seated)

Sam-Come on boy let's sing!

Freddie-(Grunts) Fineeee (Stands up next to Sam)

Music begins to play.

Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying  
Yeah I hear you in my dreams  
I hear your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music, fell the air  
I put a flower in your hair  
And though the breeze is through trees ?  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
Let the world keep spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They finish. We clap.

Socko-That was awesome you guys!

Spencer-Awesome-sauce!

Sam & Freddie-Thanks! (They take each others hands and bow than sit)

**Freddie: i dare you to tell the truth: who do you have a crush on?**

Freddie-Uh...I...uh...

Socko-Don't you like Carly?

Griffin-Whoa you like Carly?

Freddie-Yeah but...

Tyler-Yeah he does! Since 6th grade...

Freddie-I know that but...

Sam-He looked through his peep hole to see Carly opening the door.

Freddie-I did but...

Mrs B-That is very bad for his eyes. Looking throught peep holes is very dang... (gets tazed) OUCH!

Me- Its just so fun! XD

All- XD

Me-Well that's all that I'm gonna take at this cuz I gotta go home and so do all these hobos!

All-HEY!

Me-WHAT?

Freddie-We're not hobos.

Me-Who said anything about you guys being hobos, I was talking about them (Points at a group of hobos outside)

All-Ohhhh...

Me-Ohhh...Well SE YA!


	19. Chapter 19

Carly-(Coming into studio)Sam, we do not refrigerate friends!

Sam-(Following Carly in with others)But he was heating up! So I decided to cool him down...in Socko's big freezer.

Freddie-(Shivering)I wasn't heating up...I was just angry because you broke my new laptop! Again!

Sam-Oh get over it geek. Remember I haven't finished the dictionary, you'll be getting water down your pants in no time. (looks around)Where's Liif3?

Gibby-And Bob?

Spencer-And Freight Train?

(Loud crash is heard)

Carly-What was that?

Me-(Comes in nervously)What's up! You guys are here early.

Sam-Yeah, cause you didn't woke us up calling every second to come.

Me-Oh...I forgot to call you guys...Yeah...

Tyler-Hey where's Bob?

Freddie-And Freight Train?

Me-I-I don't know...

Sam-You do.

Me-Uh...

Sam-You do know...your lying...

Me-So...come on, sit down guys, let's begin the interview.

Carly-But we don't have a camera guy. Bob's not here, neither is Freight Train.

Me-Right...Be right back...(Runs back stage)

Bob-I got it! (Shows me PearPod)

Me-(Takes PearPod)Good...come on, it's...(Comes back with Bob) QUESTION/DARE TIME!

Bob-(Takes camera)

Me-Let's begin...

Socko-But where's Freight Train?

Me-Oh...he's...somewhere...he'll be here later. Now let's begin shall we!

**ForTheWin04**

**Freddie: So you say that you don't like Sam, right? But have you ever liked her? And I mean like-like her? (Lie Detector!)**

Freddie-Like...in the past?

Me-No chizz.

Freddie-Noo!

_Ding:True_

Me-Curse you Freddie.

Freddie- :)

**Spencer: I dare you to paint yourself orange, and be orange for the rest of the chapter. **

Me-(Hands Spencer Orange paint)Have fun! :)

Spencer-(Takes paint. Opens the lid and covers himself with all the paint, hair and clothes included)

All- XD haaha!

Spencer-(Sits)Anyone want a hug?

All-No...!

Spencer-Well okay.

**Carly: Do you think Gibby is cute? It can be like baby cute and like boy cute.**

Carly-Like...baby cute.

**Sam: How would you feel if Freddie dated Carly?**

Sam-They already did, and I felt like puking up blood. XP

**ScarleteMoone**

**I dare Sam and Freddie to make out for a month. **

Sam & Freddie-WH-

Me-Hold it there loophole!

Freddie-(Rolls eyes)

Me-I sort of banned kissing since this has too many kissing. It gets lame and really disgusting just watching it.

Gibby-Yeah like when Sam kissed Carly

Sam-Oh boy (Runs to bathroom and pukes)

Freddie-YES! KARMA IS AWESOME!

Spencer-But now it has too many puking...

Me-Good point. SAM!

Sam-(Comes back)What?

Me-Kiss Freddie!

Sam-Gross No!

Me-Okay, NEXT!

**I dare Gibby to ride a bareback horse wearing only underwear.**

Me- XD

Gibby-(Shrugs)Okay.

(At a ranch)

Old Farm dude-Here's a horse (Shows us white horse)Have fun!

Mrs B-Wait, aren't you supposed to watch the kids ride horses.

Old Farm dude-Yes. But this young lady person (Points at me)Said some guy named Lewbert was responsible for any accidents.

Mrs B-Oh...

Me-haha...yeah...GIBBY!

Gibby-(Comes in wearing only boxers)Whazzup!

Me-Horse, ride like the wind BOY!

Gibby-(Sits on horse and rides around with it)This...is AWESOME! WOHHO!

(Back at studio)

Me-Wasn't that fun!

Gibby-YEAH!

Me-Good :)

**I dare Mrs. Benson to watch the movie Orphan and listen to a bunch of rock music. **

Mrs B-I have watched that inappropriate, horrible movie, and I can say I would NEVER allow my Freddie to watch it!

Me-Your lucky I didn't taze you.

Mrs B-Yeah...

Me-So here's my PearPod (Hans pearpod) Here's the rock playlist, now listen to it woman!

Mrs B-(Looks at pearpod)These songs are horribl-

Me-(Presses play on pearpod)

Mrs B-(Just listens to music)

Me-Done...

**I dare Socko (If he's still there) to make seddie socks!**

Socko-I'm still here! Be right on it! (Starts making socks)

**-Upcoming dares I don't want you to post till Chapter 19-**

**I dare everyone to jump around like bunnies for 12 hours.**

Me-Uhh...this is chapter 19 so...BUNNY TIME!

All-(Starts jumping like bunnies)

12 hour later

All-(Barely jumping. We all crash to the floor)

Spencer-So...tired...can't...feel...legs...ah.

Me-Okay...let's see...what's next...sit down please! (Stands up and grabs a chair and sits)

All-(Try to sit)

**I dare Seddie to go to Paris and stay there for a year and a half. **

Freddie-We got school to attend to...

Sam-Can't we go with Carly!

Me-I don't care and no.

Sam and Freddie-Ugh...

Me-But go later...and I don't think it would be good to stay there so long...so just a few days...till Sam goes to French Juvie!

Sam-Hey!

Freddie-Could happen...

Sam-True chizz...

**I have a question for Carly and Spencer; where is your grandma? Is she dead or does she live somewhere else?**

Spencer-No, she's not dead...

Carly-She lives with grandad back in Yakima.

**Question for Gibby: Why is your dad never shown or talked about?**

Gibby-My parents are divorced.

Spencer-Whole reason why she went out with me...hey Gib, does she talk about me?

Gibby-No.

Spencer-Oh.

**Griffin; Why are you so obsessed with Pee Wee Babies? And don't answer "Cause they're cute and cuddly."**

Me-Okay I seriously forgot you were here Griffin.

Griffin-I've been here all the time.

Me-ohh...anyways, answer.

Griffin-I am not supposed to talk about it...(Twitches)

Me-Riiight...

**DaughterofAthena3**

**Carly, I hate you... sorry, but I do! So, I banish you (for a night) to La Isla De La Munecas... Island of Dolls. Look it up and you'll se why I'm sending her there. **

Carly-Uhh...

Freddie-(Looks it up)It says its the creepiest tourist place in Mexico...Good luck Carly...

Carly-Oh no...NO I DON"T WANNA GO!

Me-Bye (Poofs Carly to La isla de las Muñecas) Hope she does well. Lets keep doing dares!

**Sam, I wanted to give you something other than meat! Soo, how about a 82 inch plasma TV! And also, I give you a GET OUT OF JUVI/JAIL CARD!**

Sam-Awesome. I won't get into Juvie in France AND I get an 82 inch plasma! How awesome am I!

Freddie-0%

Sam-(Death glare)

**Freddie, I love you! Just thought I would say that! I feel bad that everybody hates you! I give you anything your heart wants (only one thing)**

Freddie-Thank you! Well...I don't know...to dare someone...?

Me-Go ahead...dare anybody you want...

Freddie-Sam.

Sam-What?

Freddie-I dare you to...be my slave!

Sam-You have GOT to be kidding.

Freddie-Not at all. Do it or...or I'll make Freight Train steal all your meat...And Fat Cakes!

Sam-You wouldn't...

Freddie-Oh I would...Liif3...?

Me-He would...

Sam-Ugh...fine...what do you want Freddbag?

Freddie-No names, servents are supposed to be nice!

Sam-(Sighs)What do you want Freddie...

Freddie-Hmmm...bring me a strawberry smoothie from the Groovy Smoothies! Now.

Sam-Dude that's like 10 miles from here.

Freddie-So? You have 2 feet, go!

Sam-I hate you...(leaves)

Me-That's two people gone...well let's keep going...

**SPENCER! I love you sooo much *crazy fan girl here*! How many girlfriends have you had in your life so far?**

Spencer-Thanks! I've had...hm...(Begins to count) like...about...10...or 20...I don't remember...

Freddie-Dude...How!

Spencer-Spencer has his charms. (Fixes his hair like he's all cool)

Me-(Giggles)Riight...

**Castle-of-Bones**

**Tyler: To answer your question, in my eyes they do. They're not together, but there close.**

Tyler-Oh...that's all the Seddie fans wanting them together...creepy...

Socko-Finished the seddie socks. (Shows socks with Sam and Freddie together on them surrounded by hearts) That's not all. (He presses a small button on the socks and the hearts light up)

All-Awesome!

Freddie-I gotta admit it is awesome.

Socko-Thank you. I know I am awesome.

Tyler-Right...

Me-MMhhmm...

**Gibby: I am nice. But consider the Cibby thing.**

Gibby-NEVER! (Runs around shirtless)

Me-Gibby! SIT!

Gibby-Fine! (Puts shirt back on and sits)

Me-Good boy! (Pets Gibby's head)

Gibby-I'm no dog!

Me-Sorry!

**Freddie: Ps. Im going to apologize for making you do all that stuff. I dont hate you at all, like some people. But yeah, how about you go see some awesome ninja movie with the Gibster.**

Freddie-Cool! Thanks. Let's go Gib!

Gibby-Movie Time!

Freddie-(Chuckles)

They leave.

Me-Four people have left.

Sam-(Comes in carrying smoothie)I be back. Here you go Be...where's Freddie?

Me-Movies.

Sam-UGH! (Sits and drinks Freddie's smoothie)

**And hello to anyone i didnt mention again! =D**

Me, Bob, Sam, Socko, Spencer-Hey!

**seddiecreddie12**

**Sam= I dare you to fight John Cena XD my bro makes me watch wwe if you win you will get muffin!**

Sam-I WILL WIN!

(At WWE rink with John Cena)

Spencer-Freddie would want to see this.

John Cena-I WILL CRUSH YOU SAM! (Sees Sam is a girl) Oh boy!

_Ding. Ding._

Sam-AHHH! (Runs towards John Cena and tackles him)

Me-1...2...3...JOHN CENA LOSES SAM WINS!

Sam-YEAH! WOHO! Where's my muffin!

Bob-(Hands her muffin)

Sam-(Devours muffin)

(Back at studio)

**Guppy-Did you know ur name is a fish? *Gives widescreen tv***

Guppy-Yueah! Fish is day! (Takes wide screen tv. Throws it to the floor) Oops...hahahaha! (Runs around shirtless)

Me-0.o

Freddie and Gibby-We're back!

(They sit)

Freddie-Slave! Where's my smoothie!

Sam-(Looks at hands. Holding muffin and half a smoothie. Hands smoothie to Freddie)

Freddie-(Takes a sip)Why does this straw taste like ham and bacon...?...Sam...

Sam-I didn't do it!

Freddie-Whatever. (Throws smoothie away)Rub my feet.

Sam-...What?

Freddie-Rub my feet.

Sam-(Looks disgusted and begins to rub Freddie's feet) I hate you...

**Aw, Freddie I am so sorry that everyone hates you! I think you're a good guy, so I'm gonna give you this little present of 1000 bucks for you to spend where ever you want :)**

Freddie-(Takes money)I'm rich!

Me-Haha...not really...

**Sam, you cannot speak bad of Freddie or mock OR hit him (anything physically harmful) for 5 chapters. I also dare you to make out with the guy that has a huge crush on you, which is of course, Reuben. Oh, you have to make out with him for as long as he wants.**

Sam-Isn't this torture already! (Still rubbing Freddie's feet)

Freddie-No.

Me-(Poofs in Reuben)

Reuben-What the cow in a barn is just going on to me here?

Me-Uhh...hello, do you wanna make out with Sam?

Reuben-Turt No! She insulted me and hurt my feelings!...but it would be raintly nice!

Gibby-Raintly...?

Sam-WHAT THE CHIZZ!

Me-I know...bye boy that makes no scenes!

Reuben-Uhh...(Gone)

**Spence, I dare you to build a sculpture of a chicken eating pizza.**

Spencer-On it! (Goes get supplies)

**Griffin, I give you Peter the Penguin back! And with Peter, there comes a pass from your dare that you cannot come in any contact of peewees. Well, now you can with this pass I made you! But it's only for Peter the Penguin! P.S You're hot.**

Griffin-(Takes Peter the Penguin and Pass)THANK YOU! (Cuddles Peter the Penguin)

Me-Freakk...y

**Mrs. Benson, wear a leather jacket, ripped jeans, converse shoes, and ride a motor bike.**

Mrs B-(Brainwashed by rock music. Stands up and goes change)

Me-That was really weird.

Mrs B-(Comes in wearing leather jacket, ripped jeans, converse shoes and riding a motor bike)HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW!

Freddie-0.o

Me-Just stay still.

Mrs B-OKAY!

**Ok. Since I can't review chapter 18 a second time, I have to come back to square one. My brother dares Sam and Freddie to ummm.. yeah. You'll have to change it to M if you literally let them do it in plain sight. My bro's a freaking perv who's too lazy to make an account, I know!**

Mw-Just say it...but they might not do it...it is at least rated T.

**Now my twin sister (who is also too lazy to make her own Fanfiction) has a question for Freight Train. (It should reallly be for Liif3, but oh well! **

**How did Liif3 even get you away from Gustavo?**

Me-Freight Trains not here...so I'll answer that.

Freddie-Where is he?

Me-I...don't know.

Sam-Yeah you do...

Me-I don't...

Sam-Yes you do...

Me-Okay I do know!...he's spying on somebody...You know who you are!

ScarletMoone-(Falls off of ceiling and runs away)

Me-0.o

Freddie-Who was that?

Me-Just cause Freight Train, Bob and I spied on you doesn't mean you get to do the same Scarlet!

Sam-I knew it!

Freddie-Keep rubbing!

Sam-Ugh...(Keeps rubbing Freddie's feet)

ScarletMoone-(Turns around)Yes it does! (Runs away)

Gibby-Uh...

Spencer-Aren't you gonna answer the question Liif3...?

Me-Oh, right! Well...I went to Roqcue Record for no apperent reason and stole Freight Train while Gustavo yelled for some reason. Don't ask how he didn't find out. He already knows, but he doesn't know where I live or where this studio is :D He will never know!

**seddiecreddie12**

**Freddie=The torture will keep coming, I dare you to turn into a baby for 2 chapters if you do *sigh* then I will stop torturing you for 2 WHOLE chapter. **

Freddie-(Thinks)Hmm...she'll be nice me for 2 chapters if I turn into a baby for 2 chapters...

Me-Yeah...

Freddie-Wait a minute...she'll only be nice to me because I'd be a baby! So No!

Me-Aw man! You're to clever Fredefer!

Freddie-Yes, yes I am. Sam get me a sandwich!

Sam-(Sighs)Yes Freddie. (Goes makes Freddie a sandwich) Here (Hands Freddie sandwich.)

Freddie-Thank you.

Sam-Whatever.

Freight Train-I'm here!

Me-Finally! There's a dare for you. Oh and **totaldramaactress334 **says sorry for making you feel unloved and told me to give you this (hands him 200 dollars)

Freight Train-Thanks!

Me-ScarletMoone dares you to wear a bikini around town.

Freight Train-0.o

(At town)

Freight Train is walking around in a bikini.

People-(Leave)

All-(Laugh)

Freight Train-I hate this...

Me-Well that is all!

Sam-Wait! I finished reading the dictionary!

Freddie-You did?

Sam-(Nods)The uge boy!

Freddie-Ugh!

(At the kitchen)

Sam-Here (hands him water sprayer thing 0.o)

Freddie-(Shoves it down his pants)I hate this.

Sam-(Turns on water)

Freddie-(Looks like he peed his pants)

Me-(Laughs)Poor boy! Well, see you all next time on...

All-iAsk the Cast! 


	20. Chapter 20

Me-Well hello. And welcome to another segment of this fine interview with the iCarly humans.

Spencer-(Sophysticated voive)Why are you speaking like this.

Me-I felt like it. LETS BEGIN!

All-WOO!

Me-CarleeeeyyY! (Poofes Carly in)

Carly-Ahhhh! (Hides under chair)

Me-Carls, your back and safe, wazzup?

Carly-Wwwwwazup...? Wazzup! (Stands up)You left me in that freaky island for ONE DAY!

Me-Sorry...

Carly-(Sighs angry)

Me-Sit down, we're about to start.

Carly-(Sits)

**ForTheWin04**

**Sam: I asked this to Freddie, so now I'll ask you. Have you ever liked Freddie? Like, like-liked? (Lie decector) :)**

Sam-No.

Me-Sure?

Sam-Yes.

Me-Positive.

Sam-Yes!

Me-Positively sure?

Me-YES! Check the lie detector!

_Ding:True_

Me-You win this time Samantha.

**Freddie: This is kind of mean but I just wanted to do this. I'm not one of the people who hate you though! I like you! :) **

Freddie-Thanks :)

**I dare you to put powdered juice in a toilet and drink it!**

Freddie-I hate you. :|

Me-(Points to bathroom)Go.

Freddie-(Grunts. Stands up and goes to bathroom)

Me-Here (Hands powder juice)

Freddie-(Throws the powder juice in toilet)

Sam-Well...drink it.

Freddie-(Starts drinking the powder juice from the toilet.)GROSS! (Stops drinking and pukes in toilet)

All-EW!

Freddie-UGH! (Flushes toilet and cleans mouth)

Back at main studio

Sam-(Chuckles)Doesn't karma rock?

Freddie-No...

Me-...

**Spencer: Sucks that your date was an old model. I want you to go on a date with a younge model. And just so there are no loophole with age - she has to be 23 ! :)**

Spencer-Awesome-sauce!

Me-(poofes Spencer to date) Hope he has fun!

**Gibby: Wudddup! Here is a coupon: It's a "Get Out Of Shirt Free" kinda deal. You can use it once to take off your shirt for 20 minutes!**

Gibby-(Takes coupon)Thanks...but didn't you say that dare was over since those dragons already chased me?

Me-Oh...right...well, I'm gonna turn this into a (does magic on coupon)Sam can insult Freddie 20 times coupon. (Hands coupon to Sam)

Sam-(Takes coupon)Awesome. Freddie your face is oddly shaped.

Freddie-Ugghh...

Sam-You smell like cow puke.

Freddie-Yeah...can you keep reading the reviews before she kills me with her insults...

Me-Yeess...

**seddiecreddie12**

**Freddie=Fine just turn into a baby for a second! and I be nice for 2 whole chapters**

Freddie-(Thinks)...fine.

Me-Cool! (turns Freddie into a baby)

Mrs B-My wittle baby! (Holds Baby Freddie)

Freddie-(Turns back to normal, teenage body)

Mrs B-(Still holds him)Time flies by so fast.

Freddie-Uh mom...you can put me down now.

Mrs B-I know...(waits a minute than puts Freddie down)

Freddie-Oook...(Sits)

Sam-You are such a mommy's baby boy.

Freddie-uuughhh...

**Sam=Wow I never expected you beat John Cena! I dare you to straighten ur hair **

Carly-I"LL HELP! (Drags Sam to another room. She sits her in a chair and begins straightening her hair)

Sam-(Looks in the mirror)I look hot.

Freddie-(Chuckles)

Sam-Shut up Fredduche.

Freddie-And so keeps coming the insults...

Sam-You betcha' boay.

**Carly= I dare you to just read a book**

Carly-Okay (Takes book and begins to read)

**Seddie stars**

**Hey everyone, I dare Sam to paint a good picture of Freddie, and I dare Freddie, Gibby and Spencer to dress up like cows.**

Sam-I don't feeell like it...

Me-Too bad. BOB!

Bob-Here Samantha (Hands a sketchpad and a pencil)

Sam-(Takes stuff)Bobson...

Bob-Don't call me by my full name!

Sam-Than don't call me by _my _full name geek.

Bob-Okay...(Goes back to camera)

Sam-(Begins to draw)

Me-Spencer's not here. He's on a date, but I'll make him wear it next chapter.

Freddie and Gibby-I don't wanna dress like a cow...!

Me-Like I said and I always do...TOO BAD! FREIGHT TRAIN!

Freight Train-(Takes the guys to dressing room)

Later.

Freddie and Gibby come out dressed in cow suits.

Sam-(Laughs)How am I supposed to draw Fredgeek after watching _that._

Me-I don't know, my drawing sucks.

Freddie-I hate this.

Gibby-It's not so bad...

Freddie-How is it not bad?

Gibby...I don't know.

Socko-You guys look funny (Laughs)

Me-Yesh. SAM! Are you done.

Sam-Almost...wait...wait...WAIT...now, done. Look (Shows drawing of a brunette cartoon smiling)

Freddie-That's pretty cool.

Gibby-That's awesome, it looks just like Freddie!

Sam-It is Freddie.

Gibby-I know...I have cable now you know!

Sam-Of course you do!

Carly-(Looks up from book)Whoa sam! That's amazing!

Me-Tottally awesome!

Sam-Aww thanks guys. But it's just Fredbag. I can draw better.

Me- :)

**LaUr3n-ShAuNY**

**i dare freddie to be sam's slave instead for the next whole chapter**

Sam-AWESOMEEE!

Freddie-SERIOUSLY!

Me-Yeah!

Freddie-This sucks.

Sam-SLAVE! Some iced tea and I need air! AND, rub my neck!

Freddie-(Growls and brings Sam Iced tea. Puts a fan close to her face and rubs her neck)

Sam-Yeah...this is the life.

**TippyToe Zombie**

**I dare you all to change into the opposite gender until the beginning of chapter 22. Is it just me, or do I come up with the most reality challenging dares?**

Gibby-Aw man!

Me-(Does magic spell)

Everyone turns the opposite gender.

Freddie-(Girly voice)Why am I wearing a dress? (looks at him/herself)

Sam-(Guy voice)Dude! Why am I a dude!

Me-The dare...Everyone changed genders except me, Freight Train and Bob.

Socko-(Girl voice) Uh...I think that is unfair.

Gibby-(Girl)Yeah. Now I can't take off my shirt without...you know...

Me-Sucks. Oh well, you guys are stuck like this for 2 chapters so better get used to it. NEXT!

**SimoneandJeanetteAreBest**

**Freddie=You picked Door 3! You won - ooh, let me tell you what you could've won first!**

**Behind Door 1 was...the punishment of shaving your head! Got out of that one, didn't you!**

Freddie-Thank God!

**Behind Door 2 was...the punishment of wearing a penguin suit for an entire week! Phew, close one!**

Freddie-Phew! I bet what I won was a prize!

Me-Ehh! Wrong!

**Last, but SO not least, comes Door 3. Behind it is the punishment of dancing whenever Liif3 plays music on the radio! Yay! *Audience claps***

Freddie-Ehh...it's not so bad.

Me-Or is it...? (Turns on radio and country music begins to play) Dance boy dance while I listen to something else (Listens to my iPod while watches Freddie dance like a cowboy)

All-(Laugh)

1 hour later

Freddie-(Tired)Can I STOP!

Me-HUH! (Takes headphones off) Oh sure...I got bored of watching you anyways...

Freddie-(Sits)

**Liif3=Fine, no kissing Gib, no being his slave. But you still got slapped so...yeah! And the host would've been the least important person in the room, or the least questioned/dared person.**

Me-hehe...yeah...Tyler isn't that important.

Tyler-HEY! I am!

Me-Yeahh you are...

**Griffin=Fine, here is a coupon to keep Snooki the Snow Leopard. But, there was an expiration date on that "No Catch" policy so...Liif3, give him one of Freddie's almost "rewards".**

Me-OKAY!

Griffin-What?

Me-Don't worry...I won't be so cruel to make you shave you hair so** The punishment of wearing a penguin suit for an entire week...**

Griffin-(Wears a penguin suit) I feel like Peter the Penguin. (Hugs himself) This is amazing!

Carly-0.o

Me-I don't think this is a punishment.

Carly-Yeah me either...

**Gibby=You have to do whatever the remaining award is.**

Gibby-NO!

Me-YESS! **The punishment of shaving your head!**

Bob-(Hands Gibby razor) Sorry lil dude.

Gibby-(Takes tazor)How my hair look Bob?

Bob-Pretty good...but you need help since your hair is so long. (Begins to cut his/her hair short)

Gibby-(Sadly shaves rest of hair off)

Me-I'm sorry...NEXT!

**Sam=How much would you pay to get one of Lady Gaga's meat dresses or bikinis?**

Sam-(Checks poket) I only gots...5 bucks and 1 cent.

**Carly=Freddie's turn is over, so now it is YOUR turn, Little Shay! The punishments or rewards will be different this time, but still: pick Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3.**

Carly-Uhh...I don't know...1?

Me-Okay!

**Mrs. B=Did the Shadow Hammer (iSam's Mom) ever find you guys?**

Mrs B-Thank goodness he didn't, or my baby would of been dead.

**Tyler, Bob, Freight Train & Socko: Since y'all get squat, here's thirty dollars each. Buy yourselves something pretty.**

Me-LOL...that sounds funny.

Tyler-Thanks!

Socko-Yeah, what he said!

Bob-Awesome, I've never gotten money from anyone...except my parents and my paycheck.

Me-Which is 10 bucks per chapter!

Bob-Yeah...where's my money?

Me-I don't know...ask Freight Train.

Freight Train-I get 15 bucks!

Bob-That's so unfair!

Me-Life is unfair!

Bob-Yes you are!

Me-Grr...Let's just keep reading reviews...

**PerryForever**

**sam- i dare you to become a vegetarian for 2 chapters**

Sam=How can I with all this meat! (Shows everyone her/his meat)

Me-Sorry but until your a chick again, your a dude veggie!

Sam-Sucks!

**carly- i dare you to go back up to the window washer platform (from iquit icarly) and let go and fall onto a giant mattress below**

Carly-Are you sure that's safe Liif3?

Me-Sure! I have insurance!

Freddie-Uhh...

Me-Shut it.

Freddie-...

(At the window washer)

Carly-(Stands on it)Okay...here I go... (Falls and lands on giant mattress) WOHHOO!

Sam-I wanna try it! (Does same as Carly)AWESOME!

All-(Look at each other. Shrugs and does same as Carly and Sam) WOHOOO!

Back at Studio

Gibby-That was AWESOME!

Sam-No chizz!

**freddie- i dont understand why everyone hates you! I think your awesome! I will give u 200 dollars if you hug me!**

Freddie-Well okay! But I don't know where you are.

Me-(poofs in PerryForever)

PerryForever-Hi!

Freddie-(Hugs PerryForever)My cash?

PerryForever-(Hands Freddie 200 bucks)

Freddie-Awesome!

PerryForever-(Leaves)

**everyone- watch the phineas and ferb episode summer belongs to you and review it. Its awesome!**

(After Watching Phineas and Ferb)

Mrs B-I th-

Me-(Tazes her)

Mrs B-HEY! I haven't even said anything.

Me-Just...don't talk okay...FredWEIRDOO! Watcha think?

Freddie-It was pretty cool, but I'm not a big fan of Phineas and Ferb.

Me-Carlotta Shay!

Carly-I think its so cute Isabella has a crush on Phineas. Its adorable!

Me-Sam!

Sam-Ehh...its a cool chizz!

Me-Griff-Griff!

Griffin-Suckish!

Me-Your suckish Penguin! Sockz!

Socko-Its really cool!

Me-Tiee!

Tyler-Yeah it is. I like Ferb, a man of action and no words XD

Me-Gibson!

Gibby-Cool...cool.

Me-Next!

**iSeddieFan**

**FREDDDDDIIIEEEE! U NEED TO ANSWER THE QUESTION!**

Freddie-What is this question you speak of?

Me-I don't know I forgot Next!

**Sam: Please don't hate me. D: U guys were awesome singing together. Now i dare you to bathe in a pool filled with all sorts of MEAT! **

Sam-Are you kidding, I don't hate you! MEAT POOL PARTY! (About to jump into meat pool)

Me-WAIT!

Sam-Wait?

Me-Your a veggie remember!

Sam-Aw man!

Me-Yeah, on chapter 22 kay!

Sam-Whatevz...

**Boris Yeltsin**

**I dare everybody to watch The Exorcist.**

(After Scary movie)

Carly-(Shaking)That was sooo creepy!

Sam-That...was...AWESOME-SAUCE!

Freddie-It was creepy!

Me-Ehh...it was kinda creepy.

Socko-I sweted my socks off by that man! That chick is a creeper!

Gibby-No chizz dude!

Me-Well...that's all we have since Carly is right now rocking in the corner after the movie...see ya guys next chapter of!

iAsk the Cast! :)


	21. Chapter 21

Me-Hey Hey Hey!

RANDOM DANCING!

(We all dance randomly)

Me-LETS START THIS CHIZZ! SPENCE!

Spencer-What?

Me-...how was the date?

Spencer-AWESOME! That model was soo hot!

Me-Cool!

Sam-I'm still a dude!

Me-Me too... :( I have to be a guy and Bob a girl...THIS SUCKS! I feel weird.

Carly-You get used to it.

All-0.o

Spencer-(Dressed as cow)And I have to be dressed like a cow :(

Tyler-LOOK AT THE PRETTY THING I BOUGHT WITH THE MONEY SIMONE GAVE US! (Shows everyone a tie making kit)

Me-Nice.

Socko-And me! (Shows sunglasses)

Me-Sunglasses?

Socko-They cost me 25 bucks.

Me-...cool...but I would of bought something cooler like...I don't know...a CD? Eh whatevz its your money...BOB AND FREIGHT!

Freight Train-(Shows us those things people from airport use to carry your bags)

Me-What do you want that for?

Freight Train-I can't hold all these people in my shoulders!

Me-Okkk...

Bob-I got (Shows everyone some big headphones)

Me-Cool. (Takes the headphones away from him) MINE :D

Bob-Give them back!

Me-Maby...Later. (Puts them on) OKAY LETS START ANSWERING AND DARING!

Spencer-WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!

Me-I"M NOT SCREAMING!

Spencer-YES YOU ARE!

Me-OH (Takes headphones off) Oh...this thing blocks every sound. I LOVE IT! (Hands it back to Bob)

**seddierox13**

**I dare Sam to make out with Griffin, and to rip her coupon for Freddie insults.**

Sam-OKAY! (Rips coupon) Fredgeek your head makes your butt look fat.

Freddie-You've GOT to be kidding me!

Sam-No...

Griffin-She has to kiss me?

Me-Uhh...yeah but we still have that thing that no kissing allowed so nah! We already had to many kisses in previous chapters so...maybe in chapter 30...

Sam-Fine!

**Freddie: Here's another 1000 dollars. And the latest PEARPOD! I'm truly sorry that everyone hates you so much. Here, have another 1000 bucks! NO ONE CAN INSULT OR DO ANY HARM TO FREDDIE FOR THE NEXT 10 CHAPTERS! Love ya, Freddo!**

Freddie-(Stands up)THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!

Sam-Now this sucks!

Freddie-Whats wrong Sam...even though you ripped off that coupon you STILL can't insult me!

Sam-And what if I do...?

Freddie-(Sits)I don't know...

Sam-(Nods)

**Gibby: Here's a wig so you don't have to be bald.**

Gibby-Thanks (Puts on long blond wig) My hair matches my dress and Oh my gosh what did I just say!

Freddie-We're turning into such girls (looks in random mirror) At least I'm hot.

Gibby-Yah me too!

Sam-Oookk...(Looks at him/her self) I'm a hot dude!

Spencer-HAHA I'M MY OWN GENDER!

Me-Wait...we didn't change you?

Spencer-Uh...(High pitched voice)Yes...yes you did I am a girl.

Me-Nice try (Changes Spencer into girl)

Spencer-Aw man! Now I'm a girl! (Plays with own hair) This is FUN!

Me-Yeah...

**Mrs. B: I dare you to dress like a ballerina, stuff raw meat in your mouth and break dance, all at the same time. Hope ya have fun!**

Mrs B-(Jaw drops)I will do no such thing

_10 minutes later_

Mrs B comes out with a ballerina costume in hand and a bowl of raw meat.

Me-Bob, put up some rap in there.

Bob-You got it! (Rap music begins to play)

Mrs B-(Puts bowl besides her and begins to break dance really badly. She kneels down, while dancing and stuffs all the raw meat in her mouth.) Dauone!

Me-What?

Mrs B-(Spits raw meat out)I said I'm done.

Me-Okay than sit you weirdo!

Mrs B-Grr...

**Carly:Take guitar lessons**

Carly-Okay...(Goes to guitar lesson)

Me- :) While she's at it let's keep goin'

**P.S: I still hate you for what you did to Reuben! :D**

Me-What did I do... _.

**seddiecreddie12**

**Sam: I dare you to vomit in the toilet**

Sam-Gross no.

Me-Sam.

Sam-What?

Me-What have I been saying since _before _this whole interview began?

Sam-(Sighs)We have to do anything the people tell us no matter what it is, unless you say it's okay if we don't...

Me-Good girl. (Pets head)

Sam-Grrr...

Me-Ookk...go

Sam-(Goes to bathroom and vomits on toilet.) Gross! (Sits back down)

Freddie-(Smirking)Karma...

Sam-Shut up Benson!

Freddie-(Mumbles)Fine...

**Freddie: Go eat the vomit from Sam in the toilet or just eat vomit if Sam can't vomit**.

Freddie-GROSSSS!

Sam-(Smiles)Good thing I didn't flush :D

Freddie-Ugghh...(Goes to bathroom with a spoon Bob gave him)(He looks at the vomit, than eats it...ends up vomiting himself. Comes back and sits)

Sam-How was it?

Freddie-Tell you the truth...it tasted like bacon and pork chops...

All-Ewwww...

Sam-This mornin' breakfast.

Freddie-(looks like he's gonna vomit again)

Me-OKAY! Enough vomiting please! Let's just see what's next. (Eats mint. Hands one to Freddie)

**Carly:Drink peppy cola**

Me-Wait...she's not here (Goes to her guitar lessons)

Carly-Hey what are you-

Me-Drink this (Hands Peppy cola)

Carly-(Takes it)Okay but what does...

Teacher-Excuse me, but no drinking soda in my class.

Me-Excuse me but I'm paying you so shut up.

Teacher-Sorry...(Keeps teaching)

Me-Hurry up Carls :)

Carly-(Drinks the whole thing) Thanks!

Me-No prob (Leaves) Okay that's taken care of...

**Tyler: Listen to California gurls and Teenage dream**

Tyler-I have...

Me-And...

Tyler-Don't like it...

Me- :O Those songs are awesome! And I change Carlifornia gurls to Puertorrican gurls...you know...cause I'm puertorrican and not californian...yeah...tmi...you don't care don't you...

Tyler-No, I already knew you were latin.

Me-Whatever FEO XP

Freddie-She called you ugly.

Tyler- I knew that! Pst...LAID!

Me-WTF!

Freddie-It means ugly in french.

Me-What is this an international say Ugly in different languages contest? Fine...uhh...(Looks at PearPhone) TURPIS!

Freddie-In Latin...

Gibby-What are you, the dictionary!

Freddie-(Rolls eyes)

Tyler-Welll uhh...(Takes my PeraPhone)

Me-HEY!

Tyler-LELIJK!

Freddie-Dutch

Me- :O (Takes PearPhone back and looks at it) BRUTTO! Lol...bruto!

Freddie-So he called you ugly in Italian AND dumb in Spanish.

Spencer-Ohh Pwnd! She insulted you in two different languages!

Tyler-(Rolls eyes)

Me-Okay we should stop the international insults and get back to the interview.

Tyler-Fine your the one who started it!

Me-...Yes...I...did...now sit please :)

Tyler-OKAY! (sits)

Me-yay! XD

**ForTheWin04**

**Freddie: would you freak out if Sam told you that she loved you?**

Freddie-(Nods)Yes, because that is not possible, unless is some kind of nightmare.

Sam-(Raises eyebrow)

**Sam: how do you feel about the colour purple? ;)**

Sam-I don't know...another average color I guess...

Me-Oookk...she oviously has No clue...

Sam-About wha-

Me-Anyways!

**TippyToe Zombie**

**I dare you all to limbo and fall on people's heads.**

Spencer-AWESOME! Let me get my new shirt!

Me-He really is a girl 0.o

At some random location.

All-(Limbo)

A group of people walk by.

Random brunette girl #1-I dropped a penny!

The rest of the random 10 people hanging out with Random brunette girl #1-I'll get it (Kneel down to get penny)

All-(Falls on they're heads)

Random people-OUCH!

Me-Run!

We all run back to the studio.

Me-Epic Epic-ness XD

All- Lol

**Seddie star**

**Awesome chapter**

Me-Thanks :D

**I dare Sam and Freddie to go back to their normal genders.**

Sam and Freddie-YAY!

Me-(Roolls eyes)Fine (Changes them back to normal)

Freddie-(Whispers to Sam)See, I told you we get awesome things just cuz people want us together.

Sam-Yeah! :D

Me-You know we can hear you...

Sam and Freddie-Yeahh...

**I dare sam to wear a pretty dress for 9 whole chapters**

Sam-Why?

Me-(Sighs) Here (Hands her a pink, strapless dress)

Sam-Ew...(Puts it on) I hate this so much!

Freddie-(Snikers)

Sam-(Gives him death glare)

Freddie-(Looks away)

**I dare Jonah to randomly appear in the studio.**

Me-Oook...

Jonah-Sup Liif3!

Me-Heyyy Douch...I mean Jonah, how's your momma?

Jonah-Why you askin'?

Me- I have no idea, just walk away Jonah, just walk away.

Jonah-Oooka...(Walks to the exit) Sup...oh hey whoa Sam looks hot, be careful Freddie, she be burnin'...(Out)

Freddie-What the heck...

Sam-I know...

Me-0.o

**ScarletMoone**

**Freddie-If you like Spanish and take French, why did you speak random Japanese once? (iGot a Hot Room)**

Freddie-I never spoke Japanese. I said aqui.

Me-Or did you...?

Freddie-I didn't speak Japanese, gosh. You should know what aqui means, aren't you Mexican or something.

Me-(GASP) How dare you say I'm Mexican! Shame on you Fredward! XP

Freddie-Whatever...

Me-Whatever...next..._**(btw aqui means here in Spanish :)**_

**Sam- I dare you to watch an entire DVD box set of Your Baby Can Read without blinking. **

Sam- -.- I can do that...I don't know about the blinking though...

Me-Kay, now follow Bob into that room (Points to room with plasma TV inside)

Sam-Kay (Goes)

Carly-(Holding guitar)I'm back! (Sits)

Me-Cool!

Carly-(Glares at Gibby) Whoa Gibby, I never noticed how cute you are...

Gibby-Uhhh...thanks...

Carly-(Giggles)

Me-...0.o

**Carly- I dare you to write a one million word essay about Home Alone 3.**

Carly-Ugh! That sucks!

Me-(Hands her paper)Good luck with that!

Carly-Can Gibby help me?

Me-NO!

Carly-Fine! (Begins essay)

Gibby-What is WRONG with her!

Me-Peppy cola.

Gibby-0.o

**Spencer- I dare you to date Taylor Swift for a week then randomly break up with her. And no loopholes!**

Spencer-Okay!

Me-(Poofes in Taylor Swift)

Taylor-I LOVE YOU NEW...wait...this isn't New York...

Me-Hi!

Taylor-Who are you? And why am I here? And how did I get here? I was just singing at New York!

Me-Oh I poofed you in...

Taylor-How is that even-

Spencer-Hello Taylor Swift, my name is Spencer Shay, I was just wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend...

Taylor-Uhhh...

Spencer-Please...

Taylor-...but uh...

Spencer-Pretty please with cherry on top?

Taylor-...okay...?

Spencer-YES!

Taylor- :)

Me-(Poofs them to a restaurant or somewhere for them to have a date)

**Mrs B- I get that something happened to Freddie's dad, but you gotta loosen up. **

Mrs B-Yes, something did happen to his father, but what do you mean I should loosen up?

Me-Let it go woman! The man's already dead! Just forget him and find some other weirdo that loves you for your crazy, protective-ness!

Mrs B-Do not talk like that young lady!

Me- 0.o Fine. Just, try not to think about it...you too Freddie, we don't want you going sorrow over this.

Freddie-(Sad look that makes _me _wanna cry) Mhm...

**Socko- Make Cibby socks this time! **

Socko-Kay (Begins making socks)

**All- If there's a couple color for Seddie, what should the colors be for Creddie and Cibby? (I don't ship Creddie, but I'm just saying.)**

Carly-(Stops essay) I think the cibby color should be red, because it's the color of love.

Gibby-WTF!

All-0.o

Socko-The creddie color...I don't know, pink?

Tyler-Yeah, pink I guess. And for Cibby...peach?

Gibby-Skin color...both?

Griffin-...whatever.

Me-(Rolls eyes) I don't know...

Mrs B- -.-

**Boris Yeltsin**

**I dare Sam to eat an intire bag of delly ham.**

Me-Wait (Goes to room where Sam is watching Your Baby Can Read. She fell asleep) Fail!

Sam-HUH!

Me-Sam, stop watching that lame thing and here, you have a dare (Shows her dare)

Sam-OKAY!

Bob-(Hands Sam bag of deli ham)

Sam-(eats the whole thing) Thanks Boris (Throws bag away)

**I dare the cast to act out some clips from America's Funniest Home Videos.**

Me-let me get Spencer on this! (Get's Spencer)

Me and Spencer-OKAY!

_10 minutes later_

_1._

Sam is on a bed surrounded by baby Spencer, baby Freddie, baby Gibby, baby Socko and baby Tyler. They all giggle.

_2._

Spencer is standing on a trampoline about to jump into the pool, he jumps and falls on the trampoline.

Spencer-OUCHHHHHH! (falls to pool)

_3._

Sam is riding a tricycle by the sidewalk. She looses control of it hand hits a mailbox and falls.

Me-LOL! Okay, let's do something else!

**SimonandJeanetteAreBes**t

**Now again let me reveal the prizes for the door picking.**

**Behind Door 2? Get legally married to Nevel Papperman! Whoa, smart not picking 2!**

Carly-Pfew! Thank God!

**Behind Door 3? Be a magician's assisstant! Hey, that might've been fun! Or not...**

Carly-Yeah...

**So what, do you ask, is your prize, Carly Shay? Well, well, well if you watch "Man vs. Wild", you'll know. Bear Grylls eats some pretty interesting things. In one episode that can be found on YouTube, Bear eats GIANT LARVA! And what's inside it ain't caramel! Have fun, Car-lay!**

Carly-Wait...so I have to eat the insides of a larva?

Me-Gross but yes you do. BOB!

Bob-(Holding a container with a dead larva inside. Hands Carly fork and the container)Have a good meal :P

Carly-Soo...gross(Eats it) AHHHH! (Runs to bathroom and pukes)

All-Eww!

Carly-(Comes back and sits)

Me-(Hands mint)

Carly-(Takes mint bottle from me and shoves all the mints in her mouth) Better!

Me-Was it good?

Sam-Does it taste like fried chicken?

Carly-(Gives her weird look) OF COURSE NOT! It's disgusting!

Sam-Oh.

**Sam=Give her one of the other prizes. Also, what is your favorite prank that you've pulled that didn't work?**

Me-(Reads other dare)Sorry Sam, but the 2nd dare is yours...**Get legally married to Nevel Papperman!**

Sam-WHAT! Gross! I rather marry Fredgeek over here XP

Me-Whatever, we'll do your wedding later :)

Sam- XP

Me-Well that means mine is door number 3 **Be a magician's assisstant! **hehe...

**Gibby=Door 1, Door 2, or Door 3? Oh, yes, Gibster, it's your turn! I'll be doing this until everyone has had their fair share of door-picking! And: do you live with your mother or your father, because there's evidence of either (iGet Pranky).**

Gibby-I live with my mom but I spend the weekends and some other times with my dad. And I pick...door number...2!

Me-kay!

**Freddie=What was the aftermath of the raisins-in-hat incident (iGet Pranky)?**

Freddie-Oh, that. The kid got mad and started yelling at me, I just laughed.

**Spencer=Have you ever heard the rule that bros do NOT dance with their hands above their head? Unfortunately, you are not a bro!**

Spencer-...Uh...no.

**All=Listen to NLT or watch a music video or whatever. Preferably Karma, but She Said, I Said (Time We Let Go) or That Girl is alright too. Then tell me your favorite member: Travis (guy with the stubble and/or mole on cheek), JJ (blond, spiky-haired guy), V (guy with hat and/or ponytail), or Kevin (I don't know how to describe him except for the other lead singer guy). I adore Kevin but the rest are awesome too, and I just love Kevin because I know him from another favorite thing of mine.**

(After listening to NLT)

Me-BOY BAND! :O

Freddie-Uhh...yeah. I don't like them...sorry, just not into boy bands.

Carly-are you kidding, they're totally awesome and hot!

Me-Hey! I know why you also like them. Because Kevin starts in glee... :D I just pwnd you SimonandJenette xD

Carly-oookkk...Well I like Kevin!

Sam-ehh it's okay! I like JJ.

Mrs B-None!

Spencer-Ehhhrr...I don't know, V...?

Griffin-I'm with Freddie, boy bands suck!

Freddie-I didn't say they suck, I'm just not into them. I'm more of a rock bands type of person.

Griffin-Yeahh, me too. But Boy bands still suck!

Freddie-(Rolls eyes)

**irockanddontuforgetit**

**frednub u still owe me $80 and since its 2 chapters late u need to give me all ur money now! :) and if people baby you youll never learn**

Freddie-Are you kidding! I got a bunch of money and now I have to give it to HER!

Me-(Nods)Yes.

Freddie-(Growls and hands me money)

Me-Good Frednub (Pets head) I'll give it to her.

Freddie- :P

**everyone but freddork i give you $1000 AND pie! :D oh and if you share your money with fredgeek or he takes it youll be tazed**

Sam-(Takes money and pie)Why would I give that dork my cash and/or pie?

All-THANKS!

Freddie-(Rolls eyes)Whatever.

**i dare spencer to make the most creative sculpture he can out of bacon! sam plz dont eat it.**

Sam-Why not!

Me-Cuz...I don't know XD Spence!

Spencer-On it! (Starts making sculpture)

**sam since you cant eat spencers bacon sculpture i give u a truckload of all klinds of meat**

Sam-(Happy)YES! (Eats bacon)This is heaven!

**guppy youre awesome so i give you and gibby bottles of lotion that makes you look like youre wearing a shirt but your really not! and it keeps you smelling clean!**

Me-Yeah, unfortunately they can't do that at the moment because they're girls and...you know...shirt is necessary.

Gibby-Man being a girl sucks!

Guppy-Yeah! (Crosses arms)

Me-Oh well, in the next chapter!

**and fredward i guess i was a little too mean so i give you $10 NOW FOR THE TORTURE NUB! well unless you choose correctly! :) would you rather have bacon or pie? everyone (yes you too nub) gets what you choose!**

Freddie-Thank you! (Takes money) I choose...Galiny's pies!

(Pies suddenly poof on everybody's lap)

All-Yay! (Devour tasty pies)

Me-That was the best pie I've ever had! (Throws plate at Freddie (Don't worry it's plastic x]))

Freddie-(Liking plate) -.-

**crazy i dare you to dye your hair a variety of colors wear ripped jeans and gangsta clothes AND bungee jump off the empire state building screaming "PIE THE SQUIRREL!" or "MY BUTT SMELLS LIKE HAM!"or" IM A CRAZY OVERPROTECTIVE FREAK!" you get to choose**

Mrs B-That is insanity! I will do no such thing.

Me-Riiight...

(At the top of the Empire state building)

Me-Crazy...I mean Momma Benson, this is Jay. (Points to fat dude with red and brunette hair wearing pink clothes) Jay here will dye your hair, and he'll give you what to wear.

Jay-Hey!

Mrs B-(Sighs)

Me-Jay, take her away.

Jay-Kay! (Takes Mrs Benson to the inside of the building)

10 minutes later

Me-What took you so long?

Jay-Crazy here didn't want to put on the clothes.

Me-Where is she?

Jay-(Looks at door) Yo! Momma Benson! Get out here! (Drags her in)

Mrs B-(Comes in wearing thight ripped skinny jeans, a big jacket with curse words all over it, hair loose with every color in the rainbow painted, big boots and chains and ALOT of makeup) I dislike you all right now.

Me-Whatever, BUNGEE TIME!

Mrs B-What?

Jay-(attaches hook to her jacket)Off you go (Pushed her off the building)

Mrs B-OH MY GOOD GRAVY! AHHHH! (Falls)PIE THE SQUIRREL! :OOOO

Me-(Snickers)Oh my good gravy? Who says that?

Mrs B-(jumps back up) Get- (falls)

Me-Uh...

Mrs B-(Jumps back up)Me- (falls)

All 0.o

Mrs B-(Jumps back up) OUT! (falls)

All-(Laugh)

Random people on the ground staring at crazy-Oh my God, that woman is a lunatic, bungee jumping like that.

Mrs B-HELP!

Me-Okay Jay, get her off.

All-WHYYYYYYYY!

Me-I think she might die any second and out insurance doesn't cover deaths.

Jay-Oh. (Stops the bungee thing and get's her up)

Mrs B-(Hair all messed up. Looks like she's about to collapse) Never...again...will...I...do this (falls)

Me-Okay than, Jay take her to a hospital, and we go BACK to the studio!

At the studio

**bob freight train socko and tyler you guys arent mentioned that much so i give YOU... a giant pie a catterpillar costume a chocolate fountain and a squirrel! you choose who gets what**

Me-OKAY! Freight Train, you get...(Drum roll) The giant pie!

Freight Train-(Takes it) Thanks!

Me-Socko, you get...(Drum roll)The Chocolate fountain!

Socko-Yes! Thanks!

Me-And last but not least Tyler...you get...(Drum roll) The giant caterpillar costume!

Tyler-Really?

Me-Yeah, I wanna see somebody wearing that!

Tyler-(Whatever (Wears costume)

Me-And since there's still a squirrel in this box, I give it to Spencer.

Spencer-Aww, cute little furry animal

Squirrel-(Bites Spencer)

Spencer-OUCH! Bad Squirrel!

Squirrel-(Hisses. Runs away)

Spencer-I had no idea squirrels could hiss.

Me-Me either...

All-...

**FREE SQUIRRELS! THEYRE FREE FOR $100 DOLLARS! if u pay $100 itll be free for everyone! JK JK THEYRE FREEEEE!**

All-...

Me-I don't think people want squirrels after that.

Sam-No chizz.

**i dare everyone to stand on the roof of a building and sing random songs! yes EVERYONE!**

Me-YAY! Random building singing...now what building...?

Freddie-Well...the tallest building on the world is the Burj Dubai located in-

Me-And THAT is our destiny! To the Burj Dubai Building!

At the building

All-(Standing on the edge of the building)

Carly-What should we sing?

Gibby-I don't know?

Freddie-What about-

Sam-Your singing is horrible

Freddie- I wasn't singing.

Sam-Than your voice is horrible

Carly-Stop arguing guys. Liif3 What should we sing?

Me-Hmm...Emo Song?

Spencer-Emo Song?

Me-A sad song...?

Tyler-Mayday Parade?

Me- :D And I Swear that you don't have to go...

Tyler-I thought we could wait for the fireworks...

All-(Looks at us awkwardly)

Sam-I thought we could wait for the snow...

All-(Looks at her awkwardly. Laugh)

All-To wash over Georgia and kill the hurt.

...

All-Too late, I'm sure, and lonely, another night, another dream wasted on you, so just be here now, against me, you know the words so sing along for me baby.

...

All-That boy is a monster...That boy is a monster. He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart.

...

All-California girl we're unforgettable, Daisy deuce, bikini's on top.

...

All-Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again, don't make me change my mind...

...

Freddie, Sam, Tyler, Socko and Me-There's blood on my hands like the blood in you, somethings can't be treated so, don't make me, don't make me be myself around you!

Freddie-There's blood!

All-(Laugh)

...

Freddie, Sam, Tyler and Me-Na na na na na na na na na na na na na...

Carly-Na?

Sam-New song!

Me-It's epic!

...

All-Bye Bye!

...

**Thanks for reading**

**Here are the random songs we sang!**

**Three Cheers For Fiver Years-Mayday Parade**

**Monster-Lady Gaga**

**California Gurls-Katy Perry**

**Fall For You-Secondhand Serenade**

**Blood On My Hands-The Used**

**Na Na Na Na-My Chemical Romance**

**Bye Bye-Nsync**

**Unfortunately I don't own the songs nor the people/bands who sing them (But I wish I did x]) **


	22. Chapter 22

Me-We're back! And as our normal genders! And Spencer finished his sculpture! (Shows everyone a bacon sculpture of bacon) And Carly's essay is done! (Shows Carly's essay)

All-(desanimated)Yay...

Me-Why so...yay...guys?

Sam-It's so earlyyyyyyyyy!

Spencer-I thought we had a week off...

Carly-Yeah, you usually give us like a week or two...

Gibby-Or more...

Carly-Yes, more time would be nice...

Me-IT'S BEEN A MONTH SINCE I'VE UPDATED SO SHHHH! Answer questions, don't be lazy people!

All-Ughh...

Me-Nyeeee

All-Mhm...

**SimonandJeanetteAreBest**

**Awesome! Yeah, I don't normally listen to boy bands, but they're kinda cool - but rock bands still top! And yes Iu do like my Kevin, thank y'all!**

Me- :D

Others- :|

Me- -.- Zombies...

**Gibby=Guess what, I put in two rewards but only one punishment! Did you luck out? Hmmm...**

**Behind Door 1 was...reading all Harry Potter books backwards while standing on your head! Even though I love HP, that's a little much. So you escaped the punishment!**

Gibby-YES!

Me-I thought you were tired...

Gibby-I still am...

**Behind Door 3 was...going to a fancy restaurant in Greece with celebrity beauties! Too bad, but at least behind Door 2 is the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to be in a music video with Katy Perry!**

Gibby- :D Seriously! EPIC!

Me-Congratz Gibster,

Gibby-YAY!

**Freddie=Have a door, why don't you? Also, have you ever considered an acting career?**

Freddie-Ummm...I already had a door...

Me-Did you?

Freddie-Um yeah...I picked door number 3 and I had to dance whenever Liif3 played music on the radio.

Me-...Stupid loophole boy!

Freddie- :D Oh and yes, it'd be pretty cool if I got an acting career, but I'd like being a TV producer even more.

Me-...cool...

Sam-Geek.

Freddie-(Rolls eyes)

Me- -.-

**Spencer=Careful with Taylor, or she may write a song about you! BTW have a door too. :)**

Spencer-Yeah...I'll break up with her next week, even though I don't want to...and I choose door number 1!

Me-Okay!

**Sam=I'm trying to think of a question, but since I can't, write an entire eighth book for Harry Potter.**

Sam-I haven't even read any of the books I'm gonna write an eighth one.

Me-You still have to do it...

Sam-Can't Fredward do it? He's seen all the movies and read all the books.

Freddie-Hahahah, I won't!

Me-TRY!

Sam-No!

Me-Freight Train...

Freight Train-(Grabs her and sits her in a desk with a laptop) Write.

Sam-Whatever...

Me-While she's into that...which could take hours...or 3 chapters...let's see what's next...

**Carly=Go to a ball with Gibby.**

Carly-Why?

Me-What should I know, just go...

Carly and Gibby-(Go to ball. They dance the robot xD)

Me-Now slow dance!

Carly and Gibby-Why?

Me- (Gives them _the look_)

Carly and Gibby-Ok! (Slow dance)

Me- :)

**All=Watch A Very Potter Musical from Act 1 Part 1 to Act 1 Part 10 since that's all I've seen, and comment on Malfoy :) And everything else I guess.**

Me-Ok! (We all watch it)

Sam-(5 seconds into the video) BORING! (Throws ham bone at tv and the screen breaks)

Me-SAM! You just broke my new plasma TV!

Sam-What's it to ya?

Me-(Rolls eyes) I feel your pain Freddie...I really do...

Freddie-Yeah...

**sweetStarre123**

**My Question is for Sam:What is your favorite kind of food?[besides meat}**

Sam-Pie is awesome!

**Seddie star**

**Awesome chapter! I dare Sam to not have to marry Nevel, but she has to marry Freddie instead! I also dare Spencer to go and search for the beavecoon again with Carly, Gibby and Griffin for 1 whole chapter.**

Me-Yay wedding! Bob, bring a priest!

Bob-Okay! (Gets priest)

Sam and Freddie-WHAT!

Freddie-We're too young to get married!

Sam-No Chizz!

Mrs B-I will not allow this!

Me- O_o I will!

Priest-Hello. Who is the lucky couple?

All-(Point to Sam and Freddie)

Me-Fine! But you guys will get married at the age of 18. Okay!

Sam-Ew! I won't marry that _thing_

Freddie-I don't want to marry a demon!

Me-You will...anyways...the whole beavecoon thing, do it later okay?

Spencer-(Wearing all the things necessary to catch a beavecoon) Aww man, I was ready.

Me-Later.

Spencer-Okay (Sits)

**Virgoleo23**

**Liif3 has to make a party hat from her favorite ship color from the last chapter and wear it until 7:52pm.**

Me-Okay! Spencer! Your sculpting supplies!

Spencer-Ummm...(looks into Carly's purse)

Carly-Why are you looking in my purse?

Spencer-(Takes our a bag) Here (Hands me it)

Me-(Looks inside and finds a bunch of things to make hats) Wow, you have a lot of things.

Spencer-Yeah.

Me-(Starts making hat)

_43 minutes later..._

Me-(Shows everyone a purple hat (like the mad hatters hat xD) with a bunch of rock band names, skulls, seddie written around, hearts, stars, and a bunch of swirly lines in multi color)Awesome right?

Spencer-Pretty good for a beginner.

Me-(Rolls eyes)

**Carly: I feel bad for you, so I will cut your million word essay in half if you touch Lewburt's wart.**

Carly-I already finished, you should give something like that to Sam since she has to do the 8th Harry Potter book.

Sam-(Writing) It's torture...

**Gibby+Guppy: You guys are too adorable to stay girls. I turn you back into dudes so you can take off your shirts.**

Gibby-We're already dudes!

Guppy-YAY!

Me-That reminds me, here's the can that makes you guys look like your wearing shirts but your really not. (Throws them can)

Gibby and Guppy-YES! (Sprays it on) :D

**Sam: I give you my awesome lawyer, Ralph. He can divorce you legally from Nevel forever after 10 mins of marriage, but only if you legally marry another dude (your own age, who's not turned into a girl) for the rest of the day. I also give you my miracle medicine to either revive you after your heart stops after eating all that meat or stop you from having a heart attack while eating it. Enjoy!**

Sam-Does he work on Freddie...in like 2 years I'll need him if he does. And thanks.

Me-I don't think Ralph will work on Freddie...

Sam-Why!

Me-I don't know.

Sam-Grr...

**Freddie: Why does everyone either hate you or baby you? I'll balance it out with my dare. I dare you to slice raw onions without crying for ten minutes, if you cry you have to kiss Sam on the cheek. When you're done you can sell the onions to Nevel's mom for her tapenade and get a full year's supply of the tapenade in return (you can share if you want to).**

Freddie-Ugh...I'll try...

Bob-(Gives him raw onions and a knife)

Freddie-(Starts slicing onions) Ugh...my eyes are burning a bit...

Me-You want to kiss Sam's cheek?

Freddie-No! I don't know where it's been.

Sam-In the fridge, looking for ham.

Freddie-No duh!

_3 minutes later_

Freddie-(Tears wanting to fall from his eyes)

Sam-Be a man Fredward!

Freddie-It...burns!

Spencer-Come on Fredo, don't cry!

Sam-(baby voice)Aw, does Fredweirdo want to cry!

Freddie-No!

Carly-You can do it Freddie!

Griffin-Wus...

Freddie-No I'm not! (Keeps cutting onions)

_5 minutes later_

Freddie-Aw man...(Tears on the pupil of his eyes)

Me-Cry already!

Freddie-NEVER!

Sam-Never say never.

Freddie-(Rolls eyes (bad choice cuz a tear falls from his eyes and streams down his cheek)) AW NO!

Me-Hahaha! You lose!

Freddie-(Tears keep falling) IT BURNS! (Runs to wash face)

All-(Laugh)

Freddie-(Comes back)Better.

Me-Now kiss Sam on the cheek.

Freddie-Ugh (Sits down next to her and kisses her cheek) Happy?

Sam-Gross no, now my cheek is all gross (Goes wash cheek)

Freddie-(Rolls eyes)

**Freight train: Do you ever feel like Gustavo treats you like a thug or takes advantage of you? If the answer is yes, here's a pass to boss Gustavo around for the day while you get his cheese fondue fountain for yourself!**

Freight Train-Yeah! He's bossy! But hey, the man pays me good so I can't complain. But that seem like fun so (takes pass) Liif3 can I have the day off?

Me-Gustavo torturing?

Freight Train-(Nods)

Me-Go ahead and have fun man!

Freight Train-Thanks (leaves)

**Spencer: I bet you $10 that when you break up with Taylor, she'll write a dramatic lovesong about it for her next album and the song will get at least 100,000 hits.**

Spencer-It's on! (Shakes hand)

**Mrs. B: Everyone is so mean to you about being overprotective. You get to give them all tick baths!**

Mrs B-YES! I've always wanted Sam to take a tick bath, she's so dirty.

Sam-Hey! Watch it woman!

Me-Okay than, line up for your tick baths people! Except Freddie since you get them every week or so.

Freddie-Yeah...

Me-Sam, you go first.

Sam-Aw man! (Goes into the bathroom)

_20 minutes later_

Sam-(Coming out of the bathroom with normal clothes but wet hair)UGH! I'm never taking a tick bath ever again.

Me-Carly's next.

Carly-What? NOO! (Gets dragged into bathroom)

_5 minutes later_

Carly-(Comes out)Eh...it wasn't that bad...

All-(Look at her like she's crazy)

Me-Spencer!

Spencer-Oh boy.

_10 minutes later_

Spencer-(Comes out slowly) Um...that was...awkward...

All-O_o

Me-Um...Gibby and Guppy...

Gibby and Guppy-O.o

_15 minutes later_

Guppy-Cupcake! (Eats cupcake)

Gibby-OK, that was weird...

Me-Griffin...

Griffin-I don't take tick baths (leaves)

Me-Douche...okay Socko, Tyler...

Socko and Tyler- (Look at each other)

_20 minutes later_

Socko and Tyler-(Coming out with Mrs B) That was the worse experience of our lives...

Me-...

**seddierox13**

**Aw... Freddie! They took all the money I gave you! Don't worry though, here's another 10,000 bucks! And NO ONE is allowed to take it from him! NO ONE! **

Freddie-THANK YOU!

Sam-WAIT! Socko, don't you have a friend named No One?

Socko-Yeah...

Me-(Evil smirk. Poofes No One in)

No One-Umm...where am I?

Socko-Hey No One!

No One-Hey Socko

Me-Congratulations No One, you have won 10,000 bucks (Hands money)

No One-YES! Now I can buy whatever I want!

Me-Yes you can! Bye No One (Poofes No One away) :D

Freddie-I hate you Sam

Sam-I know :)

**And Sam you aren't allowed to insult Freddie for the next.. however many chapters this story has! Or else... I'll be watching you.. Btw, take away her meat and don't give it back for at least five chapters.**

Sam-Now THAT is just evil! Nobody takes moma's meat away.

Me-Apparently she can (Takes meat away)

Sam-Grrr...

**LaUr3n-ShAuNy**

**Everones being so mean to freddie...so i give him $10,000 and i dare carly and sam to do modelling at a fashion show**

Freddie-HA! I still got my money!

Sam-Geek...

Me-Yeah...Sam, Carly, modeling runway, now!

Carly and Sam-Huh! (Get poofed in the middle of a runway surrounded by a bunch of people in dresses)

Sam-Uh...

Carly-Let's do this (She stars modeling and walking down the runway)

Sam(Shrugs and follows her lead)

All-(Cheer)

_After the modeling_

**weathercop**

**Freddie: You get one million dollars that no one, not even other readers can take away from you, meaning if you owe someone money, it can NOT come from this million dollars. Also here is 10 get out of dares. However, they can only be like the eating vomit, aka disgusting ones.**

Freddie-(Takes money) You can't take it away Liif3

Me-Yes I can (Poofes in No One)

No One-Do I get more money?

Me-Oh Yes you do! (Gives him Freddie's money)

Freddie- :O That's so stupid, she said no one like no body, not even people named No One can take it!

Me-My dear boy, I call that loophole, but don't get mad, please...or do I have to get Freight Train back...?

Freddie-NO!

Me-(Nods, poofes No One away)

**TippyToe Zombie**

**I dare Freddie and Sam to have X-ray vision that only works on eachother's clothes and their own clothes. **

Freddie-Gross!

Sam-Yeah, I don't want Fredweird to see me like _that_

Me-And this...is rated PG...so...eh what the heck, I'll give you guys X-Ray vision to only see your underwear. (Gives them X-Ray vision)

Sam-(Looks at Freddie) Nice raibow underpants Benson.

Freddie-What? They're not (Looks at his underpants) Mooooom!

Mrs B-What? I didn't give you those!

Sam-(Evil smirk)

Freddie-You did this!

Carly-Who else would sneak into your apartment and put multi color socks in your laundry.

Sam-That be me :D

Freddie-(Growls)

**I dare Mrs. Benson to get sent to another room and forced to watch porn nonstop for a week with Sam and Freddie's face photoshopped on the faces of the porn stars (half of them will have female Freddie's face for the girl and male Sam's face for the boy and the other half of them will have regular Freddie as the guy and regular Sam as the girl).**

Mrs B- :O

Me-Well Mrs Benson, there's the room (Points to near by door) Go! (Shoves her into the room and locks it)

Mrs B-Wait! I don't want to watch this! (TV turns on) Oh my God! NO!

Me- XD lol, she's gonna need a therapist after that.

**I dare Bob to make out with Liif3 and Freight Train and say which is better and then Liif3 and Freight Train have to make out and say who's better. **

Me-Uh...Freight Train isn't here so NEXT CHAPTER :D

**I dare Mrs. Benson to make out with Carly and Spencer's dad once the week of porn is up.**

Mrs B-(Screams)

Carly-GROSSSSSSSS!

Me-HEHEHE...

**I dare you all to play the board game Quelf and put a bit of you guys playing in the fic. **

Me-LET"S DO THIS! (Get's board game)

_Players:_

_#1 Carly _

_#2Spencer_

_#3Sam_

_#4Freddie_

_#5Gibby_

_#6Guppy_

_#7Liif3_

_#8Bob_

Carly-What about Griffin

All-(Look around)

Me-He left...

Carly-Ohh. so I start :D (Throws dice, moves 3 times and lands on blue. Picks a blue card) Roolz...Whenever an opponent rolls a '1' you must pretend to play the piano as an invisible keyboard in front of you for the duration of they're turn...? OKay?

Spencer MY TURN! (Throws dice. Moves 12 times and lands on green. Picks a green card) Showbiz...Using your nose as a trumpet, play the National Anthem...okay! (Starts playing national anthem with nose)

Sam-My turn!

_A few minutes later _**(A/N Do you seriously think I'm gonna write all that xD too lazy, my bad)**

Carly-(Plays invisible keyboard)

Spencer-(Still playing national anthem with nose)

Sam-(Balancing a shoe on her head)

Freddie-(Standing in one leg and singing Barbie Girl)

Gibby-(Sitting on ice)

Guppy-(Eating a lolipop)

Me-(Laughing) I'm FREE!

Bob-(Throws dice, moves 12 times) :D YES! (jUMPS) I WIN! HAHAHA In YOUR FACE LIIF3! (Starts dancing)

Me-Eh Shut up! Spencer almost won.

Spencer-Yeah!

Me-Whatever(Poofes game board away)Man I love poofing things in and out of here xD

**I dare you all to exist (Yeah that one is stupid, why did I put that?).**

**I am the TippyToe Zombie**

**I like to Limbo**

**Often I fall on people's heads**

Carly-Yeah...We're already exist...

Spencer-No, I understand what you mean. That we should not act as if we do not exist, we should live life the fullest, no matter what people think about us...

All-(Looks at Spencer awkwardly)

Spencer-YOU GUYS JUST RUINED MY MOMENT!

Carly-Deep Much!

Spencer-Yeah, I know...

**irockanddontuforgetit**

**fredgeek- you have alot of worshippers dont you? well im going to show you right here how good i am at finding loop holes. watch and learn- ok three people give you money. one didnt bother to make sure no one can take it from you do i take that money. the next one said NO ONE can take your money away. say i changed my name to NO ONE... yeah pay up. and last but not least, another said not even another reader can take it away. well i take that money away as another REVIEWER. yeah i'm smarter than the average 10 year old.**

Freddie-But I already gave all that money to the real No One! All I got left is 20,000

Me-Wow that's so little (Takes money and gives it to reviewer) (: I don't hate you Freddie, is just that readers and reviewers are kind of tricky, you know what I mean?

Freddie-Yeah...whatever...

Me- :)

**liff3- wasn't that squirrel supposed to go to bob? well anyway, i dare you to challenge mrs benson to a break dancing contest. i know you'll win unless mrs b got mad dancing skills over night. oh by the way, i meant to type "I LIKE SQUIRREL PIE" instead of "PIE THE SQUIRREL" for random things for crazy to do, so make her do it again screaming the right thing. blame my friend, she changed it.**

Me-Yeah...I don't know what happened. And MRrs Benson is kinda in the midle of something..

Mrs B-(Screaming) GET ME OUT OF HERE AHHH!

Me-So we'll leave that for the next chapter...oh and I BLAME YOUR FRIEND! XD

**sam- i hear frednub's worshippers are trying to make you stop insulting him. well, life would be less interesting with that sooooo, let's hear it for your present! *drum roll* you get 1000000 harm freddie passes! yeah since some freddie worshipper will try to get rid of it, i give you the power to hurt him any way you want WITHOUT the passes if this happens. anyways... sorry if all that meat hurts you somehow. **

Sam- :D Awesomeness...(Takes passes and power. Punches Freddie)

Freddie-OW!

Sam-Yeah...mommas got the power!

**bob- sorry you didnt get your squirrel. so i give you a kareoke machine. oh do you know what would be cool? if your name was something else like boberto or bobert or something random like that. i'm going to call you boberto if that's ok with you.**

Bob-Yeah it's cool...

Me-LOL! Boberto is kinda like moron in Spanish. Well...at least in my country xD

Bob- :O Okay...don't call me that if you wanna scar me...and thanks for the karaoke machine :D

**freddie- i was taking your money to make a point to all your worshippers so i give it back. BUT you have to split half of it evenly with the others. oh and i dare you to wear a dress for the rest of the chapter and do a cartwheel every time someone says "i**

Freddie-(Sighs) Fine...(Gives everyone money and wears pink dress)

Sam-I...

Freddie-Grr (Does cartwheel)

Sam-...love this :D

**oh and here's a truce- i won't take any of your money IF all your worshippers stop babying you because that is REALLY annoying me! however i'll make you do wacky stuff but i'l make sure it isn't painful.**

Freddie-Okay! Please...stop babying me so I can be rich!

Me-Smart boy Fred.

Freddie-I know...Ugh (Does cartwheel)

Me- xD

**socko, tyler, and spencer-i give you three a giant bag of candy. share it.**

Socko, Tyler and Spencer-CANDYY! (Eats candy)

**griffin- i. dare. you. to. eat. a. peter. the. penguin. pee. wee. baby. **

Me-One sac (Takes out phone) Yo Griff, I got you a Christmas gift...come over and see it

Griffin-(Running in) Is it the new special edition Peter the penguin?

Me-Better, it's a dare! (Shows him dare)

Griffin-Heck No!

Me-I'll call Freight Train :D

Griffin-Uhhh...(Eats Peter The Penguin) Ugh...gross...

**spencer- make a sculpture of a giant catterpillar ad i shall pay you! p.s- make it glow in the dark and all neonish.**

Spencer-YESHH! Catarpillar! (Starts making sculpture)

**socko- make socks with light up dinosaurs on it and i will pay you!**

Socko-Okay (starts making socks)

**tyler- make a tie with glow in the dark soccer balls and i'll pay you too!**

Tyler-Kay! (Starts making ties)

**everyone: choose something that you want but it can't involve hurting anyone, and i will give it to you! **

Sam-Aw man! Well...I want the complete 8th book of Harry Potter complete!

(Book magically appears)

Sam-Yay! I am done!

Carly-I want...um...there's these really cute earrings at Gold Town, I want those...

(Earings appear)

Carly-:D (Puts on earrings) I love this thank you!

Guppy-Happy Birthday!

(It's Guppy's birthday)

Guppy-YAY!

Gibby-Glow in the dark spray, for when I'm shirtless xD

(Spray appears in his hands)

Gibby-YES! (Takes shirt off and sprays in around his belly)

Socko-A new stereo system for my store (:

(Gets stereo system)

Socko-Awesomeeee

Spencer-A beavecoon hunting kit.

Me-That doesn't exist...

(Beavecoon hunting kit magically appears)

Me-O_o

Spencer-In your face! Ha! Tomorrow, I hunt the beavecoon...

Tyler-I'm hungry...

(Food appears on a near by table)

Tyler- :D (Starts eating)

Freddie-There's these headphones that you put them on and can't hear a thing, yeah, they cost 300 bucks and I want them...

(Headphones appear on his ears)

Freddie-AWESOME! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MY OWN VOICE!

Me-STOP YELLING!

Freddie-WHAT?

Me-(Takes his headphones off) STOP YELLING!

Freddie- My bad...

Me-A PearPod Touch with camera :D

(Gets PearPod)

Me-Yeshh! :D

Bob-A...I want...I don't know...a PARTY!

(We're all now at a party)

Me-Well, that's it for this chapter, join us next time on

iAsk The Cast :D


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Guys! Before you read, I'm sorry I left out some questions and dares in this chapter (and in the previous chapter)(I left out most of the dares/questions that you guys left in the previous chapter, so this is kinda short) I don't have much time to update this, but as soon as I come back from vacation I'll update. **(:

...

Tyler-Is it on...?

Bob-Yeah, go!

Tyler-Sup! Liif3 isn't here right now so I'm taking over!

Mrs B-Get me outtt!

Tyler-As you can see, Mrs Benson is still in that room, I finished my tie (shows tie with soccer balls) and...(turns off the light and the soccer balls light up)

All-Woah!

Socko-And I finished my socks! (Points to Spencer's feet and he shows everyone dinasour glow in the dark socks)

All-Woah!

Spencer-And I also finished my sculpture! (Shows everyone glow in the dark caterpillar sculpture)

All-Awesome!

Specer-Oh...and I broke up with Taylor last night...

Carly-How did she take it?

Spencer-Uh...

_Flashback:_

Spencer-(Sitting actoss Taylor Swiff) Ummmm Taylor...I think it's time we broke...up.

Taylor-Oookay...? (Walks away)

_End of Flashback_

Carly-I think she was more confused that you asked her out without her not even knowing you than the fact tht you broke up with her.

Spencer-I don't know...

Tyler-So Spencer, aren't you gonna hunt for the beavecoon?

Spencer-Oh yeah (Changes quickly) CARLY, GIBBY, GRIFFIN! LET US HUNT THE BEAVECOON! (Jumps up from his chair)

Carly-(Sighs) Fine...

(They all leave for the whole chapter)

Tyler-Well, Carly, Gibby, Griffin and Spencer won't be here for the chapter so let's start with what we have...

Liif3-TYLER! WHAT THE CHIZZ ARE YOU DOING!

Tyler-Uhhh...nothing...nothing...I THOUGHT YOU ALREADY LEFT TO ORLANDO!

Liif3-That's like in a few hours!

Tyler-I thought you said yesterday!

Liif3-NO! (Sighs) Sit...

Tyler-But I was alreay hosting the-

Liif3-SIT!

Tyler-Okay...whatever (Sits)

Liif3-Sorry about that guys, well, since I'm already here, let's see what we have. Where's the review paper Ty?

Tyler-(Winy voice) Here...(Hands paper)

**Logan Knipp**

**I dare everyone to throw giant birthday cakes all over Mrs. Benson!**

Liif3-THAT SEEMS LIKE FUN!

Sam-LET'S DO IT!

All-(Take birthday cakes from a table)

Bob-(Opens door where mrs benson is. She is on the floor rocking)

Sam-ATTACK!

All-(Throws cakes at mrs Benson)

Mrs B-H-H-Help mee...

All-RUN! (We run out and lock the door)

Liif3-That was really creepy.

Socko-She's like, worne out or something...

Liff3-Cr33p333...

**mrld97**

**Freddie: Would you rather date Valerie, Rona Berger, Magic Melika, or Sam?**

Freddie-Umm...well...Valerie is a manipulating skunk bag...so is Rona...Melika is just creepy...and Sam is a torturing demon...(Sarcasticly)Awesom choices!

Liif3-Who do you pick?

Freddie-None!

Liff3-(Gives him _the look_)

Freddie-Okay! Gosh! If I had no other choice, than I'd pick...Sam...ONLY because the others are skunk bags or just creepy and Sam...at least she's a close friend (:

Sam-(Baby voice)Aww, I'm Fredgeeks close friend

Freddie-(Rolls eye with a smirk)

**iSeddieFan**

**"Freddie, you idiot. I dared you to tell the truth: Who do you have a crush on! (lie detector) I added the lie detector XP **

Freddie-(Sighs and pauses for a long time)

Liif3-Freddie answer!

Freddie-(Calmly)Nobody.

Liif3-(Checks lie detector. Gasps) IT SAID HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH! :O But it's like pushing a bit to lie 0.o

Socko-I heard that if you stay a bit calm and clear your mind, you can trick the lie detector.

Liif3-TRICKER!

Freddie-No I'm not! I'm telling the truth!

Liif3-(Checks lie detector) EHH! Lie!

Freddie-Oh whatever! I'm not gonna tell you who I have a crush on!

Liif3-Fine! Be that way! But you WILL spill soon!

Freddie-MMmmhm...

**Sam: I dare you to lick the swingset again. (dont hate me i gave you a pool of meat for chapter 22 :P) **

Sam-...okay...JUST because you gave me all that mean :\ (Goes to park and licks swingset) Eugh! If I get sick I'm blaming you Fredbag.

Freddie-I Didn't tell you to lick the swingset! Ever!

Sam-Whatever...

**TippyToe Zombie**

**I dare LiiF3 to not accept any dares that say to be mean to Freddie... unless they say for Sam to be mean to Freddie. Sam is now the only one allowed to be mean to Freddie**

Liif3-OKAY!

Sam and Freddie-(About to protest)

Liif3-SHUSH!

Sam and Freddie- :(

**A question for Sam what am I going to end this review with?**

Sam-Ohh...I don't knoww...Your Theme Song!

Liif3- XD That's awesome!

**Don't forget about the making out thing Liif3.**

**I am the TippyToe Zombie**

**I like to Limbo**

**Often I fall on people's heads**

Sam-HA! I knew it!

Liif3-W-What making out thing (nervously laughing) Hehehe...lol, yeah I won't forget...

Tyler-Let me guess...next chapter.

Liif3-You know me so well xD And lucky for you guys I'm going to Florida in a few hours so we get to finish early, and there's not many people here, we're missing Carly, Spencer, Mrs Benson (Hears Mrs Benson's screams) Gibby and Griffin.

Sam-So? The only important people there are Carls and Spencer.

Liif3-Yeah. Well guys, I gotta go. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, a happy New Year, hawneka, however that's spelled...three kings, tres reyes magos (same chizz) and whatever the chiz you guys celebrate! HAVE AN AWESOME TIME AND SEE YA NEXT YEAR!

All-Bye! :D

...

**Merry Christmas (:**


	24. Chapter 24

FINALLY!

WE

ARE

**BACK! :D**

**All-(**sitting around a radio) Oh my Gosh...

**Taylor Swift-(**Singing on radio) _And you said it's over and I just walk away! Because I didn't knew you in the first place..._

**Liif3-**She actually wrote a SONG!

**Spencer-**Yeah...who knew.

**All**-Me!

**Spencer-**Shush!

**Liif3-**Hey everybody, we are finally back from our long vacation. I have been back since last year and was too lazy to call the iCarlies to make another interview, so we took pretty long vacation XD

**All-**YAY!

**Liif3-**But now, we're here! And we are going to begin with our FIRST reviews of 2011! :D And the craziest review is...(Drum roll)

**TippToe Zobie!**

FINALLY!

WE

ARE

**BACK! :D**

**All-(**sitting around a radio) Oh my Gosh...

**Taylor Swift-(**Singing on radio) _And you said it's over and I just walk away! Because I didn't knew you in the first place..._

**Liif3-**She actually wrote a SONG!

**Spencer-**Yeah...who knew.

**All**-Me!

**Spencer-**Shush!

**Liif3-**Hey everybody, we are finally back from our long vacation. I have been back since last year and was too lazy to call the iCarlies to make another interview, so we took pretty long vacation XD

**All-**YAY!

**Liif3-**But now, we're here! And we are going to begin with our FIRST reviews of 2011! :D And the craziest review is...(Drum roll)

**TippToe Zobie!**

_**I dare Gibby to grow to gigantic size and go on a rampage throughout Tokyo (only destroy buildings don't kill anyone) then Nevel and rip-off Rodney have to pay for all of the things that are destroyed by Gibby**_

**Gibby**-AWESOME! GIBEY!

**Liif3-**Oh Gibby, TOKYO TIME! (Poof Everyone to Tokyo)

**Carly-**Cool!

**Liif3-**Now Gibby, do your thing! (Makes Gibby grow into gigantic size)

**Gibby-**(Echos) GIBBEY!

**Tokyo People-**(Speak chinesse/japanesse) Translator:OH MY GOD, IT'S GODZILLA ALL OVER AGAIN, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

**Gibby-**(Destroys buildings)

**Sam-**G-Guys! Is that the Fat Cake Factory! (Points to building)

**Carly-**Yeah, it says it right there (Points to sing)

**Sam-**(Yells)GIBBY! DON'T DESTROY THE FAT CAKE FACTORY!

**Gibby-**WHAT?

**Sam-(**Yells) DON'T DESTROY THAT BUILDING (Points to building)

**Gibby-**OKAY! (Kicks Fat Cake Factory) HAHAHAHAHA!

**Sam-**NO! FAT CAKES! WHYYYY! (Cries)

**Freddie-**Oh please, they're just fat cakes, and besides, there's another factory in USA

**Sam-(**Grabs him by the collar) This is a once in a lifetime oportunity to have FREE fat cakes Benson! And Gibzilla just ruined it!

**Freddie-**Okay...sorry

**Sam-(**Let's him go)

...

**Gibby-**I destroyed everythinng!

**Liif3-**(Makes him go back to normal)

**Gibby-**Aw, that was awesome.

**Liif3-**Well times up (Poofes back to studio) Now, for being the first dare here, TippyToe Zombie get's...(Drum Roll) A HUG FROM GRIFFIN!

**Sam-**Where is he anyways? (Looks around)

**Liif3-**Oh, he's tied up backstage :]

**Bob-**I got him! (Bringa him in a wheel chair tied up and tape on his mouth)

**Liif3-**And here comes BOBERTO! XD

**Bob-**-_- You know I can quit right?

**Liif3-**You can't because your nothing without me (:

**Bob-**...right. (rolls eyes)

**Liif3-(**Rips tape off of Griffin's mouth)

**Griffin-**OUCH!

**Liff3-(**Laughs) So, you get to hug somebody!

**Griffin-**Who?

**Liif3-**TippyToe Zombie!

**Griffin-**Who is th-

**Liif3-**She's outside! (Throws him outside and he hugs her and they stay out) (: I dislike him sometimes.

_**Spencer what will I end this review with? Are you going to put the other truths and dares in a later chapter? All of you have to have a breakdance contest.**_

**Spencer-**Umm...I don't know...I forgot D:

**Liif3-**I know XD Oh and Yes, I am (: And now, for the BREAKDANCE CONTEST! Freddie starts (:

**Freddie-**Why m- (Sigh) Whatever (Does some random moves and starts spinning on the floor horribly)

**Sam-**Boo! You Suck Benson!

**Liif3-**Sam, your turn!

**Sam-**Huh!

**Liif3-**(Throws her in the center)

**Sam-**(Does a few moves. Really cool)

**Liif3-**Carly!

**Carly-**I don;t know how to breakdance, but here goes nothing...(Random dances)

**Liif3-**You really don't...Spencer!

**Spencer-**(Whips his hair wildly)

**Liif3- **XD Epic Whippin! Socko and Tyler!

**Socko and Tyler-**(The robot)

**Liif3-**lol...Mrs Benson?

**Mrs Benson-**(Rocking on the corner) I won't do that vile thing.

**Liif3-**ookay? Now, the winner is...SAM!

**Sam-**Ohh, in your faces! (Does victory dance) What's my prize

**Liif3-**Your prize is...A HUG FROM FREDDIE! :D

**Sam-** -_- I rather have a can of hair as my prize

**Liif3-**(Shrugs and hands her can of hair)

**Sam- **Okay...?

**Liif3-**XD

**I am the TippyToe Zombie**

I like to Limbo

Often I fall on people's heads

**Spencer-**Ohhhh! Now I remember!

**Liif3-**Yeah! And now...the dares I had been skipping, but now, we have to do them...

_**I dare Bob to make out with Liif3 and Freight Train and say which is better and then Liif3 and Freight Train have to make out and say who's better. I dare Mrs. Benson to make out with Carly and Spencer's dad once the week of porn is up.**_

**All-(**Shudder)

**Liif3-**Alright. (Walks over to Bob)

**Bob-**Awkwardddd!

**Liif3-**Shut up and let's get this over with!

**Bob-**Whatever (Make out)

**All-(Whistle)**

**Liif3-(**Pulls away) Seriously guys? (Rolls eyes) Now This is gonna be funeh! Freight Train and Bob!

**Bob and Freight Train-**Ew...(Kiss for a shotr period of time and then pull away disgusted)

**Liif3-**Okay...it was gross...(Shook head) Freight Train, let's get it over with...

**Freight Train-**Okay..(Kiss...)

**Liff3-(**Pulls aaway and shudders) EWW! UGh...

**Gibby-**Who was better?

**Liff3-**Bob! At least he's my age!

**Bob-**Yeah, definitely Liif3, hey, she's a girl, my age, I like girls NOT guys.

**Freight Train-**Neither! Nasty! Ugh!

**Liif3-**Yeah, now I wanna get the taste of old out of my mouth. (Eats whole pack of mint)

**Bob-**Can I have some?

**Liif3-**They're all in my mouth.

**Bob-**(Shrugs) So?

**Liif3-**You disgust me sometimes (Takes mints off of my mouth and gives it to him)

**Bob-**(Shoves mint into mouth)

**Liif3-**Weird...

**Purpleburple 12**

_**Freddie= I'M BACK FROM MIAMI XD jst kidding anyways gives $200 and Galinies pie. NO CATCH i jst feel PITIFUL for u**_

**Freddie-**(Smiles)Thanks!

_**Sam= How do u meet Freddie? If you answer I will give you bacon and ham flavoured lipgloss XD **_

**Sam-**At school. (Takes bacon and ham flavored lipgloss) This is good stuff.

_**Carly= Hug Sam and gives $1000 because well u rarely get dares I THINK**_

**Carly-**Okay (Hugs Sam) And Thanks! (:

_**Spencer= Do u hate Justin Bieber (A LOT OF PPL ACTUALLY DO!)**_

**Spencer-**No, I don't hate him, but I don't like him either.

**Liif3- **I think he's a wuzz. Skunk Bag. He sings like a girl. NO OFFENCE TO PEOPLE WHO LIKE HIM! My friend has Beiber fever, it makes me SICK to sit next to her. Sick I say! SICK!

_**LiiF3= FACT: Creddie is DARK blue... jst found out XD and Cibby is I havent found yet anyways I get Bob to give u a HEAD massage**_

**Liif3-**Yeah, that's how they're relationship will be if they go together. Dark blue is the perfectness of the family, it will make it so plastic everything will go shallow and-

**All-**(Stare at me)

**Liif3-**I went into dark side mode didn't I...?

**All-(**Nod)

**Liif3-**Anyway! Bob! Massage! Now (Sits comfortably on chair while he goves me head massage) This is niiiice

**Bob-**Not really.

_**Bob= Gives $2000**_

**Liif3 and Bob-**This is niiiiice.

_**Guppy= UR SO ADORABLE! Gives fish to slap Tyler XD TOTAL RANDOM**_

**Guppy-**YAY! (Takes fish) HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Slaps Tyler)

**Tyler-**OUCH! (Rubs cheeks)

**Guppy-**Hehehe!

_**Tyler= Make a Bob/LiiF frendship tie.**_

**Tyler-**Kay!

_**Griffin= ur lame, no wonder why ur single**_

**Liif3-**He's not here, let me call him (Calls Griffin)

**Griffin-**Hello.

**Liif3-**YOUUR LAME, NO WONDER WHY YOUR SINGLE! (Hangs up and laughs)

**Gemralts**

_**Freddie- I give you $1,000,000 that no one can take. But if no one does take it, no one has to give you double. NO LOOPHOLES! Also, you like Sam, I dare you to stop denying it.**_

**Freddie-**Thanks! And I do NOT like SAM! So I'm not denying it! Gosh!

**Liif3-**Riiiight...I believe you...hmh...

**Freddie-** -.-

**l i v e. l o v e. l y r i c**

_**YAY! Ur puertorrican? I'm puertorrican too hehe … that's all… WHAT? Stop staring at me u freak! O.O**_

**Liif3-**AWESOMENESS! (Stares) I can see yous soul XD JK

**weathercop**

_**Freddie, don't you worry.. See the last three letters of my username? "Cop" well I am and well we had a hunch about the person "No One" and thanks to you, you helped us capture him (top secret info, but you helped). So you get a reward. 2 Million dollars, plus whatever was taken away from you from "No One" paid via Liff3, that no living, dead, supernatural, fake, ghost, soul, creature, or anything of the sort can take. And if they do, they can be charged with theft seeing that it is government property and we are placing you under government protection... so you are safe.**_

**Freddie-**Aweosme! Thanks!

**Liif3-**You got lucky No One robbed a bank.

**Boris Yeltsin**

_**Question for Carly, do you take suggestions for iCarly sketces? If you do, I've got some great ones.**_

**Carly-**Not really, Sam and I usually come up with our own ideas, and sometimes Freddie. But if you have any suggestion you can tell us (:

_**I dare Sam and Freddie to dance to The Limbo Rock.**_

**Sam-**What the heck is that?

**Liif3-**Hahah!

_Minutes Later_

**Sam and Freddie-(**Both wearing a grass skirt and cocoanut bra)

**Freddie-**Is this really necessary?

**Liff3-**No, but is funny as heck XD

**Sam and Freddie-(**Start Dancng the Limbo Rock)

**All-(**Laugh)

**Sam-**So...

**Freddie-**Humiliating.

**Shadow the Hedgehog 12**

_**Freddie - You get 100,000,000 dollars and nobody can take it from him, meaning he keeps it no matter what anyone's name is**_

**Freddie-**More money to the bank of Freddie :D

**Liif3-**Dude, your rich!

**Freddie-**I know! :D

_**Sam - You have to watch a 10 hour marathon of Teletubbies, and blame Goku (My OC, not the Saiyan) for the dare, he thought of it**_

**Sam-**If I ever see him, I will kill him (Walks into a room with Teletubbies marathon on)

_**Spencer - After you catch the beavecoon, or if you don't, make a sculpture of the Megaman Starforce main characters with their transformations/forms**_

**Spencer-**We never catched the Beavecoon, it was too fast. I'll start making it now...

_**Socko - Make socks with images of the Green Dragon Ranger and the White Tiger Ranger**_

**Socko-**Okey Dokey!

_**Freight Train - Are you related to Coach Little from the High School that Zack and Cody went to before 7 Seas High?**_

**Freight Train-**Coach Little? He was my friend back when we were in high school. Good times, food times. But no, we're not related.

**Liif3-**You guys kind of look alike

**Freight Train-**Not really.

**Liif3-**Yes really.

_**Tyler - Do you think you could put something that can block out sound in the room that Mrs. Benson is in so no one get's a headache?**_

**Liif3-**She's already out! Now she's rocking in that corner (Points to corner where Mrs Benson is rocking)

**Mrs B**-So...horrible...

_**Spencer - Did you ever find out who that weird little girl was?**_

**Spencer-**Nope!

_**Gibby - Why's your Gramps so nuts?**_

**Gibby-**I guess, because he's old! And he was blind but he got eye surgery, maybe that did something to his brai, I don't know. But he irritates me sometimes.

**Liif3-**He is a crazy old man!

**All-**SAW!

**Liif3- **RANDOM RIGHT? XD Well, it's the end of this interview!

**Sam-**Weeewoooo

**Freddie-**BloopBloop

**Liif3-**So see you guys next time on

**All-**We Ask The Cast!

**Liif3-**It's iAsk the Cast (Rolls eyes and walk away)

...

**Sorry for the long update, and sorry if I had grammar error, It's 4am and I wanna sleep. And if I read this I might fall asleep. So forgive my random screwd up grammar errors, Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

Me- My milkshake brings all the boys to the BUSH GARDENS!

Sam-The heck?

Me-I am in my random momento comprendo?

Sam-...

Me-Heh...I'm just happeh.

Tyler-We can see that.

Me- :P Yeah...so let's start! :D

**Seddie star**

**I dare Sam to write a Seddie fanfic, and if it is really good, she get an unlimited supplie of fatcakes and steaks.**

Sam-Seriously...I can do that, just give me a minute

(A minute Later)

Sam-Done (Hands me paper)

Me-Okay (Clears throat and starts reading)

_Once upon a time there was a girl, Sam, who hater a guy named Fredwardo, Fredweirdo, Fredward Benson. He had never kissed a girl and was too much of a wuss to do it, so his enemy, Sam, helped him by kissing him on the lips so he had his first kiss. Years later the awesome girl kissed him again so he would stop trying to confort her with his cheesy speech of how she needed to make a move on a guy, and he was all awkward about it and then he left. And so they kept hating each other forever and he married Carly Shay and Sam married a very hot guy._

_The End_

_A story by Sam Puckett._

Me-...WAAAHW. That...was...AWESOME!

Sam-Really?

Me-No. Freddie married Carly which is a tragedy. Let's read something else.

**TippyToe Zombie**

**It's TippyToe Zombie not TippToe Zobie, and although I appreciate the honor I don't want a hug from Griffin. I dare you all to use the mutagen from the original teenage mutant ninja turtles to turn into mutant versions of the last thing that you touched. Also I would like to see if all of you know what gender I am.**

I am the TippyToe Zombie

I like to Limbo

Often I fall on people's heads

Sam- Uh Oh (Turns into a piece of paper) ...I think its a dude.

Freddie-(looks at his hands and sees their in his thigs)(Turns into a pair of pants) Yeah...

Carly-(Her hands are on the chair. Turns into a chair) Nah, I think she's a she.

Gibby-(As he touches his hair turns into hair.) Maybe its an IT.

Spencer-(Turns into a T-Shirt) Seriosuly?...Maybe its a beavrecoon...

Socko-(Turns into a tie) No, its a girl!

Me-He was wearing a tie all this time and I didn't even notice xD

Tyler-(Turns into socks) It's a zombie!

Me-...ironic...isn't it...

...

Me-Lol, anyway, we'll find out he/she/it/beavecoon/zombie 's gender in a future chapter (;

**Virgoleo23**

**Yay an update!**

Okay, instead of single dares for everyone, I've decided to come up with ONE. EPIC. DARE.

Are you ready? Ok.

First of all, I feel the need to share this with the main cast:

You are all created by Dan Schneider, he controls your every move on the show. (Except for Freight Train, sorry bud)

All- WHAT?

Me- Yup, its the ugly truth.

Sam- Who is he?

Carly- Are you serious?

Spencer- He sounds like a clever man if he created me, look at me, I am HANDSOM! (Admires self in mirror)

Me- (mumbles) Riiiiight... (looks at everyone) You guys wanna meet him?

All- Yeah!

Me- Well too bad! I don't know him in person...

Bob- Liif3, Dan is calling you, something about being tired of you taking his cast away for interviews...

Me- BOB! (Through gritted teeth) Not. Now.

Bob-Oh! Right. Um... (Takes phone) Um...she's a little buisy right now... (Walks back to camera crew area)

Me- ANYWAY, who wants to read a dare, Me, okay!

**Now: The Dare.**

I dare LiiF3 to bring Dan Schneider into the room and have him read the end of the Season 4 Secret Script. The one that determines who Freddie is in love with. And the episode is already written, so there's no getting out of it. And Freddie must admit his feelings for whoever it is (unless it's Carly, (which it won't be!) that's old news). And since this is not the actual show, I will allow this to Freddie, if the person revealed is not who you are in love with in this fanfiction, I give you the option to deny your feelings for them IF you admit who you do have feelings for. No loopholes. And since I am simply devious and not completely evil, I will allow all main cast members (Sorry Freight Train) to request one change they would like to be made to the show that does not deal with relationships.

So there you have it, the Dare. You might want to save this one for last, it's pretty intense.

Me- Crap.

Sam- See! I knew you know Dan Schnea- what's his face!

Freddie- Script? We have a script? I'm not admitting who I'm in love with now!

Me- Well you have to!

Freddie- Can't you bring the dude first?

Me-(Sigh) Fine. (Poofs in Dan Schneider)

Dan-No, I want those chicken legs at my desk imidiately! Okay...bye...(shoves phone into pocket. Looks around) Where the chizz am I?

Me-(Waves) Sup Dan.

Dan- Liif3! I was expecting a phone call, not a sudden poof to your studio, and I see you have my cast! I've told you not to take them in the weeks, only weekends! (Waves to cast)

Cast- (Wave back shyly)

Me-Yeah...I'm sorry about that. Hey, since your already here, can you read the script that indicates Freddie being in love with Sam I mean with someone...not that its Sam...is it...I sure hope it is...

Dan-(Rolls eyes) I can't do that.

Me-Why not?

Dan-Cuz, first of all I'm hungry.

Sam-Want some fried chicken?

Dan- Sure!

Sam-(Throws Dan chicken leg)

Dan-(Catches) Uh...thanks, but where did you get this from...

Sam- I have my ways Schneider. (Smirks)

Freddie- You just took a chicken leg from that buckett behind your chair.

Sam- Shut up Benson!

Dan- (Chuckles. Takes a bite of chicken) Alright, I'll read it.

Me-Yay, Here (Hands piece of paper)

Dan-(Reads)

_Freddie: Can we just not talk about it?_

_Carly: We can't just not talk about it_

_Freddie: But my mom's waiting for me to-_

_Carly: I don't care. Are you in love?_

_Freddie stares at Carly. It's clear he doesn't want to answer. We look at the kitchen table._

_Freddie: So...what was in that chicken pot pie I mean, I know *chicken* obviously, but what other-_

_Carly: Are you in love or not?_

_Freddie:(Long beat, then) Yes,_

_Carly:(Sighs) But you promised. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-_

_Freddie: I didn't say I was in love with you._

_Carly looks at Freddie - She's very confused._

The End. A scene by Dan Schneider (:

Dan- There. Happy?

Me-Yes.

Sam/Freddie-No.

Me-Well, Freddie, would you like to admit now?

Freddie-No!

Me-(Sighs) Bob, dim the lights, play a song by The Fray!

Bob-Why The Fray?

Me-I don't know? Their cool, just do it!

Bob-Okay? (Dims lights and plays Never Say Never by The Fray in the distance so it looks dramaticaly romantic)

Me- Freight Train (Signals to Freddie)

Freight Train- (Nods. Drags Freddie to stand up in front of everybody sitting down)

Me-(Smirks) Well, is there something you'd like to say Freddie?

Freddie-No...

Me- Come on, just say it. You know, you gave Sam that advice but you don't follow it, how can you not follow your own advice, that's stupid.

Dam-(Glares at Freddie) She's right...

Freddie-(Sighs) I...I like-

Me- COMMERTIAL BREAK!

All- WHAT? HUH?

Me-(Laughs) Just kidding...jeez...you were saying Freddie...

Freddie-(Looks at me angrily)

Me-(Sing-song voice) Turn off...

Freddie- You think?

Me- My bad. You were saying...

Freddie- I like you Sam, but I'm not _in _love with you, at least...not yet...

Sam-(Blinks a few times in disbelief) ...I...

Me- Now you feel what he felt huh Sam?

Sam- O_o

Dan- (Whispers) If your interviews get all awkward its all your fault for poofing me in here and making him say that...just saying

Me- Nyeh, I'll work things out. (:

Dan-Okay than, see ya later. (Walks out)

Me- Bob, kill the track, bring back the sunshine!

Bob- Kay! (Turns off music and brightens the room)

Me-Okay, Freddie, sit down over there next to Sam.

Freddie-Okay...(Sits awkwardly)

Me-So this brings an end to this segment.

Spencer- And Sam and Freddie's hate...

Me-Shhhh, we don't want them being awkward...

Spencer-Right.

Me- (: Well, bye everyone

All-See ya!

...

A/N: Thanks For Reading! Next chapter LGP Moonlight aka ScarletMoone is taking over! :D 


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N ScarletMoone/LGP Moonlight here, taking over for Liif3 for a chapter.**_

(In dressing room)  
Scarlet: (Brushing hair) Alright, the show's starting. (gets up and walks on set.)  
(On Set) 

Carly: Where's Liif3? 

Bob: How should I know? 

Sam: (eating ham) 

Scarlet: Konnichiwa! 

Spencer: De nada! 

All: -.- 

Scarlet: (sits in random blue chair that appears out of nowhere) Alright, so welcome to… 

Audience: iAsk the Cast! 

Scarlet: Now, we have more dares. Bob, bring me a slip of doom! 

Bob: Say what now? 

Scarlet: I play too many Wii games :/ Bring me a dare. 

Bob: (brings stack of paper as tall as Eiffel Tower) 

Carly: Isn't that dangerous? 

Scarlet: Shush. (pulls paper from middle of stack carefully) **Seddie Star** has a dare! 

**I dare the Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Gibby, Mrs. Benson, Griffin, Socko, Tyler, No One, Liif3, Bob and Freight train from the future to come and visit all of you!**

Carly: But how is there a future if we're here? 

Sam: I have no idea what that's supposed to mean. 

Scarlet: SHUSH! (pulls out magic wand and waves it; cat with wings appears) 

Cat: WHERE AM I? 

Carly: O-M-G, It talks. 

Scarlet: Sorry, Wish! (poofs cat away) Aha, I think I got it. (poofs up hula dancers) 

Sam: Gimme. (takes wand and poofs up ham then eats it) 

Scarlet: Aw geez O.O Lemme try again. (waves wand and all from the future arrive) 

Future Socko: Sup. I made socks from my beard. 

Present Socko: Epicness, old me! 

Future Carly: We're married to Gibby (smiles) 

Future Gibby: How did this happen? 

Present Cibby: O.o 

Scarlet: What, I don't get a future me? 

Future Spencer: Hey, we won an award at the art museum! 

Present Spencer: Who's the luckiest booger ever? 

Future Spencer: Us! 

Scarlet: (being ignored) Remind me to tell Liif3 that I stashed hidden cameras all over her studio. 

Future FT: Gustavo fired us. 

Present FT: No wonder we look like a hobo. 

Scarlet: ALRIGHT, FUN'S OVER! (waves wand and future people disappear) 

**And I am going to give everyone (including Liif3, Bob and Freight train.) 5 hundred dollars, or you can take a chance and you can take what is in one of these four boxes, and only four people can pick one of the boxes.**

Sam: I pick dah money. 

Carly: Money. 

All but Gibby: Money! 

Gibby: I wanna choose box one. 

Scarlet: Good for you, Gib. Now, let's go to our next slip of doom! (pulls sheet from bottom of stack) Hey, it's my dares. 

**Sam- I dare you to eat ham. **

Sam: EASY. (gobbles up ham then falls asleep; starts walking around like zombie) 

Carly: What did you do to her, Scarlet? 

Scarlet: Sleepwalking potion, hehe. 

Freddie- Why you so stooopid? xD JK. 

Freddie: I would say Sam put you up to this, but you're too nice. 

Scarlet: LIES! (smacks Freddie with ban hammer and sends him flying) 

Carly- Who do you have a crush on? Not including Gibby or people you've dated in the past or currently. 

Carly: Nobody. 

Scarlet: LIES AGAIN! (smacks Carly with ban hammer and gets same result.) Now, I need to pick a new dare. (gets ladder and picks paper at the very top) Mine again. What were there only seven dares? 

**Sam- I dare you to parachute off the Appalachian Mountains wearing a dress made of ham. **

Socko: Too late for that.

Freddie- I give you a coupon to smack Sam with a frying pan whenever you want. And no one, not even the person can take it. 

Spencer: You bounced Freddie to China. 

Scarlet: If there were only seven dares for the last episode, then what are all these other papers? (looks) 

Bob: I picked up all the papers I found. 

Scarlet: Augh! Who printed out M Rated FanFictions? (shreds papers) Well, our show time isn't out yet. Is anyone up for a game? 

Bob: Since when do we have a show time? We end it whenever we choose. 

Scarlet: What, there's nothing else on this channel? 

Sam: (waking up) How did I get on the ceiling? 

Scarlet: (poofs Sam down) I'm bored. Go to a commercial break.

(Commercial)

(Freddie is break dancing, shuffling his feet and jumping up and down.)  
Sam: What are you doing, nub?  
Freddie: A commercial.  
(Sam walks to camera, does tap dance, then turns it off.)

(Commercial)

Scarlet: (checks watch) that was five seconds long. 

Bob: Ok, we're boring the viewers. Half the audience left in the middle of the show. 

Scarlet: Oh well. Liif3 will see you next time on iAsk the Cast! Bye!

...

**A/N: Liif3 here. Thanks Scarlet for taking over (: Next chapter we're bringing in Brad (the new iCarly intern)and Sam's mom, Pam! So leave questions and dares for them and I'll update ASAP. (: **


	27. Chapter 27

Me- Echale ganas fanaticos de Ahy Carly! (does Mexican cheer)

Freddie- Cinco de mayo was over a week ago.

Me- So? (wears Mexican hat) Arriba! XD

(Mariachi sings la cucaracha)

Me- Okay, enough mexicano chizz, it's time for iAsk The Cast!

(All cheer)

Bob- (Side comment) The beginning of this chapter is inspired by MAD! (smiles)

Spongebob-(pops out of nowhere) Yehaw! (dissapears)

All- WTC (What The Chizz)

Me- Randommmmm...so, today we have new people to torture!

Brad- Huh? I thought this was just an interview...

Me- Oh it's more than that babe...hehe babe; anyway, Behold, Brad!

Brad-(waves) Hey.

Me- And, behold, Sam's mother, Pam!

Pam- Can I leave now? I got a man waiting for me at home.

Sam- You mean Frothy, he's not even a he!

Pam-( rolls eyes) Any excuse to leave this place and go take a nap.

Me- Unfortunately your stuck here whenever I summon you all.

Tyler- Summon?

Freddie- Someones been reading too many medieval books. (smirks)

Gibby-(chuckles) or emo...

Me- Shush! Not medieval not Emo, and yes. I summon you all. Want me to make you read the book?

Sam- Kill. Me.

All- No.

Me-Exactly. Let's go on with the askin' and darin' :D

**Boris Yeltsin**

**Question for Pam: How come you and Sam didn't get along**

Pam- She was a stubborn little brat, she still is but she's a good kid.

All-Awe.

Sam-(rolls eyes and smirks)

**TippyToe Zombie**

**I'm a guy.**

**I am the TippyToe Zombie**

**I like to Limbo**

**Often I fall on people's heads**

All-Ohhhhhhhh

Spencer-So he's not a beavecoon?

Me-No Spencer, apparently not.

Spencer-Ah...

**TotallyAwesomeSuperFan**

**Love you're story! Oh and Freddie I think you're really hott! So my first question is only if IOMG happened. Freddie did you like the kiss? And don't forget about the lie dectator! Also I have a dare. Since there's been nothing in involving ICarly, I dare Freddie to say he's in love with Sam and no loopholes. You can't say its a joke after it. And you don't have to do it, but if you do I'll give you 2500 dollars and a lifetime supply of laptops that no one can take(and NO loopholes on that either)**

Freddie-Thanks, I've been working out. (Smirks)

Me-He already admitted his undying love for Sam.

Freddie- Not undying! Just...love. (shook head)

Me-Exactly, but did you like the kiss...?

Freddie-Well...(stares at surroundings nervously) Though it was a bit...uncalled for...I guess, it just surprised me. So...I guess I did... O_o

Me-Awe, nice. (:

Freddie-(Ears get really red)

Sam-(Rolls eyes and tried not to blush but fails)(Mumbles) Nub.

Me- Bob, give him his prize!

Bob-Ok! (Presses a button and a bunch of laptops fall on Freddie and 2500 bucks in cash)

Freddie-(Covered in laptops) Ouch! Help!

Me- Hehe...no. I mean, Freight Train!

(Freight Train, pulls Freddie out of mountain of laptops.)

Me- There we go (:

**My final question is for everyone: who is the best girlfriend or boyfriend you have had? And no lies. Oh and Freddie you can't say Carly because you guys were horrible together!**

Freddie- Well I guess no one, since Valerie was a skunk bag.

Carly-Jason (:

Sam- No one.

Spencer- Hmm... Well I'll have to say Janice, she was pretty nice, until I dumped her and she broke my pear pod.

Me- Oh wow...

Gibby- Tasha (:

Brad- Lisa.

Pam- None, they were all stupid.

Me- Oh well... :P

**Harietta 'Moony' Bundy**

**I give you all 10 billion dollars! In pennies!**

Me-TO THE BANK!

(At the bank)

(All waiting a really long line)

(Back at studio)

**Carly: I dare you to do something illegal.**

Carly- Why? It will ruin my reputation!

Sam- Oh please Carls!

Carly- What am I gonna do anyway?

Pam- I know what you can do, but it's tricky.

Carly- What?

...

(At movie theater)

Carly- I can't believe I'm doing this...(sits way back in the corner. Movie starts. Slowly rises camera to see the screen; hides it when an employee passes by.) I'm never doing this ever again.

(Back at studio)

Spencer- Did you get it?

Carly- Yeah, Here! (throws him the camera)

Sam- I'm so proud of you Carls (Smiles and hugs her) You have officially pirated a movie, congratz!

Carly- Ugh, I feel...icky.

Sam- That's the feeling of success my dear Shay.

Carly- Whatever (sits next to Brad and Sam)

**Liif3-Use your author powers to prevent Carly from going to juvie.**

Me-It's okay, they didn't caught her ;D

Carly- Thank God.

**Everyone-I dare all of you to be handcuffed to eachother for 1 hour, and Sam and Freddie have to be next to eachother of course.**

Me-This is gonna be fun (:

(Moments later)

(Socko is handcuffed to Tyler who is handcuffed to Spencer who is handcuffed to Gibby who is handcuffed to Guppy who is handcuffed to Sam who is handcuffed to Freddie who is handcuffed to Carly who is handcuffed to Brad who is handcuffed to Pam.)

Guppy-Happy Birthday!

Gibby-(States at brother in disbelief)

Me-(Looks at everyone.) Wait...I feel we're missing some people...but who...?

(Hears distant moaning)

Me- Oh my chiz...(Walks to a nearby door. Opens it and finds Mrs Benson in a fetal position, rocking.)

All-(Take a look behind me bumping into one another.)

Mrs B-(Looks up) My goodness, get me out of this darned room, now!

Me-Uh...sure...

Mrs B-(Stands up and walks out of the room.)

All-(looks at each other)

Me- Man, I completely forgot your crazy mother Freddie...

All-(Carefully sit down)

Freddie-(Mumbles) Me too...

Me- You okay Mrs Benson?

Mrs B- (Stares at wall) Mmhmm

Me- Right, Bob, tell one of those dudes (Points to some guys in a corner doing nothing) to takes her to a therapist or something.

Bob- Ok.

Me-Resuming with the...um...interview...

**Carly-I also dare you to write a seddie song and perform it.**

Carly-Um...I'm not the best writer but ok...(Starts writing in a paper Bob gave her.)

**SeddieShortBus **

**Heeheehee... I dare Carly to do everything upside down, even speak. So, a 'w' would be an 'm', an 'n' would be a 'u', a 'v' would be an 'a'(based on capitals), etc. Also, Mrs. Benson must mug a clown wearing a hobo's underwear. And a fried chicken bucket on her head.**

**Really good, keep it up!**

Me-(: Unfortunately Mrs Crazy isn't here, though for once I wish she was, that's something I would watch; when she comes back from therapy I'll make her do it. And Carly, wanna say something?

Carly- Mua po ! uve to tvlk l!ke tu!s?

Me- What?

Carly- Tu!s !s so nufv!r!

Me-I'm sorry, I do not comprehend your alien-like vocabulary. XD

Carly-(Sighs) Muvteaer...

Me-Still...nothing.

Carly-On sunt nb!

Me-You shut up!

Carly-Uom Aon nuperstvup we?

Me-No, I still don't understand you.

Carly-(Grunts)

Me-Yeah...well, that's about it, anything else anyone wants to say?

All-(Cricket noise)

Me- Oh well...Bye! :D


End file.
